


It Started With a Letter...

by wordsarehard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor's inner voice, Probably should not read at work, Sex Lab, SuperCorp, Undercover Shenanigans, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarehard/pseuds/wordsarehard
Summary: They are useless and totally in love and cute...I got this idea and it would not leave me alone and it has grown into this...If you do not have a sense of humor...probably not your thing - just a heads up.Also, it is marked as finished because each story is stand alone - but I have a lot of ideas and will add periodically to it.Lena's inner voice is my favorite thing -Lastly, the characters are not mine - just borrowing them





	1. Bread sticks will be the Death of Lena

Lena glanced at her watch, frowning at the time. Kara was never late without giving Lena a heads up. She checked her phone, but there were no missed texts or calls.

About to phone her friend, she spotted her outside the restaurant through the window.

Kara stopped in front of a mail box, looked around, pulled a stack of letters out of her bag, then stuffed them inside. Taking a moment to smooth down her shirt, she adjusted her glasses, then ran toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Lena, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up with work." Kara sat down, sending one of those infamous Danver's sunny smiles in Lena's direction.

"Snapper have you on a deadline?" She took a sip of water to distract herself from how adorable Kara looked in her light blue button up shirt with a bunny on the pocket and matching cardigan.

Kara grabbed a breadstick and bit the end of it off, moaning in the process.

Lena choked.

"You okay?"

Lena nodded making a mental note to make sure they never ate at a place that had bread baskets ever again.

Kara sent her a concerned look that made Lena's heart flutter. "Not a deadline, just some writing stuff. Boring really."

Picking up the menu Lena raised an eyebrow. "I have a hard time thinking that anything you would put time and effort into is boring."

Kara blushed, adjusted her glasses, then finished her bread stick licking the flaky remnants off of her fingers. Lena wondered if it would seem odd if she asked the waiter to take them away or perhaps she could accidentally knock the basket over reaching for the salt.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lena smiled and she knew it was a little too big to be sincere, but Kara didn’t push. She picked up her glass to hide her nervousness. The water sloshing over the sides due to the shaking in her hands didn’t really do the trick.

"I have no idea what half of this stuff is so I'll eat whatever you tell me to because you taste so good…I mean you have good taste. All of your recommendations are so good." Kara slammed the menus shut and proceeded to stare at the now half empty glass in Lena's hand.

Lena spit the water out making another mental note to forgo beverages around Kara.

"Sorry about that, I thought I saw a bug."

_Smooth, Luthor._

 ***    

Lena clutched her phone in her hand while she rode the elevator up to Kara's floor. Their schedules hadn't meshed up all week and she was missing her friend dearly. Based on the last meal they shared she opted for something a bit more safe, neutral, where no moaning or nibbling of bread sticks in a passionate manner would occur.

The door dinged open and she exited onto a hectic floor of reporters. People rushed around, a bald man with glasses kept yelling for someone named Ponytail, and on one of the dozens of TVs in the room the news covered Supergirl as she battled some new alien menace.

Not wanting to get in the way, Lena headed toward Kara's office and let herself in. The desk was void of knick knacks except a computer and a cup proclaiming "World's Best Sister" on it with some pens inside. A short shelf on the wall held a dictionary, notebooks, and three packages of stationary.

She checked her watch, waiting. After a few minutes she sent a text.

Lena:  _Wanted to surprise you, I'm in your office.(12:15)_

Kara:  _Gosh, I'm sorry. I'm not there!_   (12:18)

Lena had to smile at the obvious comment.

Lena:  _I noticed. I just missed you. Another time?_  (12:19)

Kara:  _Yes! Soon._  (12:22)

 

Lena got up to go but decided to leave Kara a note. She reached onto the shelf and grabbed a notebook then reached into the cup for a pen. Taking a few minutes she composed a somewhat normal sounding, totally platonic, I'm not in love with my best friend kind of note. She glanced around for a place to put it and figured the computer screen was the best bet. She opened the top right drawer to see if there was any tape inside and saw a bundle of letters. The top one was addressed to someone named Sarah Wittman.

Who was that? Why was Kara writing letters in 2017? Who was that? She accidentally knocked it loose and caught the first few lines:

_Sarah,_

_It was so nice to hear from you! I think you are amazing and what you're…_

Lena couldn’t read anymore and it had nothing to do with being jealous. Nope. Not at all. She crumpled the note she had written and tossed it in the trash can. Closing the drawer she left the office. Not jealous at all.

_Right, Luthor._

 ***

"Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here," Jess announced.

Kara peered around the shoulder of the assistant, patent sunny smile in place. Lena waved her friend in, and Jess backed out closing the door behind her.

"How are you? It's been so long? I've tried calling you a million times and texting but didn’t hear back. And then I got worried and checked in on you while I was patrolling…for a story and you were fine. Then I wondered if you were maybe upset with me or something…" Kara settled herself on the couch, her face making that expression when she realized she'd been rambling. "Is everything okay?"

_No, Luthor, you are not even close to okay. Who is Sarah Wittman?_

"I'm fine. You?"

_Okay, Luthor, maybe not so hostile, she's not here to take over your company._

Kara let her arms flop to either side. "Tired!"

Lena hummed of agreement. She'd barely slept since she saw that damned letter.

"Anyways, I know you're busy, so I brought lunch. Well, I ordered it, but whatever." Kara ran to the door and whipped it open, causing the delivery man to jump three feet in the air and let out a rather high pitched noise.

Lena cocked her head to the side. Did he knock? She didn’t hear him knock. Getting up from her seat, Lena made her way over to the couch. Why did Kara have to be so damn cute? And thoughtful…considerate, kind…ugh she had it bad.

"Thank you. That's really kind of you."

Kara waved her off. "It was nothing. I had to go by the post office anyway and you're only two blocks after that so…"

Lena accepted a salad with an assortment of toppings with a grin. "Am I that predictable?"

Kara bit into her burger, eyes wide. She swallowed the mouthful of food shaking her head. "No, nothing about you is predictable. That's what I love about you. Like about you, you know? Like a friend. A really good friend that I like to eat. Eat with. I like to eat with you. It's always a surprise. And fun and totally not predictable. How's your salad?"

Interesting, she'd never seen Kara so flustered before.

_Luthor, move hopes up one level._

"Good to know I haven’t lost my touch."

Kara choked on her burger and Lena swore she heard a muttered  _"I wish you'd touch me."_  but chalked it up to wishful thinking. She noticed Kara's right hand was stained blue and squinted. "What happened to your hand?"

Kara moved it to try and hide it smearing her face with ketchup in the process. Lena reached over without thinking and wiped it away. Their eyes met and…

"It exploded. The pen. All over. It's ink. On my hand. Ink."

Lena's brain was playing catch up and Kara's eyes were so wide and unblinking that Lena might have laughed if she wasn’t actually concerned that her friend was having a seizure.

"Huh?"

_Smooth, Luthor, totally smooth._

"My hand…I was writing some letters and a pen exploded."

Right, the hand. Letters. Sarah Wittman. Still totally not jealous.

"Really? You still write letters by hand? Who do you send them to? Anyone special?"

_Okay, you sound jealous, tone it down, Luthor._

Kara's head tilted to the side, a fond smile on her face. "Yeah, they all are."

"That's nice." Lena totally didn’t think it was nice and…

All? Just how many were there?

 _Luthor, move down two levels of hope._  

***

Lena stood by the entrance of L-Corp waiting for her car to pick her up. She caught a flash of red and blue then saw Supergirl duck into a business. Curiosity moved her toward the hero. She found herself standing outside a post office. The girl of steel grabbing a small bag and walking out.

"Lena, what are you doing here?"

_Luthor, she remembers your name!_

"I saw you and wanted to say hi…and you are doing what here exactly?"

Supergirl looked around, then leaned toward the CEO. "Fan mail. I found out that a lot of people were sending letters to me so I asked the post office to collect them. I pick them up when I can and answer them. Most of them are people who need to share something important and have no one, or need to know they're being heard. A lot of them are kids, confused about life, getting bullied, or scared of coming out."

"Coming out?" Lena had to admit to being shocked that Supergirl would handle an issue like that, then again Supergirl wasn't the type to allow anyone to feel alone or different if she had anything to say about it.

"Yeah, it's sad. I have no idea why Earth is so weird about that. It shouldn’t matter who you love as long as you love. At least that's what I think. Love is love you know?"

Lena stared.

_Luthor, you are making heart eyes at Supergirl. Get it under control._

And Lena was a goner, again. Just when she thought she couldn’t admire National City's hero anymore, she went and did something like this. "That's really sweet of you to do."

Supergirl blushed. "It’s not a big deal and if it helps someone then I did my job."

Lena shook her head. "It is a big deal. A lot of people need to know someone is out there fighting for them, believes in them, or on their side. And knowing that someone is Supergirl might make all the difference in the world."

Sirens blared in the distance. "Gosh, I'm sorry. It was so nice to see you, but that's my song."

Supergirl was gone in a flash and Lena stood there for several moments staring at the now empty spot on the sidewalk.

That night, after one too many glasses (bottles) of wine and some depressing opera as the soundtrack of her life, she wrote a letter. 

***

Okay, there was no need to panic. It was here somewhere. She emptied her briefcase on the floor not seeing it. She proceeded to do the same to the tray she kept on her desk. Then her drawers. Followed by her filing cabinets. Next would be a building lockdown with a floor by floor search if necessary. She also made a mental note to ask Jess why there were seven staplers on her desk and two stacks of 500 sheets of paper.

Nothing.

_Not good, Luthor. This is not good at all._

Okay, maybe now would be a good time to panic.

"Jess!"

"Ms. Luthor?"

_Okay, play it cool, Luthor._

"There was a letter in my briefcase…I can't seem to find it. I'd really like to have it. It's imperative that I find it." The last part came out a bit higher than she intended.

_Let's work on playing it cool, Luthor._

"The one addressed to Supergirl? I put it in the mail for you. I know how busy you are."

Lena smiled so hard she was pretty sure a tooth cracked. "Thank you, so much."

When the door closed she idly wondered how much trouble it would be to change her name and relocate her business during lunch. 

_Do it, Luthor._

***

Lena fidgeted with her hands. Kara had called her the night before asking her to dinner. Not lunch. Dinner. The place was nice, romantic even. Was she dressed right for a friend date? Was that a thing?

_It's not a thing, Luthor. Get a clue._

She went to open the door but stopped when she heard Kara call her name.

Her breath caught when she saw her. A form fitting blue dress, hair in a neat side braid, and a large bundle of letters she dropped off in a mail box. It occurred to her in that moment that Kara always chose places near those old post boxes. All over the city, and never the same place twice.

Weird.

_What will be weird is if you make it through this dinner without making a fool of yourself, Luthor._

"You look great...I mean beautiful really. Red is totally your color, but I bet you could wear anything and look amazing. Even a paper bag, well not a paper bag…not that you wouldn’t look good in one...hi." Kara adjusted her glasses and Lena just smiled.

"Thank you, and I must say you look quite stunning yourself." She opened the door and let Kara enter before her which was a total mistake because the dress was backless and she might have just had a spontaneous heart attack at the sight.

_Your lungs, Luthor, use them!_

Kara turned to her, eyes concerned. "You okay?"

Lena nodded, incapable of any other function. They better not have breadsticks. She wouldn't survive the night. She moved forward when Kara's hand grabbed hers and pulled. They sat at a table in the back and talked about their day.

Within moments it was like old times. They joked and bantered, spoke about their families and work. It all felt so normal, and this was what Lena had been missing the last few weeks.

_Kara._

_Her best friend._

_Who she happened to be in love with._

_Bad, Luthor!_

"This was nice. We'll have to do it again."

And Kara's face hid nothing, all the hope and happiness at getting to spend time with Lena was written there and how could she say no?

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great, it's a date. Well, another one."

Lena waited for the ramble to start, the backtracking and correcting of her words, but it didn’t. Kara simply smiled.

_Luthor, we have confirmation of a date. Hope levels increase by five._

Lena paid the bill despite Kara's protests and they walked in the park. Their hands grazing but never clasping.

Kara accepted her offer of a ride home, which was unusual, but Lena shrugged it off to a shift in their friendship now that they went on friend dates. When they arrived in front of Kara's apartment, the reporter leaned over and kissed Lena's cheek and her lips were so soft that Lena almost swooned.

Kara pulled away, a slight smile on her face. "I had a really nice time tonight."

_Me too, Lena thought._

_Say it out loud, Luthor!_

"Yes, I'm nice, too."

_Stop, no more speaking, Luthor._

Kara simply smiled that amazing smile of hers and pressed something into Lena's hand before getting out of the car.

Lena told the driver to take her home, fidgeting with whatever was in her hands and thinking of the look in Kara's eyes, and her smile, and her perfume. And man, she was so doomed.

In her penthouse, wits slowly coming back to her, she remembered that Kara had pressed something to her. She held an envelope. Same color as the one she had seen in Kara's drawer. But her name was written across it this time.

She opened it, an unknown feeling rising up in her.

           

_Lena,_

_I must admit I was a bit shocked to get a letter from you. But then I know sometimes people need to be heard. They have things to say that are important. Feelings and thoughts they want to share. Questions they need answered._

_And sadly, sometimes, even their best friends might not be listening._

_Communication is funny like that._

_I told you I would always be there for you._

_Always protect you._

_I promised that. And I meant it._

_I get so busy sometimes that I take people for granted. And you are the last person in the world I ever wanted to do that too. You are too special. Too important._

_I hope you'll let me make it up to you._

_-K-_

Everything fell into place at once, syncing with the sound of Supergirl's boots hitting her balcony. Or, she guessed, Kara's boots.

She turned and saw the hero and her friend as one. How she'd missed it, well, who knew? She saw it now and that was all that mattered. Taking a deep breath she went to the balcony door and unlatched it. Sliding it open, she stepped out, letter still in hand.

"You read it?"

Lena nodded.

"You mad?"

Lena thought about it a second, needing to ask one question and hating herself for it. "Was it because of my name?"

Kara shook her head. "It was because of mine."

Lena's face must have shown her confusion because Kara continued. "Knowing my real identity puts people at risk and I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"I have a confession too."

Kara waited.

"I was drunk when I wrote that letter to you. I have no idea what I said. Please tell me it wasn’t too terrible."

_Luthor, we know it was embarrassing, but she's still talking to you. She must really like you!_

A perfect blond eyebrow arched. "Depends. You said you were in love with your best friend and didn’t know what to do because she was writing love letters to someone named Sarah. And that you really liked me and thought I was the most considerate hero ever for answering letters."

"Right, okay. So, I might have seen a letter in your desk and thought…"

The rest of her sentence was cut short when Kara put a finger under her chin and lifted enough so their eyes met.

"You know, thing is, I've been trying to figure out a way to tell my best friend that I love her, too. Any ideas?"

Lena nodded, and they leaned toward one another, lips meeting in the softest kiss Lena had ever experienced.

 

 


	2. Who has the best smelling salts?

Kara fidgeted with her glasses, smoothed down her perfectly smooth shirt, and smiled at Alex while passing her a tumbler full of her favorite Scotch.

Alex eyed her then the scotch. "It's nine thirty in the morning."

Kara smiled. "Well you know what they say, it's never too early to start."

Taking the glass, Alex nodded. "That's not what they say, but sure, why not?"

"So, I kissed Lena."

Alex didn’t move. It was eerie, and if Kara didn’t have super senses she'd wonder if perhaps another creepy fifth dimensional being that had a thing against vowels was back to force her into marriage. As it was, she heard Alex's heartbeat pounding loud and clear. The angry pumping of her blood also did not go unnoticed. Not that blood could pump angrily, but if it could, her sister would be the one to master it first.

"Okay then, so that's what I wanted to tell you. Hungry?" She focused her hearing, hoping, praying for an emergency or a sink hole to suck her in, she wasn’t picky.

"You mean like a friend kiss? Right?"

Kara shook her head. Did friends kiss? Crap, she'd have to clarify with Lena later. Right now she had a sister that appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown to deal with.

"A kiss kiss? Like…a kiss on the lips?" Alex did that thing with her face where half of it was calm and the other half was questioning her sister's sanity. Kara got that look a lot lately.

Kara let her shoulders fall and her head flopped back a bit. "Where else would I kiss her?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than her face was heating up when all the different spots she could kiss Lena flashed in front of her eyes. She so didn’t mean to say that. And now Alex was definitely having a breakdown. And Kara's thoughts were all over the place with possibilities.

Alex downed the scotch. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I like her. A lot. Like really like her. Like maybe I'minlovewithher." Kara refilled the tumbler.

"What?"

"What?"

"Kara…"

"I hear a siren, gotta go."

***

Kara hovered outside of Lena's office. She focused on the CEO's heartbeat, letting it calm her down. Then she felt kind of creepy and set down on the balcony. Lena turned at the sound, smiling, and Kara tripped over one of the chairs bouncing up fast, but not fast enough. The sound of Lena's laugh was worth it, though.

She opened the balcony door, waiting. "Come in, you don't need an invitation."

Lena's smile was genuine, and her heart beat faster when Kara approached.

"Hi. I just wanted to see you," Kara said.

Lena cocked her head to the side, eyebrows wiggling and eyes going comically wide. "What a coincidence. I was just thinking about calling you."

Kara grinned, probably like a fool, but who wouldn’t when you had Lena Luthor looking at you  _that_  way. She walked to the couch, plopping down. In reality, she didn’t think her legs could support her due to all the nervousness running through her system just being in Lena's presence caused.

"I told Alex."

Lena pushed a file aside. "Told Alex what?"

Kara gestured between them. "About us."

Lena's face remained the same and Kara wondered if it was something about her delivery of news that did that to people. Perhaps an unknown superpower? She'd have to ask Alex to look into it when they were talking again.

"Lena?"

The CEO shook her head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I thought you said you told Alex."

Kara nodded. "I did."

Lena swallowed, audibly. "And how did that go? Is she armed? I can book a flight out of town tonight."

Kara played with a thread on the couch. "Ha ha. It went great, fine really. I mean it could have gone better. I'm avoiding her right now."

"Ah, so it went well, then. I'll just call my travel agent." Lena stood and rounded her desk.

Kara watched her move, her head, unknown to her, swaying in rhythm with Lena's hips. When the movement stopped she glanced up to see the CEO's eyes sparkling, crinkles at the sides that appeared when she was genuinely amused by something, usually something silly Kara did.

"See something you like?"

And that voice, so sexy. Had it always been like that? She'd have to go back over prior conversations. But not right now because Lena was standing in front of her leaning down and then they were kissing and rational thought left Kara.

"Wait!"

Lena jumped back, almost falling over the coffee table but Kara caught her.

"What, I thought…" Lena's face lost all the happiness from a moment earlier, and Kara needed to fix that.

"I just wanted to clarify that this is not a friend kiss."

"A friend kiss? Is that a thing?" Lena quirked an eyebrow, or at least she tried to, both of them went up and it made Kara love her all the more.

"Maybe? I don't know. Alex mentioned it and I just wanted to make sure that this wasn’t that."

"That this isn’t a friend kiss."

"Right." And Kara felt really stupid, but that changed into something else when Lena laughed and wrapped her in a hug.

"What am I going to do with you Kara Danvers?"

 _"Whatever you want."_  She thought, but the devious glint in Lena's eyes let her know it was out loud and for the second time that night Kara's face turned bright red and her head filled with possibilities.

***

"I know you're in there."

Kara opened the door, pouting at her sister. "Are you still mad?"

Alex came in with three bags of take-out. A good sign. Four would have been better, but beggars and choosers and all that.

"I wasn’t mad. Shocked, yes. Taken aback, of course. Surprised, hell yeah. I mean, Kara, you just don't drop something like that on someone and then take off. Siren, my ass." Alex pulled containers out of the bag setting them down with a bit too much force, but Kara remained quiet, keeping an eye on the pot stickers in case she needed to intervene.

"Sorry, I didn’t know how to bring that up casually, and we haven’t been talking a whole lot lately and I wanted you to be happy for me because I realized there are a lot of people out there that are in tough positions. Like they can't come out because they'll go to jail or their family will disown them or they’ll get bullied and it makes me so mad! What's wrong with this planet?" Kara didn’t realize she'd clenched her fist and in the process destroyed a fork.

Alex stopped moving, turning to Kara. "What's going on? I know we've been distant, and I'm sorry but this is more…"

Kara pulled out the stool next to the table and sat. "I've been answering letters."

"Letters? Who's writing you letters?" Alex reached for a box of rice.

"Well, not me exactly, people are writing letters to Supergirl."

And Alex did that thing, again, where she froze.

"Alex?"

Her sister moved her head in an up and down motion. "Um, you're answering letters for Supergirl?"

"Yeah. I heard about it one day. You know how sometimes when I miss home I check the windows around the city and make up stories about what goes on behind them…and no it's not creepy so be quiet. Well, this one time I heard a little girl asking how to spell Supergirl. And a man answered her. I was kind of curious, so I took a peek and saw that the man was a mailman and he took a letter from the girl. Well, that got me thinking, ya know. I mean how did I not think of that? So, I went to the post office and asked them for all the Supergirl letters."

Alex placed her hands on the table and Kara kept an eye on her because her eye was throbbing and that probably wasn’t a good thing.

"Okay, I don’t need to tell you how dangerous that is. That you need to keep your identity a secret, right? I don't need to tell you these things? Right? I mean you know what would happen if people figured out who you were? Right?" Alex got up and pulled the bottle of scotch from the cabinet.

"No, you don't. I can be sneaky. I've told you this. I collect the bags, buy stationary from all over the place, use envelopes and stamps that are self-adhesive, and mail them from all over…no return address." Kara smiled, shoulders back, proud of her methods.

Alex sat, too, and stuffed an eggroll in her mouth. "Okay, but from now on how about we work on this together?"

Kara picked up a pot sticker. "I'd really like that." And everything was going to be fine.

"So, Lena _Luthor_ , huh? You sure that's a good idea?"

And maybe things were going to take some work.

"Yeah." And she didn’t even get annoyed with Alex at the face she made at Kara's dreamy tone.

"Was I like this with Maggie?"

Kara chuckled. "You were so much worse."

Alex swatted her on the arm. "Uh huh, who was it that went on and on and on about looking into Lena's eyes and knowing she was good and blah blah blah…Hmm?"

Kara blushed, well they are nice eyes.

"True, her eyes are cool,"

"And uh, I distinctly remember you flying into a mountain that was about to have a kryptonite explosion and almost dying to save her life. But, that's none of my business."

 _I'm not that obvious_ , Kara thought.

"Sure you are, and Maggie won the betting pool. I owe her a friggin grenade now. I'm in so much trouble!"

So was Kara if she couldn’t keep her thoughts inside her head.

***

"Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor is waiting for you." Jess didn’t look up from her tablet, just waved in the general direction of her boss's office.

"Thanks." Kara set down a bag with a couple of donuts she'd heard the secretary tell a friend she'd loved the last time Kara had come by.

"Thank you. These are so good. Where do you get them?"

"Gotta keep some things secret," Kara whispered.

The secretary laughed and Kara scrunched her face. "What's so funny?"

Jess looked up. "Uh, this cat video?"

"I love those, send it to me?"

"Sure, Kara."

She opened the door to Lena's office, her breath still sucked away from her when she saw the woman. A red dress that fit so perfect, oh Rao. How could one person be so beautiful? It's wasn't fair.

"Kara, hi. Guess what?" And there is was, that smile reserved for the reporter.

She forced herself to move, proud she didn’t fall, or trip, or make a fool of herself in general.

"Hmm, you're going to take the week off work?"

Lena quirked both brows. "No, but hint taken. Actually, I was looking over various fund raisers that L-Corp has been asked to fund and came across one for a LGBTQ+ shelter/hotline. They help at risk youth. I thought you might like to help me plan it."

Kara sighed, one of those lovesick kind that when you see in the movies you're both jealous of and a bit nauseated by. But it was Lena, and she was doing something amazing, again. And Kara wondered, again, how she had managed to not blurt out how much she loved her.

"What?" Shock filled the CEO's eyes.

Crap, did she say that out loud? She was going to have to work on that. What if she did that in a Supergirl moment? That would totally blow her sneaky factor. And she also needed to stop rambling both verbally and mentally because she realized that since their first kiss neither one had said the L word and now it might out there and Kara was pretty sure she was panicking.

"Kara, are you all right?" Lena looked at her with such genuine concern that Kara couldn’t do anything but melt.

She smiled, too wide, she could actually feel her eyes popping out of their sockets. "I'm fine, why?"

Lena came up to her and put a hand on her cheek. "Because you haven’t moved in almost a full minute and there's a bag of donuts in your hand that you haven’t touched which is a record I'm sure."

"Sorry, just thinking. So, this fund raiser? What do you need me to do?"

And the rest of lunch was spent covering the high points, with a lot nodding on Kara's part, while wondering if she could speak to people with her mind. Clark had joked about it but what if it was real? She concentrated on Lena's mouth, ruby red lips moving and she remembered all the different places she could kiss Lena…and that Lena could kiss her.

Was she blacking out?

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Lena asked, getting up to and check in the mirror.

"No." Kara got to her feet. "I should get going."

They kissed goodbye, sweet but chaste, and Kara felt terrible when she broke the coffee table when she backed out of the room, wanting to keep Lena in her sights as long as possible. Lena waved off her apologies. "I never liked it anyway."

***

Kara sealed the last envelope and handed it to Alex. Her sister wore gloves, had a black canvas bag, and had donned one of her night ops outfits.

"It's just…we only have to…you know this isn't like an invasion, right? Mailing things is normal people stuff. You don't need to be ready to take out a small militia." Kara eyed her sister with worry, wondering if the job was getting to her.

Alex stuffed the envelope in the bag and zipped it shut. "I'm aware of that. But this needs to be done right; we can't risk people finding out who you are."

A knock at the door stopped any response Kara may have had. Using her x-ray vision she saw Maggie and got an evil grin. When she opened the door the officer walked in, laughing when she saw Alex.

"Where's the dark smudges under your eyes?"

Alex shot to her feet. "Dammit! I knew I forgot something."

"Hey, Little Danvers. How's things?"

Kara went into the kitchen. "Good, want something to drink?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nah, Alex has an op she wants me to work with her tonight. Told me to bring my cuffs."

Kara choked on the water she was drinking. When her sister entered the room Kara looked everywhere but at her.

"Kara? Everything okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Why aren’t you looking at me?"

"That uh stuff under your eyes must be working…"

Maggie laughed, "You guys, I swear. How did you get through puberty intact?"

Both Kara and Alex stared at Maggie. "We didn’t."

After a short conversation, the duo prepared to leave. "Wait, Lena is doing a fund raiser for this organization that helps at risk youth in the LGBTQ+ community. I was hoping you two would help out."

"Sure thing, Little Danvers. Are you participating as you or Supergirl."

"Pshaw, what? Me of course. How could I pretend to be Supergirl. How wild would that be, right, Alex? Crazy talk."

Alex shrugged. "I always said glasses and a ponytail weren't enough, but no one listens. See you later."

"Glasses are totally enough," Kara said to the closed door.

***

The night of the fundraiser arrived and Kara opted to attend as both her personas. She'd give a speech as Supergirl, but be there as Kara, Lena's date.

The CEO had to get there earlier to deal with last minute details so Kara went with Maggie and her sister.

"You guys look great." And they did, Kara had never seen such a beautiful couple. Their smiles when they saw each other were so sweet and full of love. And after Alex and she had their talk, Maggie had gone out of her way to include Kara. She appreciated it and realized Maggie wasn't so bad after all, but she'd still throw her in space if she hurt sister.

"What?" Maggie looked at her, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"What?" Kara was confused.

"You look beautiful, Kara," Alex said, eyebrow raised in a shut up kind of way.

She fidgeted with her glasses. "Thanks." Her dress was a deep blue, long with a slit up to her mid-thigh. It was backless; because she remembered Lena's reaction the last time she wore one in that style. Her hair was half up, the rest cascading over her shoulders.

When she got out of the car, she spotted Lena and then must have blacked out because the next minute Alex and Maggie were arguing over who had the better smelling salts.

"Never mind, she's awake. Luthor didn’t kill her," Maggie said.

"Yet," Alex murmured.

Kara took a breath, enjoying the sound of Lena's laughter, even if it was directed at her. She took a step forward, bracing herself when she saw the woman again. An emerald green dress going down to just above the knee with an embroidered dragon wrapping around the side. Green heels, and lipstick so red she wondered if the CEO had it specially made. Her shoulders were bare and Kara almost blacked out again.

Around them the party was amazing. A small band played in the corner, and lights of all colors in heart shapes hung from the ceiling. The tables were decorated with multi colored clothes and napkins and only Lena could find a way to make it work and not clash.

Then they were facing each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Oh my God, you two are pathetic. Where's the bar?" Alex said.

Lena pointed and Kara might have shoved her sister a bit, in a nice way.

"You look amazing, stunning really, gorgeous," Lena said.

Kara nodded. "You take my words away."

Lena's smile softened at that, turning sweet and sincere. "I think that might be the best compliment I have ever received. Kara Danvers, unable to ramble. Who would have thought?"

The rest of the night was spent talking/schmoozing people. A few others from the organization showed up to say a word or two and offer their thanks. Kara grabbed Lena when she met one of them.

"Lena, this is Sarah Wittman. She runs the organization."

Recognition lit up in the CEO's eyes, but she merely smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wittman. I admire your work."

The woman blushed. "Thanks. I…have no way to thank you. We were about to be shut down and then…this"

"I'm glad to have been able to help," Lena reassured her.

When they were alone for a moment, Lena asked Kara, "What are the odds it would be her organization?"

Kara noted Jess in the corner, a smile on her face. The secretary raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Must be a coincidence," Kara said.

"Well, that's lucky," Lena said before they returned to mingle.

But the big moment came when Supergirl made her speech.

"Hi, everyone. I know this night isn't about me, but I wanted to say something. I've seen a lot of anger and hate in my year's here. But there's one thing that helps me deal with it. That helps me get up each day to fight for what's right. That keeps me grounded when so many other things try to knock me down. Love. Whether it's family, friend, or romantic, it's powerful. It can make you fly." She glanced at her sister, remembering that night and the plane. "It can make you stronger." She looked at Lena, remembering the night she caught her after she had been knocked off her balcony. "It can make you faster than you thought possible. Love is love. At the end of the day, the love in your heart is what matters. It's what makes life worth it. At least it makes it worth it for me." She glanced at Lena a second time before launching into the sky.

Kara appeared a moment later, needing to hug her sister whose eyes shone with tears.

"I had perfect make-up for like five minutes and then you had to go and say something like that." She hugged Kara to her, no anger in her words at all. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Kara mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

"That was really sweet, Little Danvers. You did good," Maggie said.

"Thanks. I need to go talk to Lena."

She found her a moment later, zeroing in on her heartbeat. "Hi."

Lena smiled. "That was a beautiful speech."

Kara blushed. "I guess I found my words."

"Hmm, it appears so. I found some, too."

She stared at Lena, eyes locked. "Which ones?"

"I love you."

Kara swallowed. "I love you, too."

Lena stared at her and Kara fidgeted with her glasses. "That was out loud right?"

"Um hmm."

And then they were holding each other close, dancing under the lights, swaying to music only they could hear.


	3. Flowers and the dangers of take-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a prequel - what really happened when Lena sent all those flowers?

Months ago…(as in they have not admitted their feelings…just go with it)

Lena closed the magazine, sniffling.

"Ms. Luthor, are you…are you crying over an article in CatCo magazine?" Jess asked from the doorway, tablet in hand.

"No." Lena wiped at her face, not convincing the assistant at all.

"Give me ten seconds, I'll have legal on the phone."

"No! Jess, that won't be necessary."

_Pull it together, Luthor! Jess is about to try and take down Cat Grant._

The assistant didn’t look convinced. "Are you sure? Ms. Grant is feisty, but you could take her."

Lena eyed Jess then set the magazine down with reverence. "Actually, could you get a flower shop on the phone for me?"

"A flower shop?"

"Yes, a large one preferably. Or two, whichever."

Alone in her office, Lena read the article, again. Her eyes going to the author byline.

_Kara Danvers._

The article was well-written, sweet, and didn’t vilify Lena in any way. As a bonus, Lena was not portrayed as a victim, which she would have hated, but as an unwilling participant in her mother's nefarious plan to kill all the aliens of National City.

And just like that, all she could think of was how the nastiness of the prior few days was erased by the prose of the cute, if awkward, reporter. She needed to thank her.

Friends do that.

"Ms. Luthor, I have The Flower Pot on line three."

Lena picked up her phone and punched the three. "Hello…"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to order some flowers. For a  _friend_."

_Calm down, Luthor, I know you're excited to have a friend, but rein it in._

"Okay, I can help you with that. What kind of flowers do you want to send your friend?"

Lena thought a moment, almost hanging up at the way the woman said friend. "I don't really know. How about an assortment?"

She was pretty sure there wasn’t an arrangement to say "Thank you for being amazing. Your words were the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. Will you go out with me?"

"Sounds great, we have a few pre-made arrangements we can send. Is this for any specific occasion?"

She didn’t like the idea of sending Kara something pre-made. "It's for a  _good_   _friend._ She wrote something nice about me." 

She patted herself on the back at how she slipped in the word  _good_. Take that flower shop person.

"Um, okay. So, this is like a thank you for a letter?"

"No, well yes, but more than that. She's a really _good friend_. And it was an article." She waited a second. "In a magazine."

_You're killing it, Luthor!_

"Okay, what do you want me to put on the card?"

"You know what, just send them all and leave the card blank."

"Send them all…all what?"

"All the flowers in your store, of course. And any little things that go with them. I've seen bears and mugs. That's a good assortment I think. She'll like that, right?"

"Yeah, your  _friend_  will totally like that. And how would you like me to sign this card for your  _friend_?" 

Lena smiled at the way the woman said  _friend_ , twice, now they were on the same page.

"No signature, I want to be anonymous…I want it to be a mystery."

"Right, then. All the flowers and random things that go with them as well as no card, got it." Muffled over the phone, "Harold, pack up, we're taking the weekend off after this delivery."

Lena waited a moment then gave her details for payment and Kara's office number and address at work.

Jess entered ten minutes later. "Did everything go well with the florist? Your credit card company just called because of a suspicious charge."

Lena cleared her throat. "Hmm, what was it?"

"Twenty-one thousand dollars and forty-three cents. They threw in an edible assortment free of charge."

Was Jess smirking?

"Yes. Nothing suspicious there. Just sending some flowers to a _good friend_. Approve the charge."

"I already did, Ms. Luthor."

Yep, that was definitely a smirk.

"I had them send all their flowers to Kara but didn’t put anything on the card." Lena twisted her fingers together, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach that leapt around when she thought of the reporter. "It's just a way to say thank you. She's a _friend_."

"Yes, a friend, so you've mentioned a time or two." The secretary set a file down on the desk. "Subtle, Ms. Luthor, she'll never figure out it was you." Lena missed the rolling of her secretary's eyes.

Lena ignored the paperwork her secretary left her and moved to the couch, taking a copy of the magazine with her. She had bought out all the newsstands within a ten block radius.

To support her  _good_   _friend_.

_Right, Luthor. You beautiful, oblivious, idiot._

***

Kara entered her office, having to shove the door and cracking it accidentally.

"What the…" Her office looked like a forest exploded or something, and it smelled amazing.

Once inside, she ran a hand over the closest flowers. Half of them she'd never seen before. Some were in baskets, others were wrapped with ribbons and stuffed animals, and others were in vases. In the center of her desk was a basket full of cookies, teas, cheeses, fancy packaged crackers, hot chocolate mixes, and a mug proclaiming "World's Best Sister." Next to it was a box of stationery with flowers on it and a bundle of pens.

She picked up her phone, dialing automatically. When it answered, she spoke, "Alex, you didn’t have to. This is amazing."

"I didn't." Then a muffled sound. "What are you talking about?"

"What you did…this is too much." Kara munched on a cookie.

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"Um, did you send me something to celebrate my article?"

"The one about  _Luthor_?"

Kara huffed out a breath, "Don’t say her name like that." She bit down the urge to defend her friend, again. "And yes or no?"

"No, I didn’t send you anything. But I was going to surprise you with dinner tonight..."

That sounded a lot like a question.

"Really?" Kara smelled one of the blooms.

"Yeah, sure…uh pot stickers?"

"You're the best."

Kara nibbled on another cookie, wondering who would have sent her all this and then it clicked.

Cat Grant, but that didn’t make sense. The delivery card read Kara, not Kiera.

She thought some more, polishing off a package of crackers and salami. And then it dawned on her. She packed up her bag and headed toward L-Corp.

***

"Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here to see you."

Lena went rigid. But she didn’t sign the card? How would Kara know? Damn, she was good at the whole investigative journalism thing.

_Play it cool, Luthor. Remember we were supposed to work on that?_

"Send her in." She checked her hair in the mirror and wondered if her low cut black tank top and black leather pants were a bit over the top for a casual CEO look. Then threw the thought out the window when Kara walked in, all timid smiles and awkward hand movements.

They sat on the couch, the silence stretching out.

"It's a good article, you flatter me." Lena blushed when Kara met her eyes. God, she was sweating. Tank top was definitely not a good call today.

"I only wrote the truth…There's always another side."

Lena missed most of what the reporter said and just went with it. "Even when it's hard to find?"

"Especially…"

_I'm right here, Kara!_

"So my office is overflowing with flowers."

Lena tilted her head to the side, trying to buy time; maybe she could talk her way out of this.

"Really?"

 _You graduated from an Ivy league college at sixteen and you come up with that?_   _Good God, Luthor._

"Yeah. You didn’t have to do that." Kara's smile was so bright and her eyes…were they bluer than usual? And just how many sweat glands were in the average human arm pit?

Lena shrugged. "Supergirl told me you sent her, I have you to thank for being alive."

"Well, that's what friends are for."

Lena listened closely to the way Kara said friends. She wasn’t sure if she picked up on any weird intonation and would watch office security tapes later to see, comparing them with the samples of Kara's speech patterns she'd compiled over the last few weeks.

And then she was saying something about not having friends like Kara or family even and Kara said she'd be there for her always and oh my God how much could one woman sweat? She'd have to ask Jess if the air conditioning was broken.

Kara was staring at her, an expectant look on her face.

_Speak, Luthor._

"Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero." And she meant it sweet, but it sounded a bit cheesy when she said it out loud, but Kara ducked her head and she caught sight of a blush, so maybe it worked.

"You know me really well. The edible arrangement is my favorite! As soon as I saw it, I knew it was from you…well, after I ruled out Alex and Ms. Grant. Food is totally the way to my heart."

Lena forced a smile. "Really? The edible was…yes, I knew when I picked that that you would just adore it." She gritted her teeth, and she swore she heard Jess chuckle out in the hallway.

Right then, food. She could do that. "We should eat each other out."

Kara snapped the glasses she was fidgeting with in half and bent over to pull out a spare from her bag while Lena died of embarrassment.

"I mean we should go out and eat. As friends, Friends eat out one another…with one another."

_Good God, Luthor. It's like you've never seen a cute girl before. Lock it down before you scare her away. She's probably got a restraining order in that bag._

She leaned over to put down the magazine showing what she liked to call "that's a lotta boobs." She hadn't worn this by chance; this was her ace in the hole.

She glanced at the reporter out of the corner of her eye.

Fluster achieved.

"Uh, I should go. My sisters boobing over some dinner tonight…oh my…bringing me dinner tonight to celebrate your boobs…your article. My article about your boobs…about you. I have to go now."

And a very red faced Kara, who refused to meet Lena's eyes, left the office nearly knocking over a hyperventilating Jess by the door.

_Yeah, you still got it, Luthor._

***

Kara set down the final vase on her coffee table. Around her, thirty more were spread out around the apartment. A knock distracted her from admiring them. A quick lowering of her glasses confirmed it was her sister.

She opened the door, gesturing her in with a hand. Alex held five bags of take-out, much to Kara's delight.

"Is there a reason this place looks like someone's trying to recreate the flower shop from  _Imagine_ _me_ _and You_?"

Kara scrunched her nose. "Uh, I love that movie. It's so cute and sweet. I love Luce."

Alex snorted. "Of course you do." She picked up three bouquets of roses. "All these flowers? Is it some weird Kryptonian holiday you just decided to start celebrating? And how did you afford all of them?"

Kara picked out a lily, smiling. "They're from Lena."

Alex froze. " _Luthor_? Lena _Luthor_?"

"Why are you saying her name like that? And yes, Lena  _Luthor_."

"And she emptied out a flower shop for you why?"

Kara smiled. "She liked my article."

Alex's eyebrow became level with her hairline. "Sure, I bet she loves your articles."

Kara glared at her. "She's not like that, she's good!"

Alex took a step back. "Okay, take it easy. She did all this because she liked what you wrote. Totally what friends do."

"It was good. Did you even read it?"

"Not yet, but I will. I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?" Kara put on the kettle to make one of her new things of hot chocolate.

"Maggie," Alex said.

Kara felt the blush rising up her cheeks. "Alex…"

"What? She's here." She pointed to the doorway where the short brunette stood, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, want some hot chocolate?" Kara asked.

"It's like eighty degrees outside?"

Kara made a face, still irked at her for arresting Lena. "And? Like are you the hot chocolate police?" She toned it down when her sister gave her a meaningful look alerting Kara that she was reaching critical levels of dorkiness.

"Okay, so water then?"

"Sure. So, what's with all the flowers and is that an otter with a cast? And a bear in a hospital gown? And why are there balloons congratulating you on your retirement and one on a successful vasectomy?"

"Oh, I think they probably got some wires crossed when they filled Lena's order."

" _Luthor_? Lena _Luthor_?" Maggie asked.

"Why does everyone say her name like that? Is it because she's a Luthor?"

Alex and Maggie glanced at one another then turned back to Kara, speaking at the same time. "Yes."

"Well, that's just silly. She's good and kind, and not like her family –"

"Kara, we know. Seriously, the foods gonna get cold if you recite your Lena's not evil speech."

Maggie joined Alex beside the couch and they placed the food on the coffee table. They sat down, holding hands and Kara smiled at it. She took out her phone and snapped a photo when they weren’t looking.

"So, how long have you and Luthor been dating?" Maggie asked.

Alex choked, sending a spring roll across the room, landing in a vase of carnations.

Kara spluttered around a mouthful of pot stickers. "What? We're friends. Dating…crazy talk."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, glancing at Kara then Alex. "Okay, I just thought…I'm a detective and I detected –"

Alex elbowed her in the side.

"I detected you two were friends, geez, Danvers."

Alex dug into a container of rice muttering something about a betting pool and filling Maggie in on it later.

Kara glared but was distracted when Alex gave her two different options of sauce to dip her food in.

"I still don’t get why J'onn didn’t read Lena's mind to prove she was innocent." Kara opted for the red sauce.

Maggie stilled. "J'onn can read minds?"

Alex nodded, concentrating, making sure her grip was secure on the egg roll. "Yeah, you didn’t know?"

"Like, at any time? He can just pop in?" Maggie's voice rose an octave.

"He can pretty much do it whenever."

"That's awkward."

Alex and Kara stared at Maggie. "Why?"

"Just that I might have been thinking about some inappropriate stuff last time I saw him."

"Like what?" Alex asked, her face pale.

"The other night…when we did that thing…"

"Crap, that's why he cracked a joke about my harness tying skills needing some work? Well, that's great. I have to quit my job now because I can never look my boss in the face again."

"Pretty sure it's mutual," Maggie snorted.

"Why were you guys wearing harnesses? Was it a work thing or a friend thing? Maybe Lena and I should try it."

Alex lost her grip on the egg roll, it lodged itself in-between the bear and otter on the windowsill.

"I swear, hanging out with you two is going to be so much fun. I just know it." Maggie smirked.

 


	4. Why we haven't gotten a stake out episode...probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes on her first stake out with Alex and Maggie - comedy ensues?  
> And as usual - characters do not belong to me...

Kara rubbed her hands together with undisguised glee. "I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun."

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why are you so excited about this?"

"I've never been on one before." Kara stared at the rack of weapons in front of her. "You should bring this." She pointed to a large metallic weapon that intrigued her.

Alex glanced up from loading a grenade launcher. "A bazooka? That's a bit of overkill, don't you think?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. This is my first stakeout and Maggie told me to prepare for anything."

Alex pushed Kara aside. "Just let me handle this," she said grabbing two land mines and some trip wire. "We're going to be in the car most of the time so we don't need much." She hesitated a moment before grabbing a roll of barbed wire.

Kara rocked back and forth on her heels. "My bag's already packed."

Alex turned to her. "You're Supergirl, why do you need a bag?"

"Like that wouldn’t be obvious. Supergirl sitting in a van without a bag of stuff to do. Geez, and you're the one telling me I play fast and loose with my secret identity."

Alex slipped her alien gun into her holster and eyed Kara. "Let me see your bag."

"No." Kara crossed her arms.

Alex jabbed her in the shoulder. "Kara."

"Just trust me, okay."

Alex shook her head. "No can do ever since you brought condoms to show people."

Kara pointed a finger at Alex. "That was years ago for show and tell and the theme was "be safe!" How was I supposed to know that wasn’t what they meant?"

"It was fire prevention week!" Alex turned then and grabbed two fire extinguishers from the wall.

Kara huffed out a breath. "People need to be clearer when they say things are going to get hot and heavy…and plus you said that when people say that it means they're –"

"Never mind what I said. Just give me your bag, or you're not coming."

Kara shoved it in her sister's direction. "Fine."

Alex unzipped it, then glared. "Why is there a karaoke machine in here?"

"What if we get bored?"

"It's a stakeout; of course we're going to get bored." Alex pulled out three board games, a bubble machine, and a 5,000 piece puzzle of puppies.

"You're taking everything out! What am I gonna do?"

Alex handed her a crossword puzzle.

"Gosh, why do you and Maggie go on so many of these? You talk about them like they're fun and you're always so tired the next day that you have to call in sick."

Alex turned red. "Yeah, well, you know what they say. Two's company and…"

Kara's crinkle appeared. "Oh is this like a game…okay – Two's company and a threesome's even better!"

Alex choked, shaking her head. "No, no, no. That's not it…never mind, we need to go. Maggie's probably already there."

***

Kara army rolled across the sidewalk toward a black van. She huddled at the side door knocking.

No one answered.

She knocked again. "Hey, let me in. I'm here for the stakeout."

Alex slid out from beneath the van, Kara let out a shriek.

"What are you doing?"

"Maggie won't let me in the van."

Alex sighed, "That's because she's in the sedan over there." Alex pointed to where Maggie sat in a car, a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, right." Kara proceeded to army roll her way across the street, pausing to let a city bus go by.

She opened the car door and sat in the back. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

Maggie chuckled. "No problem, Little Danvers."

Kara looked out the windshield; Alex was still crawling her way toward the car.

"She's not very stealthy is she?"

Maggie raised a brow, patting the flask in her pocket.

"I mean did you see that bus almost run her over? She needs reflective tape or those shoes that runners wear at night."

Maggie squinted in the rearview mirror. "And a bell."

Kara snorted. "Please, a bell is hardly stealth wear."

"Right, and what you're wear –"

The door opened and Alex hissed from below the door, "Maggie, the interior light, geez. Have you ever done this before?" Alex pulled herself the rest of the way in.

In a calm voice, Maggie spoke. "So, Danvers, you're in night ops gear, the infrared goggles are a nice touch. And Kara…you are?"

Kara unbuttoned the thick jacket she had on, adjusted her glasses, and pulled a large plastic hat out of her bag. "A fireman. Have to protect that other identity you know."

Maggie sighed, "And I'm the cop…this is like the worst ever recreation of _YMCA_." She emptied half the flask into the Styrofoam cup of coffee she held.

"I love that song…if someone hadn't taken away my karaoke machine…hey, Maggie if two's company why isn’t a threesome better?"

Maggie sputtered her spiked coffee, then stared at Alex. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Alex fidgeted with her night vision camera, blowing out a breath. "It's a long story. Just ask Lena, okay, Kara?"

"Fine."

Kara got an idea and pulled out her phone.

"Stakeout Selfies!"

Alex turned to her. "Kara, this is a stakeout. It's all about patience, observation, and knowing what to look for. It's like mental exercise, okay?"

Kara nodded. "Right, I can do that." She waited a beat. "What am I looking for?"

***

10 minutes later –

"I'm bored," Kara said.

Alex turned toward her, taking her attention off the proximity mine she was rewiring. "Where's that crossword I gave you?"

"Come on, let me do something. I can fly around and check out what the suspect is doing, just tell me who it is."

"No," both Maggie and Alex said at the same time.

Kara raised her head in challenge. "Why not? I can be sneaky."

Maggie laughed, taking a swig of her coffee. Alex returned her attention to the device that started to beep when she yanked a wire free accidentally.

"Wait, you don't know who we're staking out?" Maggie glared at Alex who shrugged and pointed to her bullet proof vest (she was wearing two).

"Nope. Is it someone evil?" Kara rubbed her hands together. "Are they planning something bad? Are they trying to dominate the world?"

"Actually, it's…Lena?" Maggie said when the back door of the car opened.

"Hi," Kara said leaning over to kiss the CEO on the cheek. "I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"You invited her?" Alex asked, waving a bandolier of shotgun shells around.

Kara tore her eyes away from Lena. "Yeah, I did. I mean come on; we're parked right outside her building. It kind of seemed rude not to."

Maggie tipped what remained of her flask into her coffee.

Alex gaped. "But…this is…why did you think we were…"

Lena scooted closer to Kara. "How's it going so far? Seen anything suspicious?"

"Just the Danvers sisters," Maggie mumbled.

"No, but it's all about observing mental patients or something." Kara leaned closer to Lena, nuzzling her neck.

"Observation and patience, Kara. Observation and patience." Alex drummed her fingers on the dashboard, a pair of brass knuckles gleaming.

"And why are you dressed as a fireman?" Lena ran a finger along the rim of Kara's helmet.

"It's my disguise."

"Right, that's smart, good call. I do have a meeting in like thirty minutes so I'll need to go to that but I can return after it's over." Lena tilted her head to the side to allow Kara better access.

Both Alex and Maggie turned in their seats, Maggie a tad slower and clumsier. "A meeting with whom?"

"Someone by the name of Mr. Smith. Why?"

"How do you know him?" Alex pressed.

"Who asked for the meeting?" Maggie continued.

Lena glanced between Maggie, Alex, and Kara. "What's going on?"

Alex let out a breath. Maggie finished what was left of her spiked coffee. Kara continued to suck on Lena's neck.

"We got a call about your meeting. A tip…" Maggie looked to Alex.

Kara pulled away from Lena and glared at Alex. "You mean we were staking Lena out? That's rude! Why didn’t you just ask me…I've looked into her eyes –"

"And here we go," Alex grumbled.

"Is it because I'm a Luthor?" Lena asked.

"No, we got a tip." Maggie supplied.

"Uh huh." Lena nodded. "He called for a meeting, that's all I know. I need to go now or I'll be late."

***

Kara chased after Lena. "I'm sorry, I didn’t know."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Everyone has an opinion about me."

Kara shook her head, helmet flying fifty feet away and knocking a man carrying groceries over. "It's not okay. I'm going with you."

Lena held up a hand. "Kara, that's not necessary. And I don’t think I'd be able to explain you in your current state."

Kara wiggled her eyebrows, then whipped off her coat. "I came prepared."

Lena stared, wide eyed. She didn’t move. Didn’t even blink.

Kara heard a car horn and looked back at Maggie who was waving her hands frantically. Alex had her camera out and was fighting with her night vision goggles that kept falling in her face.

She turned back to Lena, who still hadn't moved. "Everything okay?"

"Hey, put some clothes on!" The man she'd knocked over yelled out. Kara glanced down. "Oh, uh, hold on." She sped to the car, grabbed her reporter guise then ran back to Lena.

Who still hadn't moved.

She approached with caution. "Lena, are you okay?"

The CEO snapped out of her daze. "I…you're…abs…if we ever…I'll be lucky if I survive."

Kara had no idea what her girlfriend was talking about but knew it was best to just agree. "Sure, same here. We should go now."

Lena licked her lips, her eyes boring into Kara, chest heaving and the reporter forgot what they were supposed to be doing. She heard Lena's heart pounding and her own joined in. She bit her lip in reflex, closing her eyes and moaning.

"Kara? Are you coming?"

"What? No, why? How can you tell? Are you?" She heard laughing coming from somewhere close, but it wasn’t Lena.

The CEO cocked her head to the side. "You aren’t coming to the meeting? And yes I am. I have to."

"Right, of course…totally messing with you. Yep, let's go."

They rode the elevator up to the top floor, Kara eyeing the brunette every chance she got. They were both still breathing heavy and by the time the doors dinged open Kara was about to do anything in her power to get horizontal with the dark haired woman.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kara tried not to look at Lena's lips, but found it difficult, especially when the CEO bit down on them. She imagined those red lips on hers, teeth nibbling on her.

"I don't know. Why? Have plans for later?"

Kara swallowed. "Uh huh. I have a few ideas."

"Kara, can you hear me?"

She shook her head, remembering her ear piece was in, damn laughing from earlier.

"Yes."

"Okay, the suspect's on his way up. Just observe and if something goes wrong let us know."

A knock on the door cut off her reply. Lena went over and let the man in. He was in his forties, with a nice suit, and a non-evil vibe as far as those things went.

"Ms. Luthor, nice to meet you. And you are?" He held out a hand to Kara.

"She's National City's best reporter. She writes nice things about me…in a magazine." Lena smiled and Kara was smitten all over again.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Kara shook his hand, barely paying him any attention. Her focus was Lena.

The two talked for a few moments then Kara picked up on something. A sound.  A heartbeat quickening.

"I am sorry to have to do this, you both seem so nice, but I'm being paid a lot of money." He pulled out a gun.

Lena raised both brows, which Kara still thought was adorable. Over her ear piece, she heard Maggie and Alex arguing about vegan ice cream and a bet involving Kara and Lena's thirst.

Kara stepped in front of Lena. "You don't want to do this."

The man laughed. "Of course I do, it's a lot of money."

"Why?" Lena asked peeking over Kara's shoulder.

He shrugged. "I don’t ask for those details."

Feeling Lena pressed up against her back did things to Kara. She didn’t have time for this guy. She used her speed to knock him out then turned and kissed the CEO. Their arms wrapped around one another, hands moving all over, never staying in one place too long.

"Oh, Rao, this is amazing."

Lena sucked in a breath. "Don't stop."

Kara continued to kiss her, lips moving down her neck, nibbling on a collar bone which elicited a moan that made Kara's stomach flip. Lena, in turn, had her hands running up and down Kara's sides, squeezing in the perfect places.

"Oh. God, Kara," Lena moaned.

"I know," Kara gasped.

"Do you smell smoke?" Lena asked.

"Mmm, things are getting hot in here," Kara moaned.

"What are they doing? Oh my, God!" A voice that sounded like Alex buzzing in her ear.

Lena dug her finger's into Kara's back. "I like that, feels good."

Breathless, Lena reached up with her hands to cup Kara's face. "What?"

"Did you hear that? It was like a loud bang," Lena asked.

"We're coming. Hold on, I just need to get Maggie back on her feet!" Alex in her ear, again.

Kara widened her eyes, wondering what was going on. Behind her the man stood, smoking gun in his hand. His eyes wide. He fired off two more rounds before dropping the weapon and turning to run…straight into Maggie who tripped on nothing. They fell in a pile and the petite cop threw up on him then gave Kara a thumbs up.

Alex had her goggles on, bazooka out.

"Hey, you did take it." Kara pointed with a smile.

"What were you doing? How did you not notice what was happening?"

Kara blushed. "Uh, we were…"

Alex huffed out a breath. "Hot and steamy? Gross, Kara!"

"Whatever, like I didn’t figure out what you and Maggie do on your stakeouts." Kara put a hand on her hip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am totally a professional," Alex said reaching for Maggie.

Maggie held up a hand. "How's that case of black lung going?"

Kara pulled out a pair of camouflage underwear in triumph. "This was in the backseat of the car!"

Alex reached for them. "I've been looking for those!"

Maggie giggled from the floor. "They work!"

"Agent Danvers, can we speed this up? I have things to do," Lena said in that way that made everything sound sexual that Kara really loved.

"Hey, that's my baby sister you're talking about!"

Lena raised a brow. "I meant erasing the footage of Kara taking several bullets and not getting hurt."

"Oh, right, that too. Thanks. I'll just get this guy out of here." She set down her weapon on the table, scratching it down the middle. "Sorry."

"Don’t be, because of this one," she motioned to Kara, "I keep a stash in the store room."

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "What? Really?"

"Yes, you've broken quite a few," Lena said with a small smile, then frowned. "Jess never asks how. Do you think that's weird?"

Kara shook her head. "No, not since that time she walked in on us and we were –"

"Gross." Alex made a face.

Lena went red. "Oh, not in that way. She just forgets her strength when we're eating together."

Alex groaned. "Not helping, _Luthor_."

Lena cleared her throat. "I mean, she tends to trip on it when she isn’t paying attention."

Kara shook her head, changing into her super suit, flying the man to the DEO, and returning before Maggie got back to her feet, though that wasn’t the best way to measure her time.

Lena and Alex were still talking about the stupid table.

"Do you need help with Maggie?"

Alex glanced over at her wobbly girlfriend. "Nah, we'll be fine."

The two moved out the office, Maggie leaning heavily on Alex.

"Now where were we?" Lena leaned toward Kara, a devious glint in her eyes.

Kara remembered something. "Hey, Maggie told me to ask you something."

Lena wrinkled her forehead. "What?"

"If two's company why isn’t a threesome better?"

Lena did that thing again where she didn’t move, her smile frozen in place.

"Are you okay?"

 


	5. Bad advice and first dates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no explanation for this chapter....I just got the idea and it would not leave me alone.  
> Kara goes to a sex shop to prepare for her first date with Lena...  
> No smut, just a lot of misunderstandings.

 

Kara compared the address Winn gave her to that of the building in front of her. The store name read "XXX – Only enter if you can handle it."

She straightened her shoulders and took a breath. "I can do this."

When the door opened, instead of a ding, she heard a moaning sound. The sales clerk glared at Kara from behind the counter while she stuck price tags on some very phallic looking items. "Can I help you?"

When Kara realized what those items were, she panicked. "I can handle them…it…I can handle all of them…I can handle anything…Can I handle it..." Kara's eyes bulged and she decided talking was not a good idea anymore.

The girl stopped what she was doing and chuckled knowingly. "Sure, we have rooms in the back for privacy. Try not to make too much of a mess. The lock on the one with the mirror is broken and you know…you have to buy it first."

"I'm fine." Kara nodded, having no clue what the girl was talking about and moved toward the rear section of the store where the clothes were.

Several outfits in black leather were on display. A few in rubber which she couldn’t imagine being comfortable. The placement of zippers didn’t make sense but she figured humans had different ways of doing things when it came to mating and she'd adapt. The number of feathers was disconcerting, though.

She spotted a rather strange ensemble with a zipper across the mouth, chaps, and a mask. Eying it, she swore she fought someone wearing this exact same thing not two weeks ago.

Swallowing, she realized adapting might take time.

"Can I help you?" A different clerk asked, her nametag reading Yvette.

"Uh, I'm looking for a dress. I have a date and I want to impress her."

Yvette smiled. "Great, I can help with that, no problem. First, top or bottom?"

Kara tilted her head to the side. "Both."

Yvette chuckled. "Nice, switching is good."

Kara nodded. "Oh…yeah, I mean being able to alternate your tops and bottoms would be handy, but I'm looking for an outfit with both for tonight."

"Riiiight. Um, are you sure this is where you want to be shopping?"

Kara leaned forward, whispering. "I can handle it."

"But you're new to this?" Yvette whispered back.

Kara cleared her throat, trying to sound mature, "Yep, but a friend who knows me well said this was the best place to get an outfit. He sees the stuff I get all over me when I'm working. I really get into it sometimes, and there's a lot of bodily fluids involved and fire, too. Oh, and the eating, don’t even get me started on that. I eat out a lot, like my friends joke about me having places on speed dial because I eat out so much. My appetite is insane, so I really need something versatile, durable, and not easily stained."

Yvette swallowed, paler than a moment ago. "Wow, okay. So you need something for a date?"

Kara wondered at the young woman's rapid heartbeat. "Yeah, a first date. But like, I want to impress her you know? I don’t want her to think it’s my first time."

Yvette laughed, nervously. "Based off of what you said about your  _work_ …I don’t think that'll be a problem." She pointed to a corner. "Here, try these on and tell me what you think."

Three minutes later –

"Alex? I need your help," Kara whispered into the phone.

"Kara? Is that you? What's wrong?"

Kara leaned against the door, the lock broken, her reflection in the mirror freaking her out. The mirror on the ceiling creeping her out. The reflective surface of the floor making her question her life choices thus far.

"I'm in a weird room and the woman said something about the importance of a safe word and I'm wearing green fuzzy handcuffs and –"

She heard Maggie in the background. "Is she…sex store?"

"Gross, of course she isn’t." Rustling. "Kara, it's going to be okay. Just keep talking to me in code. You're being held hostage in a small room, you're not safe because they have kryptonite handcuffs on you. What else can you tell me? The safe word is doughnut, say that and I'll send in a team as soon as we triangulate the signal from your phone."

"No, no, no, I don't know where this goes…you know what. I have to go."

"Oh my god, did they just threaten to kill you? Maggie, they're going to kill her."

She fidgeted in her outfit, now that she had time to settle into it, it didn’t seem so bad. Well, as long as she didn’t move or bend over...definitely no bending over.

"Never mind, false alarm, okay? She's coming back."

"Is it Lillian? I knew it! Kara, say the word and I'll have a team there as soon as we know where you are. I'm activating your tracker."

Kara held the phone away from her ear and stared at it. "You have a tracker on me? Where?" Considering what she had to do to get in this outfit, she was certain no matter how good Alex was, Kara would have found the device.

"On your suit, and it's a good thing! Wait…where are you? Is that a…" Rustling. "Hey, Little Danvers, your sister's rocking back and forth, you okay? Cuz I think I should probably make sure she's okay."

Kara let out a breath. "I'm fine." Then hung up.

A knock on the door. "Everything good in there?"

"Yep, it's fine. I'm totally handling this. I'll take it."

"Good choice. It meets all the criteria you listed." A minor squeaking noise. "Where do you work by the way?"

No way could she say CatCo.

Kara sagged against the wall wondering if dating was always going to be this complicated.

And uncomfortable.

***

Kara checked her reflection in the mirror, wondering if baby powder would help. "Alex, do you think I look okay?" She asked exiting the bathroom, a squeaking noise following her.

A dish crashed to the floor. "My eyes!" Alex whipped her hand up to cover her face, smashing a piece of pizza onto her cheek.

Maggie spun to face the window, shoulders shaking. "I swear to god, are you kidding me with this?"

"What the hell is that? Where are you going?" Alex asked, picking melted mozzarella out of her ear.

Kara glanced down at her outfit, not sure what was upsetting her sister.

"I have a date with Lena. Our first official one." She smiled triumphantly.

Alex picked up a salt shaker and tried to stick it in her holster…that wasn’t there.

"No. You can't wear that. It's not a good idea. Where did you even buy that?" She turned to Maggie. "It wasn't a tire shop, you lied!"

"It was totally the sex store! I knew it. And sorry, babe, but you were almost catatonic; I had to come up with something."

A stray bit of pepperoni flew across the room when Alex turned to Kara. "No, it was not. Kara, tell her it wasn’t." Alex pleaded. "Come on, you didn’t go to a…you're not ready."

Kara straightened her shoulders. "I can handle it."

"Ironic, she's gonna be the one to kill Luthor," Maggie murmured.

Kara adjusted her glasses. "Winn told me about this place his girlfriend goes to. He said it had a lot of neat stuff for creative people." She tugged at the hem, mid-thigh, a bit uncomfortable with how it pulled.

Alex held up her pointer finger. "Why would he do that? He knows I can kill him eight different ways with this!" She waved her hand around, to prove her point.

Maggie grabbed it. "Hon, I think everyone knows what you can do with that finger."

Kara crinkled her brow as her sister turned beet red. "Maggie, be nice. Alex, be proud of that finger and what it can do. You spent a lot of years training it!"

Alex turned redder. Maggie bent over, hands on her knees, shaking again.

"We're not talking about…that. Kara, you are wearing a black rubber dress with…with…with a clear plastic section over your chest and stomach and is that a…oh my god, that's a detachable flap on your…" Alex shook her head. "No. Absolutely not. You are not wearing that unless you want _Luthor_ to think you're into some very weird fetishes and get arrested for solicitation."

Kara took a step, the dress squeaking again. "But the lady in the store said that it was really utilitarian. Look, it has little loops here to hook up to harnesses and I remembered when you and Maggie were talking about that a while back. If Lena and I ever did that I could wear this."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to pull the pin on her keychain grenade.

Maggie reached for Alex, tears streaming from her eyes and taking a moment to catch her breath while she grabbed her side. "I can't…I think I ruptured something."

"Kara, you need to trust me on this. Wear a nice normal dress. Lena likes you just as you are," Alex pleaded.

Kara crossed her arms. "Why?"

"If I promise to explain later, will you just agree, please?"

Even for the girl of steel, Kara had to admit the dress was chaffing in some rather unpleasant places. "Fine, but you will tell me what the big deal is."

Alex nodded.

Kara went to her closet and picked out one of her nicer dresses.

Maggie's eyes bulged. "Can I record that conversation?"

Kara smiled and called out over her shoulder. "That would be great! Alex said you're getting really good at using the camera when it's the two of you."

Maggie smiled, but it was one Kara had never seen before. It kind of worried her because the petite woman had a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"You should go, now. You're going to be late," Alex said.

Kara debated leaving, her sister was acting really weird and she had never seen her get so red before.

"Are you –"

"Go. Now."

Maggie mumbled something about 9-1-1.

***

Lena sat in the chair, thanking the maître de.

She eyed the table. "Can you take these away?"

"Of course, Ms. Luthor." The man left with the basket of breadsticks.

The wine she'd ordered was on the table, breathing. She'd ordered the best they had in order to impress the reporter. She fussed with the glasses, trying to arrange the table better.

She glanced at her watch. Kara should have been there two minutes ago. Panic rose in her. What if she wasn’t coming? What if she stood Lena up? What if she had second thoughts?

"Sorry, I'm late. Had a little business to take care of if you know what I mean." Kara wiggled her eyebrows and pulled out a chair.

Lena admired the way the dress fit Kara. Her body trim and muscular. She wondered how it felt.

_Luthor, she said something! Get your head out of the gutter._

"Snapper gave you an assignment?"

Kara shook her head, adjusting her glasses. "No, my other job." She winked a couple of times.

And her eyes, so blue and honest. She could fall into them for…

_Luthor, she's staring at you._

Lena raised her brow. "You have two jobs? Kara, how is that feasible? You do too much as it is."

"No, my um...good deeds?" She winked, again.

"Do you have something in your eye? You know I bet wearing those glasses as a disguise isn’t good for your vision."

Kara cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

Lena smiled, touched by the genuine concern she saw on Kara's face and heard in her voice. "I'm perfect."

And she was caught off guard by the smile she received. Exuding sweetness and something that was distinctly Kara Danvers. How she wanted to kiss those lips.

_Jesus, Luthor, put it back in your pants; you're going to scare her away before the appetizers!_

"I ordered some wine for us. I hope you don't mind?" She held up the bottle.

Kara shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn’t do anything for me."

_Well, that would have been nice to know…_

"Shall I tell you two ladies about our specials tonight?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving."

Lena watched Kara, the reporter enraptured by the waiter. Lena glanced at the man thinking he was a bit bald and over did it on the cologne. Not that she was jealous at the way Kara hung on his every word.

"Wow. That sounds amazing. I'll take it. And can we have some breadsticks?"

Before Lena could say anything the man nodded. "Of course, there should be some here. And for you?" He turned to Lena, all dark smoldering eyes.

"I'll take what she's having."

After he left, Lena glanced at Kara. "He seemed nice."

_Luthor, chill on the jealousy. Last time you got like this you almost put a hit out on her sister when you met her for the first time in her apartment._

"Did you hear his descriptions of food, it was amazing. It all sounded so good. I wanted to eat everything," she groaned, head back, eyes closed.

Lena reached for her glass of ice water wondering if anyone would find it odd if she dumped it over her head.

_Idiot, she loves food, of course she'd be interested in the meal. Remember her obsession with all you can eat buffets? You're still paying that off._

"Here you go, fresh just for you," the waiter said.

Kara grabbed a breadstick, her eyes lighting up. "Umm, they're amazing. Oh…so soft and warm inside." Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and her neck moved rhythmically as she swallowed.

_So, this is what death feels like…_

"Lena you have to have to try one, it melts in your mouth." She broke off a chunk and held it out to the CEO.

Lena, unable to deny Kara anything, leaned over and accepted the morsel. Her lips grazing Kara's fingers.

"Mmm." Her eyes never left Kara's and she saw the effect she had on the woman. "Very tasty."

"Yes, tasty." Kara reached for her ice water the moment Lena pulled away.

_You so have her, Luthor._

Kara cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

Kara smiled. "Okay, I was wondering if that was a top or bottom, or both. I heard switching was a good thing, too."

Lena's brain short-circuited. She reached for the bottle of wine, Kara's quick reflexes preventing it from being knocked over. Her other hand shot out and smacked the ass of the passing waiter, who turned and winked at Kara.

_Get a grip, Luthor. You can handle a boardroom of misogynists; you can deal with this conversation with the woman you love._

She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm more of a –"

"Appetizer! Enjoy ladies. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Water, a pitcher of it, extra ice," Lena said.

"Food!"

And Kara's attention was gone.

Lena was grateful.

The waiter winked at Kara again.

"Personally, I'm more of a traditional person because of the suit. But when I saw some of those outfits today, I really didn’t understand how they could be tops and bottoms, but the girl swore that's what they were for." Kara stuffed a loaded piece of bruschetta in her mouth. "This is so good."

_Perhaps this is not the conversation you thought it was, Luthor._

"I'm sorry. I don’t think I understood the question."

Kara gestured toward Lena. "Your dress. It looks amazing. Like you look so good…ravishing, and really sexy, like wow…" She pushed her glasses up. "And I was just wondering if it switched or was it, you know, utilitarian? Like the one I got today was good for eating out and had hoops for harnesses."

Lena choked on the bite of bread she'd taken. Breadsticks really were going to be the death of her. She tossed the basket when Kara looked away, not pausing to think about the splashing noise.

_Abort. Abort. You are not ready for this conversation, Luthor._

"You…today…what?"

_Eloquent, but considering the circumstances, speech of any kind was an achievement._

Kara stuffed another appetizer in and chewed. "Alex wouldn’t let me wear it, something about solicitation. Maggie said it would kill you."

Lena laughed, nervously. "That sounds…what?"

"Yeah, it had this cool pocket on the side for the handcuffs. I was thinking of integrating it into my other suit."

_Okay, Luthor, focus on breathing. You either hit the jackpot of girlfriends, or you're going to end up on the side of a milk carton. She's staring at you. Crap!_

"Uhh…" Lena finished her glass of wine, then poured another with shaky hands. "Handcuffs? Is this related to your other job?"

Kara's smile widened, the one she made when scared or unsure how to answer something. "Yeah, of course. I mean what else would I use handcuffs for. Ha! Like I mean, that would be weird, right? You think that would be too weird? You've never used handcuffs, have you? Hey, is there more bread?"

"Actually, I think –"

"Entrees, enjoy ladies." The waiter winked at Kara again, Lena glared.

Kara swirled her fork in the noodles. "You know what, never mind. I shouldn’t have asked. Alex is going to explain it to me later while Maggie records everything."

Lena choked on her pasta. "Your sister is going to…record…Kara?"

The reporter turned red. "Lena, I have to be honest with you. I'm not very experienced. And I might be misunderstanding a few things when it comes to sex. And really, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for us."

_This you can handle, Luthor. This is your Kara._

"Kara, don't worry. It's already perfect because it's you. I could not ask for anything more, I am literally happy just to be in your presence." She reached across the table and took the reporters hand.

The shy smile she received calmed her thoughts. The waiter raised a brow but continued on, without winking.

_Take that food describer person._

"That's so good to hear because I have a lot of questions and I might have overbought at the store and I also told this girl named Yvette that I work at L-Corp." 

_Luthor, there is a time to answer with words and a time to take action…_

"I'm full, you? We can go back to your place and talk now if you want? I'm sure I could  _explain_  things better than your sister."

Kara shot to her feet. "Yep, stuffed, Couldn't eat another bite."

Lena tossed some cash on the table, guiding Kara out of the restaurant.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"What?"

Kara pointed to the decorative fish tank. "That fish has a breadstick in its mouth."

"Huh, weird. I'll get the car."

"I have a riding crop now."

Lena swallowed.

"And handcuffs."

Lena's hand tightened on Kara's back and she knew there was no way her thundering heart had gone unnoticed.

Kara glanced at her, licking her lips. Lena watched the movement, biting her lip in return.

"I could just fly us there, it'd be quicker."


	6. A dark and drunken night of letter writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Lena wrote the infamous letter to Supergirl that started it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so misspellings and errors in Lena's letter are on purpose - she was drunk - call me captain obvious, but I wanted to say that.

Lena sat in her office listening to opera music by candlelight while sipping a glass of wine. She stared out the window and sighed.

_Not dramatic at all, Luthor._

Her run in with Supergirl at the post office and conflicted feelings about Kara mixed with the alcohol had inspired her. She was going to write a letter to the hero and ask her for dating advice.

_Solid plan, Luthor! Have another drink while you're at it._

Finding a piece of paper took longer than it should have. Her office contained not a single sheet. Nor did Jess's desk.

Out roaming around with bottle in hand, she explored her building. After searching six floors and coming up with nothing she decided to ask the one person who would know.

Pulling out her phone she sent a text to Jess.

Lena: _Where is all the paper?_

Jess: _Paper? Are you printing something up? I'll do it in the morning._

Ah, the printers! Lena made her way to the print center of the floor she was on, frowning when she opened the tray and found a warning about the misuse/waste of office supplies.

Lena: _I need to write something. Why do I have no paper?_

Jess: _By hand? Is everything all right?_

Lena: _Everything is fine except I have no PAPER. Where is it?_

_Damn, green initiatives!_

Lena sighed, tipping the bottle back, then remembering something was missing. She returned to her office and cranked the music. Depressing opera now floating through all of L-Corp.

She checked the office supply closet, again. Still nothing.

This is ridiculous. How is there not a single sheet of paper in this building?

_Luthor, what kind of company are you running? This is why the other CEO's don’t hang with you._

Lena: _Order sum paper._

Jess: _Of course. Did you look in the supply closet?_

Lena: _Yes. Why do we have so many staplers? We don’t have any friggin paper_.

Jess: _Perhaps the letter can wait?_

Lena: _No, is imperativo that I right this litter._

She upended the bottle, annoyed when nothing came out. Back in her office, paperless, but armed with two staplers, she went to the wine fridge and pulled out another one.

Kara's image drifted into her mind, the alcohol loosening her thoughts, letting her feelings rattle free.

Apparently, there was nothing to write on in all of L-Corp, except for the posters warning people about using paper. Lena tore two of them down and flipped them over.

She pulled out a fountain pen and began to write:

Dear Supergirl,

_No, that doesn’t sound right, too familiar._

Hey, Supergirl!

_No, that sounds ridiculous. She tipped the bottle back, thinking._

Supergirl,

_Perfect!_

I know you're busy being super.

_Luthor, you sound like an idiot._

I know you're busy  ~~being super~~  helping people. I just wanted to write you a letter to…

_Ask you for help?_

_Pour my heart out to you?_

_Prove how pathetic I am?_

…to say a few things.

As you know, you and Kara are my only friends in National City.

_Luthor, that sounds kind of sad, edit it later._

Kara, however, is my best friend. (No offense, please keep saving me when Kara sends you or you hear something while having coffee with her.)

I spend the most time with her but lately, we don’t talk like we used to and its my fault. I have feelings for her and I have no idea what to do with them. I care about her so much. I filled her office with flowers once (perhaps she mentioned that to you?) and she didn’t catch on. (I meant that in a romantic way, just to be clear in case you missed it, too. Jess said something about me being subtle.)

I know someone like her is out of my league, she's so sweet and good, and a bit naïve…a lot naïve at times. But I can't help myself. I've fallen for her. And I think I might be too late because she's writing love letters to someone named Sarah. What kind of name is that?

_Getting petty, Luthor._

That reminds me of the time I fell off my balcony and you saved me. You have really nice arms by the way. I bet people tell you that all the time. But just in case, you should know, they are really nice, and firm, and....

_Luthor, settle down and have another drink._

Anyways, I was wondering if you thought I should tell her. Not that Id want you to talk to her on my behalf or put in a good word for me (remember when I saved the entire alien population of National City? Good times!).

_Point, Luthor!_

I know you two are friends and hang out. I hear you like coffee. We could get a cup sometime. I'd really like to take my time talking to your arms. And perhaps your shoulders, they are nice and broad…and kind of like Kara's, not that I have her size and body shape imprinted on my brain.

_Getting creepy, Luthor._

Anyways, you know, you and Kara have really similar hair now that I think about it. I hear people calling Kara and me gal pals a lot. Do you know what that means?

So, next time you guys are giving each other facials…you know you guys look alike too? Maybe you could feel her up about me?

_Go back to that later, doesn’t sound right, Luthor._

Although I would never ask you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, I know what that's like. I stood in front of a crowd of angry folks when I renamed my company and decided to turn it into a force for good to make up for everything my brother did and someone tried to kill me. But you already know that.

_Really making a case now, Luthor!_

I just dont want to ruin a good friendship and perhaps knowing where she leaned, either way, would help me. The last thing I would want is to loose my only friend. I'd rather be secretly in love with her than risk losing her from my life entirely.

I know your busy, but maybe when you have a chance, you could get back at me?

Sincerely,

Lena (I had my mother arrested for trying to kill aliens) Luthor

She set the pen down and reread what she wrote while she finished her second bottle of wine, or was it her third?

Edit? This thing was damn near perfect.

_Luthor, you have a way with words. Now drink some water and never let this thing see the light of day. Kill it with fire if possible._

She folded it in thirds and stuffed it in an envelope marked for Supergirl. Reaching over she put it in the side pocket of her briefcase. With a sigh she passed out on her couch, smiling.

_Best idea ever, Luthor. Right up there with public press conferences even though people try to kill you at each and every one._

***

Kara entered the post office and searched out her usual guy.

"Hey, Mark. You have anything for me today?"

He grinned. "Yep, you're great for doing this, ya know."

"Thanks, but I'm just trying to help as many people as I can."

She hefted the bag over her shoulder, dumped it in her apartment and made it to work with two minutes to spare.

Not even Snapper's complaining and name calling could sour her mood. She had a lunch date with Lena. And nothing was going to keep her away from that.

Over the last few months, she'd developed feelings for the CEO and wasn’t sure how to handle them. She knew she needed to figure something out fast. The last time she saw her as Supergirl she'd almost stabbed herself in the eye trying to readjust glasses that weren't there. And as Kara Danvers during an interview, she almost threw a co-worker across the room when he said something negative about L-Corp.

The moment the clock ticked on 12, she was out the door and speeding her way to pick up food and take it to Lena's.

Purchases in hand, she went up to the top floor. She noted several boxes of paper next to Jess's desk and the secretary was giving her an awkward look.

"Uh, did you get it?"

Kara glanced at the bag in her hands. "Of course, I always bring lunch."

Jess smiled, nervously. "I mean did you get Ms. Luthor's letter?"

Kara squinted at the secretary. "Letter? Why would Lena send me a letter? We talk and text and email all the time."

"I mean the other person she would send a letter to." Jess tilted her head to the side.

"I wouldn’t get it if was for someone else." Jess was so silly sometimes.

Jess cleared her throat. "A letter meant for someone super…where Ms. Luthor opened up and talked about feelings, which she never does so it would be really nice if that someone responded."

Kara raised a brow. "Lena's writing letters to someone she thinks is super and has feelings for?"

The urge to set the city on fire was new. Had to be her blood sugar, probably low. Yep, that had to be it.

The assistant pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, it's okay. I misunderstood, go right in."

"If it matters, I'm sure whoever it is thinks she's pretty great, too. I mean how could you not think that about her. She's just so amazing and nice and pretty and…you say she's writing letters to someone super?" As an investigative journalist, she had to make sure to use her powers for good, and finding out who Lena liked was about the best reason ever she could think of to use them.

Jess sighed, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Phew, you got it. I was worried for a minute."

Kara stared.

Jess's smile fell.

Kara stared.

"Right, okay. Secret, I forgot." Jess winked at her.

Mission to get more information failed, but she had her ways. Kara moved past her, making a mental note to tell Lena Jess needed some time off.

***

Kara opened the door to Lena's office and the CEO forgot that she was spiraling since the discovery that her letter had been sent out a few days prior.

"Everything okay?" Kara settled on the couch.

Lena got to her feet. "No…yes, I'll be fine."

Opening the bags, Kara pulled out a salad for Lena and a bunch of fruit for herself. Lena smiled at the reporter's attempts to eat healthy in front of her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

_I'd rather hold a press conference._

Lena plopped on the couch next to her, grabbing her salad. "Let's just say I don’t make the best decisions when alcohol is involved."

Kara nodded. "Speaking of, Jess told me you wrote someone a letter?"

_Speaking of…what?_

Lena choked on the carrot she had popped in her mouth.

"Oh, let me help."

Kara grabbed Lena, pulling her close and patting her on the back, firmly. Lena froze at the contact, unable to breathe. Kara figured there was still a problem and spun Lena so that her back was against Kara's chest, and pressed them together, the reporter rubbing small circles on Lena's sides.

_Luthor, you've died and gone to heaven._

Lena coughed, moving back to her original spot. "Sorry about that. Went down the wrong way."

Kara bit into her peach, the juice flowing down her face and hands. Lena stopped breathing, again. Watching the juice-laden trails form.

And she choked, again.

_Correction, Luthor, you are in hell. Repeat, this is hell._

"Gosh, Lena, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes…the peach…juice is…dripping…"

Kara moaned. "They're sooo good. Here, I have a couple." She held them out, one in each hand. "They're just so soft and juicy. When you bite into them and the meat is so …I don’t know the word…it's…"

Lena watched Kara manhandle the peaches, never in her life wishing she were a piece of fruit until this moment.

"Tender…Succulent…moist…" She leaned toward Kara, about to take one of the peaches.

Kara nodded. "Exactly, so you were saying about this letter?"

"Letter?" What the hell were they talking about?

_Aren't we flirting?_

_Apparently not, Luthor._

"Jess mentioned it but I didn’t want to pry. So, who are you writing to about your feelings?"

Lena waved a hand in the air. "It's nothing like that. Just a silly thing I did. Nothing to worry about."

Kara pouted. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Lena put her salad down when Kara started to nibble on the end of a banana.

Seriously, how much was one woman supposed to take? This just wasn’t fair!

"You know, I just remembered a meeting. So sorry to have to run like this."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll see you soon!"

After Kara left, Lena hugged a pitcher of ice water to her chest for half an hour.

New rule, no fruit around Kara.

***

Kara dropped her bag by the door. She'd eaten three dinners on her way home, but it wasn’t helping with her blood sugar at all. Irrational thoughts about beating people up, who did Lena like, setting things on fire, who was Lena writing letters to, and hitting things really hard, who did Lena think was super…all floated through her mind.

She spotted the mailbag she'd picked up earlier and got to work.

On her thirty-fifth letter, she slowed down. The envelope was from L-Corp. The scrawled address made her wonder if perhaps an employee had let their child use it.

She opened it and slid the letter out, her expression curious at what was in front of her:

Attention L-Corp Employees

A note about the new Green Initiatives undertaken in an effort to help the environment.

Paper should be used only when necessary...

Kara put the note down wondering why someone would send her this. Shaking her head she kept reading until she saw a red spot soaked through from the other side, she flipped it over and her eyes widened.

~~Dear Supergirl,~~

~~Hey, Supergirl!~~

Supergirl,

I know you're busy  ~~being super~~  helping people. I just wanted to write you a letter to say a few things.

As you know, you and Kara are my  ~~only~~  friends in National City.

Kara, however, is my best friend. (No offense, please keep saving me when Kara sends you or you hear something while having coffee with her.)

I spend the most time with her, but lately, we don’t talk like we used to and its my fault. I have feelings for her and I have no idea what to do with them. I care about her so much. I filled her office with flowers once (perhaps she mentioned that to you?) and she didn’t catch on. (I meant that in a romantic way, just to be clear in case you missed it, too. Jess said something about me being subtle.)

I know someone like her is out of my league, she's so sweet and good, and a bit naïve…a lot naïve at times. But I can't help myself. I've fallen for her. And I think I might be too late because she's writing love letters to someone named Sarah.  ~~What kind of name is that?~~

That reminds me of the time I fell off my balcony and you saved me. You have really nice arms by the way. I bet people tell you that all the time.  ~~But just in case, you should know, they are really nice, and firm, and....~~

Anyways, I was wondering if you thought I should tell her? Not that Id want you to talk to her on my behalf or put in a good word for me (remember when I saved the entire alien population of National City? Good times!).

I know you two are friends and hang out. I hear you like coffee. We could get a cup sometime. I'd really like to take my time talking to you ~~r~~   ~~arms~~.  ~~And perhaps your shoulders, they are nice and broad…and kind of like Kara's, not that I have her size and body shape imprinted on my brain.~~

Anyways, you know, you and Kara have really similar hair now that I think about it. I hear people calling Kara and me gal pals a lot. Do you know what that means?

So, next time you guys are giving each other facials…you know you guys look alike too? Maybe you could feel her up about me?

Although I would never ask you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, I know what that's like. I stood in front of a crowd of angry folks when I renamed my company and decided to turn it into a force for good to make up for everything my brother did and someone tried to kill me. But you already know that.

I just dont want to ruin a good friendship and perhaps knowing where she leaned, either way, would help me. The last thing I would want is to loose my only friend. I'd rather be secretly in love with her than risk losing her from my life entirely.

I know your busy, but maybe when you have a chance, you could get back at me?

Sincerely,

Lena (I had my mother arrested for trying to kill aliens) Luthor

Kara read the letter a dozen times, her smile getting bigger each time. No wonder Jess had been so strange. She knew Kara and Supergirl were friends. Man, she was a good assistant to Lena.

Seizing the moment she called the CEO.

"Hi." The voice was smooth and sultry and made Kara feel things.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?" Lena asked.

"Speaking of, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

A pause on the other line, rustling, rapid heartbeat, an inhaler?

"Dinner? Like at night? In a restaurant? As in the two of us?"

Kara laughed. "Yes, just like that. What do you say?"

"To you? Always yes."

"Great, I'll text you the details."

They hung up and Kara felt infinitely better, the smile never leaving her face, probably because her blood sugar finally leveled out.


	7. Theory on how they knew to serve pot stickers at the gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one - pre relationship
> 
> The gala, pot stickers, and Alex meeting Lena - my take on how it went down.

Ms. Luthor marched by Jess's desk. "I need you in my office. Now."

Jess trailed behind, eyebrow raised. "Is everything all right?"

The CEO hung up her briefcase, put her coat on the desk, then poured herself a glass of water from the flower vase.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

Jess held in a breath, unsure what the right answer was. She opted to ask something in return, a trick she'd learned in therapy. "How was your meeting with Ms. Danvers?"

Ms. Luthor tilted her head to the side, bringing a hand up to her neck. A dreamy expression settled on her face.

"Amazing. She spoke to me."

Jess glanced at her tablet to hide her eye roll. "You did go there to talk to her."

"I did! And it worked. Who knew? She said yes, too." Ms. Luthor drank the water, making a face. "I think the water's off."

Jess cleared her throat. "Of course, Ms. Luthor. She said yes to what, again?"

"The gala of course. I asked her to come and she agreed." Ms. Luthor sat behind her desk.

"That's wonderful. So, shall I mark her down as your plus one?"

The woman froze. "What? Like a more than friends thing? Oh, it's nothing like that…is it? Do you think she likes me? Maybe…but there was someone else, too. A man of some kind, I'm not sure. I invited him. It seemed like the charitable thing to do." Her boss clenched a fist

The secretary resisted the urge to slap some sense into her boss, barely. "Sorry, I misunderstood. I thought she'd be attending as your date since you like her."

"My date? What would make you say something like that? We're just friends. I mean sure I like her and think she's adorable and the sweetest person in the world and I have a weird tendency to bite my lips whenever she's within ten feet of me but I'm new to the city so…like her? Of course I do, who wouldn’t. Have you met her?" She stopped rambling, searching in the arm of her coat for something.

Jess put her hands behind her back to avoid facepalming herself.

"Are you looking for something…in your coat?"

The CEO stopped, then searched the room for her briefcase. "Jess, why would you hang this up here?"

"My bad, Ms. Luthor. Out of curiosity was there a reason you needed me in your office. Now?"

Lena raised a hand. "Yes! I spoke with Kara, Ms. Danvers. We're friends you know and she's coming to the gala. So, I need you to get me everything there is to know about her."

Jess's right hand shot out and she masked a half face palm by scratching the side of her face. "You want a file prepared on Ms. Danvers…your  _friend_?"

 

Her boss glanced at her, brow crinkled. "Yes, nothing wrong with that. I'd like to know her favorite foods to serve at the gala. And if you happen upon anything else such as hobbies, likes, favorite color, shoe size, her dating history, if she's single, or what team she happens to play for…all the better. And why did you say friend like  _friend_? Are you implying something?"

"No, Ms. Luthor. I'll just have someone do a thorough and invasive background check on your friend so you know what to serve at the gala. Got it."

"Yes, exactly. That's all it is. The right food can make or break tonight."

Jess shook her head, her eyes almost twitching out of their socket in her efforts to not roll them. "I'll get someone on it right away."

She exited the office, both hands coming up of their own volition to facepalm herself. How her boss was one of the most intelligent women she had ever known but also the most unaware person when it came to identifying feelings, baffled her.

Rounding her desk she pulled out her cell.

"Tessmacher, it's me."

"She was just here."

Jess fiddled with a pen. "I know. Is there a betting pool yet?"

"I just started one."

"Good, if we plan this right we can clean up big."

"You sure, I saw them and it was painful to watch."

Jess sighed. "You have no idea. I need to call my optometrist. Anyways, I need you to send me everything you have on Kara Danvers before my boss has a meltdown."

"Okay, but you owe me. Asking around about her tends to bring a lot of strange attention. People get all awkward and laugh then talk about food. It’s weird."

"Funny, interactions with her make my boss lose her cool…well, what little cool she has left."

Rustling over the line. "Emailing now."

"Thanks."

Jess read the first item on the list and blew out a breath. She already knew what the next charity event would be.

***

Lena read over the list in front of her.

"Call the caterers. I want pot stickers served." She scanned the other items wondering if there was a way to make pizza, ice cream, and chocolate pecan pie gala-worthy.

Maybe if they were tiny pizzas and she gave them a fancy name like petit pizza or froid glace?

_Luthor, that sounds ridiculous._

Jess cleared her throat. "I just want to be clear, Ms. Luthor. You want them to serve pot stickers tonight. At a formal affair."

Lena eyed her assistant, detecting something in her voice. "Yes, is there a problem? They're quite good."

"You've eaten them before?" Jess didn’t take her gaze off the tablet she held.

Lena let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course, who doesn’t love Italian?"

She glanced up when Jess made a strange noise. "Are you all right?"

"Uh huh, just taking notes. If you're still keen on pot stickers might I recommend hand wipes and extra napkins?"

"Of course, sounds great. Do you think Kara will like the champagne tower? I've always liked those."

Lena wondered if it was too late to have Cirque Du Soleil perform. Scanning the list she smiled.

"Jess, I want N'Sync to play."

Her secretary coughed when Lena looked up; Jess was scratching the side of her face.

"Ms. Luthor, that band is no longer together."

Lena stared at her. "Well fix it. Get them a mediator or one of those life coaches I hear about."

"Maybe for the next gala? You do want to have a few surprises left for Ms. Danvers."

"What? No, this isn’t for her. I love rap."

"Of course you do. Will there be anything else?"

Lena shook her head, too busy reading up on game night. She could work with that. Games relied on strategy and she was a master at that.

_Luthor, when it comes to Kara, your strategy alternates between floundering and so blatantly obvious it's unbelievable that you aren’t aware of what you're doing._

***

Kara closed the door after Lena left, falling against it and turning to stare at Alex.

"Well, that was weird."

Alex went to the kitchen and poured a drink. "No kidding I thought she was going to kill me. Did you x-ray her, was she armed? I've seen her use a gun ya know."

"She's not like that. I think she really wants to do good and step out from the shadow of her family."

"No, I meant like jealous much…did you see the look she gave me?"

"Aw, don’t worry, you'll always be my go-to person." Kara punched her sister on the shoulder while grabbing a slice of cold pizza.

"No, Kara, jealous as in she thought I was your girlfriend and she didn’t like that." Alex cocked her head to the side in the way people do when they think it helps make their point.

Kara laughed. "That's crazy talk, you're my sister. Why would she be jealous of that?"

"No, jealous like...you know what never mind."

"So, how do I manage to be two people at the same time? I mean I always am, but never in the same place…well no, I'm in the same place but like those two people being seen at the same time."

"I get it." Alex snorted, sending a text to a friend at the DEO to start a betting pool and requisition her some extra body armor. "I have no idea, but don't ask J'onn."

Kara pouted. "Winn will help."

"That'll be a flawless plan."

"Alexxxx…help."

"Hey, do you still have that bulletproof dress I gave you for that CatCo thing?"

"Stop, she isn’t like that and I'm bulletproof already. Unless you think Lena would like it because I know she'll look amazing. She's just so pretty…those eyes. Have you noticed how green they are?"

Alex tilted her head more causing Kara to worry and tilt her head so they were matched.

"Are you serious right now? Are you kidding me with this?" Alex asked.

"What? They are great eyes. I can appreciate someone's eyes, Alex."

"Of course, hold on." She put herself down for another twenty in the betting pool. "I want the dress for me. For protection. Luthor freaks me out. I swear she looked like she was ready to put a hit out on me when she thought –"

"She just wants to make a name for herself. And you don't need to worry about her being jealous, I told you, you're my sister."

Alex cocked her head to the side again, the angle alarming Kara, both her sister's eyebrows above her hairline.

"I'm your sis…okay I have to go. I need to see if anyone has taken out a contract on me in the last hour. Be careful tonight."

Kara eyed her sister as she left, concerned about her neck. She'd keep an eye on it the next few days. Until then, she had a gala to prepare for.

***

Lena rubbed her hands together. The alien weapons had been taken care of. Kara had shown up  _and_ talked to her, and she had made a good impression on Supergirl.

_Luthor, I gotta admit, you're nailing this friends thing. Hanging out with two in one night, you are an animal!_

The file from earlier sat on her desk and she opened it.

She sent a quick text to Jess.

Lena: _I want to do a fundraiser as soon as we can for the local animal shelters; I want it to have lots of puppies._

Jess: _Of course, Ms. Luthor, I've already started the paperwork._

Lena nodded in approval. It was like Jess and she were on the same wavelength at times.

 


	8. This is how the lunch date should have happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes up with a plan to win over Kara...
> 
> Kara has issues with her powers and has no idea why...

Lena read over the file in front of her once more repeating things over and over again in her head. She sucked in a deep breath and got to her feet. She could do this.

She'd been busy all week, having to cancel on Kara three times. But no more. She needed to see her friend, and her smile, and look into those eyes, and…well, she was her favorite after all.

_Luthor, you can't afford to buy a clue with all that money you have?_

Out the door to her office, she passed Jess's desk dropping off a list of items she needed. "I'm going to lunch with Kara. My friend. Only forward calls from that suspicious alien, Rhea, that has me working on the trans-matter portal."

"Are you sure, Ms. Luthor?"

"Of course I'm sure; I haven’t seen Kara all week." She rummaged in her purse for her phone to let Kara know she was on her way, pulling out a stapler and stuffing it into the potted decorative plant next to the elevator.

"No, I meant about –"

"Jess, we all need to eat lunch, it's the most important meal of the day." She stabbed at the button for the elevator, then did it again to turn the office lights back on.

"Is everything okay. Ms. Luthor?"

Jabbing the call button (she checked this time), she nodded. "Fine, totally fine," Lena said while noticing she had her coat on inside out.

Lena slipped into the elevator before the secretary could say anything else. She was flustered enough as it was and didn’t want anyone to notice.

_Acing that, Luthor._

Today was the day. On the way over to CatCo she flipped through her mental files.

She could do this.

_Commence Operation Fangirl._

_Luthor, this might be your worst idea yet!_

***

Jess hit send on the text as soon as the elevator doors slid shut.

Jess:  _It's going down. I repeat, it's going down._

Eve:  _Is she ready? This could make or break them._

Jess sucked in a breath. Sending up a quick prayer to whatever deity watched over hapless genius CEO's who could build portals in a matter of days but had no idea how to figure out they liked someone.

Jess: _I've done all I can. The rest is up to her._

Eve: _I don't have a good feeling about this._

Jess didn’t respond, reading over the list.  _Bye Bye Bye, This I Promise You, I Drive Myself Crazy…_

A loud thunk echoed in the hall when Jess's head hit her desk.

***

Kara finished her rough draft and set it on her boss's desk. Snapper would attack it with his red pen later. She blew out a breath, preparing for the negative commentary.

Her stomach fluttered when she remembered she was having lunch with Lena today, though.

She was Lena's favorite. And Lena was hers. Thinking happy thoughts about her friend and all the lunch dates they had been on and would go on, she turned and came face to face with the beautiful CEO.

"Hi. You're here. Well, obviously you already know that...and we had plans so I'm not surprised, but am kind of because you've been so busy and I thought you might…Hi."

_Okay, Danvers, you're babbling. Remember what Maggie told you to do when you get nervous?_

Kara imagined Lena naked.

Her brain fried. Her mouth opened and closed but made no sound. She forced in a breath, stopping when she noticed a coffee cup flying toward the back of Lena's head. It clattered to the ground when she closed her mouth.

_Okay, Danvers, throw Maggie into space or thank her, not sure which to be honest._

Lena turned to look at the fallen office item. "What was that?"

Kara put an arm around her friend's shoulders and guided her toward the outdoor patio. "Micro wind gust phenomenon thing. I'm writing a story about it."

"Oh, sounds interesting. You'll have to tell me about it over lunch. I took a class on meteorology as an elective at MIT. Weather phenomena is fascinating." Lena grabbed Kara's arm and the reporter zeroed in on the warmth spreading out from the touch.

"Sure."

_Space, Danvers, throw her in space._

Lena picked a table while Kara grabbed them lunch from the cafeteria. While she waited in line she wiped at her sweaty brow. She never got hot. She could hang out in a literal fire and be totally fine. But ever since she'd tried Maggie's little trick, the hot flashes would not stop.

The image of her friend, naked, creamy skin, green eyes, red lips…kissing said lips…

A drop of sweat beaded on her upper lip and she tripped on nothing putting her foot through the floor breaking a vent. She reached out to steady herself driving her hand through a section of wall. Sparks erupted and the lights flickered. Moving as far as she could she took a moment to settle herself.

Something was totally up with her powers.

The image of her friend biting her lip, of Kara biting it back...then…

Her eyes burned and she barely had time to turn away before she blew up a water cooler and drenched a now terrified looking messenger. She raised a brow when he tossed the package and ran away screaming about ghosts when the lights flickered and disembodied voices from the floor above filtered down through the busted vent.

What the hell was that? Premature incineration? She'd never had that problem before.

Straightening her shoulders she decided she could tough out whatever was going on for as long as Lena would hang out with her. Then she could tell Alex her symptoms and get herself sorted.

When she spotted Lena on the patio her heart skipped a beat. She ignored it, she'd missed seventh breakfast and her blood sugar was probably getting low.

"I got you a salad." Kara set the plate down in front of her friend.

"See, that’s why you're my favorite."

Kara glanced up into green eyes and a bout of light headedness hit her.

_Danvers, you better not be getting sick, talk to Alex, pronto._

***

(In which we get to hear both inner voices)

"So, I was wondering if you're a fellow N'Sync fan?" Lena asked.

Kara's face lit up. "Yes! You too? I would never have thought…maybe we can go to the reunion concert together?"

_Danvers, don’t let her go, ever!_

_She's asking you out, Luthor!_

"I'd love to. I mean how can you not love Justin?"

Kara leaned forward. "I love him. I do. And you know he's bearing all the weight of this tour." The reporter's face was adamant.

Lena moved the list she had prepared into view, a bolt of panic hitting her when she read: Paper, bottled water, fresh Plumerias.

Crap.

She decided to push on anyways.

"Agreed, I can't wait to hear him sing  _Hello, Hello, Hello_."

Kara tilted her head to the side. "You mean  _Bye, Bye, Bye_?"

"Yes, that one…just having some fun. I also love  _You Drive Me Nuts_."

Kara squinted, the forehead crinkle appearing. " _I Drive Myself Crazy_?"

"Mm, hmm, that's it. Just making sure you’re a true Belieber."

"Timberlake…"

_Luthor, stop making an ass of yourself and move on before she figures out you're an idiot._

"Of course, but let me ask this, would you rather have a reunion or JT and Brittany back together?"

"Ugggh, my OTP." Kara held a fist over her heart. "That's impossible to answer and you're mean for asking."

_What the hell does OTP mean?_

_Crap, this has gone to hell, Operation Fangirl is canceled, Luthor!_

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I am a Luthor after all."

_Danvers, change the subject, she's going to spiral with the Luthor thing._

"Thanks for coming over to see me. I missed you." Kara smiled, a bit nervously.

Lena blushed and looked away shyly. "I'm the one who canceled our last three lunches and since you’re on a deadline and happen to be my  _favorite_ , you were worth the extra effort."

_Luthor, write that down you wordsmith you, you might just salvage this yet._

_Oh, there it is again, you're her favorite, Danvers. Do. Not. Cry._

"Don’t worry about it. I know you're busy."

Lena sat back, fidgeting strangely with her hands. She glanced at them a moment wondering why she always focused on her fingers around Kara.

"I am, but it's a neat project."

"Tell me more?" Kara gave her the puppy dog look.

"I can't. Secret and all that. Top secret. I can't tell anyone anything." More odd hand gestures. Thoughts of her fingers on...

Kara pouted and did a thing with her eyes that made Lena fidget faster, rhythmically.

_Resist, Luthor!_

"As soon as I can say anything you will be the first person I call. I'll give you an exclusive."

Kara played with her glasses, fluttering her eyes in a way that made Lena's stomach flip.

"I'm working with a new partner."

Kara's smile froze. "Really? You never mentioned that."

Partner? Like business? Or like Maggie was to Alex? Not that the latter possibility filled her with the urge to punch concrete blocks or find another Red Tornado to melt.

_Danvers, chill, why are you making a list of people to throw into space?_

"Oh, she's amazing. Really, she's teaching me so much. She's like a mentor. You'll love her."

Kara's smile remained frozen in place, her words sounding awkward and forced. "Give me something, please?"

_Luthor…give it up, you're so whipped._

"Okay, what do you know about quantum entanglement?"

Those eyes…"Umm..what?"

More gibberish that Kara didn’t understand because she was imagining Lena with a partner and her blood sugar issues were making themselves known.

Kara shook her head, weird smile still in place.

_Danvers, you look like the friggin Joker, talk to Alex._

"When it's done you'll be amazed."

"Sounds great," Kara bit out.

Lena's phone rang and when she glanced down at it she smiled. "It's her. I have to go."

Kara added Lena's phone to the list of things she wanted to throw in space.

"Next time lunch is on me…well, not on me because that would be weird to eat me...eat on me, but you know next time we can talk about your mentor because you like her so much and that is so great, so, so great…I think it's great you have a partner that you like so much…and I'm sure I'll love her because she's great."

"Perfect, I have to go meet her, we'll talk soon."

They hugged, and Kara pulled Lena in a bit tighter than normal.

_Danvers, she isn’t a tree, stop acting like you're marking territory._

_That's quite a grip she has, talk about the mentor thing more next time, Luthor._

***

Kara paced her sister's lab while she waited. As soon as Lena had walked away, (and yeah so what if she sighed and smiled sappily watching her friend leave, friends did that) she came to the DEO with a slight detour.

"What are you doing here?" Alex set down three knives, a roll of masking tape, and a double A battery then pulled off a flak jacket.

Kara pointed to the items. "Knife day? I thought that was Thursday."

Alex grabbed two bottles of water from her mini fridge, tossing one to Kara. "Nope, today was disarming bombs while under fire during an earthquake day."

"Oh, right." Kara plopped herself on one of the exam tables. "Something's wrong with me. My powers are all over the place."

Her sister came up to her, raising a brow. "You have a fight I didn't hear about? Solar flare? Exposed to a toxin? Eat three week old takeout again?"

Kara shook her head, droplets of water flying around. "Nope, this is different."

"Why are you wet?" Alex picked at Kara's dripping cape.

"I took a quick dip...to cool off."

"Cool off? You were hot?" Alex put a hand on Kara's forehead. "Wait, is this where I would check you for a fever because there's another way…"

Kara pushed her sister away. "Not a chance. And yes, I was hot. I actually sweated today. And wow was that unpleasant. If this is a new thing can you make me a super deodorant?"

Alex tossed her empty bottle onto the couch. "You sweat? You don’t sweat. When did it start? What other symptoms do you have?"

Sighing, Kara shared the rest of her issues, "I put a hand through the wall and blew up a water cooler when my heat vision went wild and now there's a delivery guy that thinks CatCo is possessed."

Alex quirked a brow. "What were you doing when it happened?"

"Well, I guess it got really bad when Lena showed up and I used that trick Maggie told me about."

Holding up a hand, Alex took a breath. "Wait, you saw  _Luthor_? Did she slip you anything? I'm gonna take her down so hard…"

Kara reached out a hand to stop Alex. "It wasn’t her, it started before…like, well, I guess when she called yesterday to make plans for today? But like, I didn’t eat anything weird or have any alien contact since then."

Alex rubbed her forehead, the vein in the center throbbing. "Okay, so maybe it's not  _Luthor_. What else is going on?"

"My concentration is non-existent, and I have really irrational thoughts about people…well not people, just one person."

Alex's eye twitched. " _Luthor_?"

"No. Yes. No…well, now it's her partner. And stop saying her name like that."

"I’ll try…maybe. And she has a partner?" Alex furrowed her brow, eye still twitching. "Are you sure because I thought she was into…"

Kara nodded, a giant frown forming. "Yeah, she says she's great and wonderful and smart and that I'll love her. But like all I want to do is see how fast I can incinerate her with my heat vision."

Alex nodded in approval. "Hey, we haven’t tested that yet."

"And we won't because if Lena thinks I'll love her stupid mentor I probably will because I want her to be happy."

"Who are you gonna love, Little Danvers? You and  _Luthor_  finally get it together?"

"Huh? We're just friends?" Kara's crinkle appeared.

"They're just friends." Alex glared at Maggie, the twitch worsening.

"Right, so why the sad face then?" The detective sat on the couch resting an elbow on the armrest.

"Something's wrong with me."

Maggie looked to Alex, concern on her face.

"Apparently she took your advice about something and hasn’t been the same since," Alex said, the question/annoyance in her voice apparent.

Maggie held her hands up in a "Who me?" manner.

"What? I am awesome at advice giving. What did you do Little Danvers?"

"I imagined Lena naked," Kara blushed at the words, a small bead of sweat forming.

A slap echoed around the room when Alex's hand shot up to her face and covered her eye to try and stop the damn twitching.

"What? Why would you do that?" Alex tried to look menacing with only one working eye, not quite pulling it off.

Kara got to her feet and pulled her suit away from her body. "Is it hot in here?" She opened the fridge and stood in front of it. "Maggie told me to do it."

Alex, with one hand still on her face, eyed Maggie then the knives she had set down earlier. "Why would you do that?"

Maggie, whose face had frozen in some weird sort of smile/grimace, shook her head. "I…Danvers, I can't…you two…"

"Kara, I think she meant that in a broader perspective. Like in front of a crowd, imagine them in their underwear kind of thing. The crowd, not a person. And in underwear – not naked," Alex explained, forehead vein pulsing.

Kara let out a sigh. "But she doesn’t wear underwear."

Maggie jammed her head in-between two couch cushions murmuring, "Please...stop. I'm going...to die."

Alex's grip on her face tightened when the twitch turned into a spasm. "What? How do you know…Kara…is there something going on?" Alex gagged. "Oh, God."

"She gets hurt a lot and I like to make sure she's okay…and I use my x-ray vision to double check. That's what friends are for!"

Maggie wheezed.

Alex's face was an unnatural shade of red. "But that's…do you realize…how do you not…"

"Friends do that, okay?" Kara defended.

Maggie gasped. "Yeah, girl _friends_."

"I just want to check her out…check that she's okay."

Alex stared at her sister. "More than once…and you still don't realize…unbelievable."

Kara ignored her sister, dumping a tray of ice down the front of her suit. "Seriously, is it hot in here? I'm feeling weird again."

"Just to be clear, Kara imagined Lena naked and since then has had issues with her powers and doesn’t know why?" Maggie said.

Alex turned, crashing to the floor, her depth perception messed up with only one good eye. "Damn it, Sawyer!"

"Yes, sort of, but you're missing the point. My powers are wonky. Imagining Lena naked has nothing to do with it." Kara stopped speaking when the images from earlier returned and her eyes started to tingle.

Alex, who had just managed to get back on her feet, which was a lot harder than anticipated with one hand, barely had time to register Maggie screaming. "Get down, she's gonna blow." Before diving toward the couch.

The lab table in the center of the room exploded.

"See, it has nothing to do with Lena. She's not even here!"

Alex glared at her. The twitch now taking over half her face.

Maggie smirked. "Nothing at all, Little Danvers."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no explanation for this other than I am clearly unstable and think I am funny...


	9. Lena should really unsubscribe from the billionaires freaky clubs mailing list...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena go undercover...conversations happen...
> 
> Maggie gives some advice to Kara...
> 
> And the characters don't belong to me - just taking them out for a spin

Alex read the information they had gathered, again. She bit her lip in worry.

Reports had come in that a new club of sorts had opened in National City and was using aliens as entertainment. Just not the fighting kind.

"Maggie, I don't like this."

The detective came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "I know, trust me I know. I don't like it any more than you do."

"Kara and  _Luthor_  dating…it's a bad idea." Alex reached for her weapon out of habit.

Maggie puffed her cheeks. "Babe, get over it, and we're talking about the alien sex ring now."

"So much can go wrong," Alex said.

"Let's be honest, with those two something will go wrong." Maggie patted Alex on the hip.

"What? I thought you said we were talking about the alien sex thing?"

"I was."

Alex quirked a brow. "But – "

"Ladies, I hope you have a plan," J'onn said from the doorway.

Alex forced herself to think about anything other than the night before. Do not think about Maggie and the alphabet thing. Do not think about the ice thing. And for all that is holy do not think about the item you ordered to replace the one you broke.

"Umm, you ladies handle each other…can handle each yourselves…handle yourselves…" J'onn stood with his hands on his hips, staring intently at the floor. "I need to go. When you have a plan, bring it to the briefing, or better yet write it down and have someone drop it off."

Maggie made a face. "He was acting weird, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, good thing I wasn’t thinking about you know what…"

"What? What weren't you thinking about?"

"No, I made sure not to think about you know…that trick you did with the letters last night or what we replaced…ya know." Alex grinned, proud of herself.

Maggie smile/grimaced. "So, while a mind reader was here, who is your boss, you were thinking about what not to think about?"

"Yep, that's the trick. It works every time."

Maggie choked, "Every time you're in the room with…"

Alex patted her on the back. "Yep. Told you I'd take care of it. So, are you ready to come up with a plan that doesn’t get my sister killed?"

"And Luthor, we need to protect Luthor, too."

Alex swatted Maggie's shoulder. "Right, protect  _Luthor_ , too. Got it." She winked, using air quotes.

Maggie wrinkled her brow. "No, really, we need to protect her. Kara would not only be crushed if something happened to her but she will throw me into space."

Alex grabbed the files. "She's kidding about that."

"I've seen her calculations on how much force is needed…"

"You're imagining things, but fine, we protect  _Luthor_  as well. It's not like I was gonna let her die…much."

"I've seen your bucket list, 'taking care of Luthor' was number thirteen."

Alex stopped, hand on hip. "That was before she and Kara started dating."

"I know, now it's number two, and by the way, I can make number 69 happen."

Alex walked out of the office. "Thanks, I don’t remember which one that is though. I'll look it up later during the briefing with J'onn."

***

Lena scratched the side of her neck. "And you're sure about this, Agent Danvers?"

_Luthor, you do know she plots your death to cheer herself up._

"Our source is reliable." Alex sat on the couch next to Kara.

"Isn't he a pot head who owes money? That might make him less than credible in some people's minds." Lena pressed on.

"Not in mine, Brian's not like that. I've looked into his eyes. I like to think I give people the benefit of the doubt. I thought you of all people would appreciate that,  _Luthor_."

Lena raised a brow, or brows as the case might have been. "Of course, and how exactly do I play into this plan of yours?"

Kara jumped in. "That's where it gets fun. You and I are going undercover."

"Undercover…as what? It's an alien sex club."

_Luthor, one might see this as an opportunity to help move things forward, be quiet._

Kara started. "Customers of course, but not really because you're the only one I want to have –"

"We know…move on," Alex yelled.

"Let her finish that sentence!" Lena said.

Was she going to say…Lena got light headed at the thought that she and Kara might actually do more than kiss. Not that she didn’t like kissing the woman, but that's all they did. And the CEO might be getting a little frustrated. Images of Kara floated through her mind.

Naked, muscular, on top of her…

_Luthor, Agent Danvers is outlining a plan that will likely end with your death, maybe pay attention?_

"Well, also, if I went in as Supergirl looking for a job that would just look bad. She's a role model."

"I'm sure you've taken a lot of time to prepare this…plan," Lena said.

Alex smirked. "Pshaw, I don’t need to plan. I came up with this on the drive over."

Lena smiled, clearly terrified. "Right, so you thought about the part where Kara is a reporter and no one will talk to her?"

Alex glared. "Okay, so new plan. Maggie and  _Luthor_  go in."

Lena bit her lip. "Detective Sawyer is well-known…not sure they'll allow an officer in."

"Okay, so Luthor and Alex go in together," Maggie said.

_Luthor, you're gonna die._

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lena said.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alex said.

"Well, that's no fun," Kara said.

Maggie held up her hand. "Listen. Luthor is on the list because of her status. It has to be her and Alex. But don't worry, Kara and I will be there the whole time and if you need anything we'll come get ya."

Lena went to her secret stash and poured a drink. "I'm not sure about this. A lot of people don't like me." She eyed Alex, meaningfully.

Alex got to her feet, pointing a finger at Lena. "Please, I could kill you nine different ways with this finger before you finish that drink! I can protect you with it, too.  _If I want_."

"With that finger? I know where's it's been," Lena said.

Kara held up a hand. "Wait, I thought it was seven? Did you learn more stuff to do with your finger? Is Maggie helping!"

Alex blushed.

Maggie sucked in a breath. "Let's stay on topic, guys. It's not like I want to be in the van with Kara when something goes wrong."

"Why? I'm not that bad. I'll bring coloring books, or you can show me the finger stuff you taught Alex," Kara said.

"Wait, did you mean  _if_  something goes wrong, that's what you meant right?" Lena asked.

"She thinks you want to launch her into space," Alex said, her face red while she attempted to holster her finger.

Kara chuckled. "Yeah, I did the calculations though and she wouldn’t survive the force needed to throw her."

Maggie's expression turned to her familiar smile/grimace.

Alex made a time out motion with her hands. "Okay, as usual, I'll be the voice of reason." Three sets of eyes glanced toward her, eyebrows raising in a weird sort of unity. " _Luthor_  and I will go in as a couple wanting to walk on the alien wild side. Verify the intel then leave."

"And there will be back-up? Other agents…around?" Lena asked.

"Nope, just us. I'll protect you, promise." Kara said, leaning over to kiss Lena on the cheek, her hand moving to the lower portion of the CEO's back tracing small circles.

_It was nice knowing you, Luthor. If this op doesn’t kill you the sexual tension will._

"Get a room," Alex groaned.

***

Kara smoothed the front of her supersuit while waiting for Alex and Maggie to show up with the items they needed to go undercover.

A familiar heartbeat approached and she opened the door before Lena had a chance to knock.

"Hi."

Kara gulped. "You look…wow…like…I would totally wish you were my customer tonight. Not that I think you need to pay for it…or that I would take your money for it…I would totally give it to you for free which would make me bad at that job…not that I give it to anyone…or that I need you to pay me…oh Rao…you look nice."

Lena cocked her head to the side. "Like what you see?"

Kara took a moment to enjoy the way the red dress hugged every curve of the woman in front of her. The low cut front and the backless cut. "Um hmm, a lot." Kara pulled Lena into the apartment, closed the door, and had the dark-haired woman on the couch within seconds.

Kara kissed a trail from red lips down an elegant neck to just above the cleavage the dress accentuated.

Lena moaned. "Kara…Kara…we should…"

"You're right, we should stop." Kara forced herself to pull away from Lena. "We need to wait."

"Well, your sister and Maggie will be here any minute."

"That, too." Kara blew out a breath. "I know…you just look really amazing. Well, you always do and I always want to kiss you and you're lips are so soft and I wonder what you taste like…wait, I mean what it would be like to kiss you in other places…I mean I think about stuff…I'm good at research and I've read things…"

Lena's eyes widened, a shocked smile gracing her features. "Really? But you said you wanted to take things slow…so I…which I get and understand and whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me but I wonder, too, sometimes…all the time…what it would be like. Research you say?"

"Get it back in your pants,  _Luthor_! That's my baby sister. We have a mission." Alex entered the apartment with Maggie, a small backpack over her shoulder.

"The door was locked," Kara said.

"And I picked it." She wiggled her fingers.

Kara got her feet. "Yeah, Maggie does tell everyone that you have magic fingers."

Alex choked.

Maggie turned to look out the window.

"What else does Detective Sawyer say?" Lena asked, a challenge in her voice.

"Stuff a sock in it,  _Luthor_." Alex set her bag on the table. "Pay attention, what I have here will save lives." She pulled out a package of cyanide capsules.

Kara looked from them to her sister. "Um, how?"

"If we get taken,  _Luthor_ …and the rest of us." She winked and did air quotes. "Have to do it for the greater good. I'll make an incision on everyone just on top of their shoulder and if something happens chew through the stitches, pop it in your mouth, and you'll be dead ten seconds later."

"I'm standing right here…I saw you wink and nudge the detective. I'm not an idiot." Lena eyed Alex.

"It's a joke,  _Luthor_ ," Alex said, nudging Maggie and using air quotes again.

Kara put a hand on Lena's back. "It's okay. She has a weird sense of humor."

"Must have to be a Danvers sister to get it," Maggie murmured.

"Just because you can't withstand the force needed doesn't mean I won't do it." Kara smiled.

Maggie had her flask out.

"I think…that's a bit extreme. This isn’t an episode of Survivor, DEO edition, Alex. I'll be there. Remember, the bonus of having Supergirl around?" Kara indicated the crest on her chest.

Alex sighed. "All right, but to be safe we should put one on  _Luthor_."

"Move on, babe, they're happening."

"Not yet, it hasn’t happened, yet." Alex stomped her foot.

Kara cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. So, if you and Maggie are on comms,  _Luthor_  and I need to have an earpiece. But, this place checks for that. I have my DEO implant that you can tap into, but…"

Lena stepped forward. "And what do you need me to do Agent Danvers? Does it involve getting to slice me open? Tagging me to monitor my every move like a migrating bird?"

"I like birds!" Kara clapped her hands.

Alex smirked. "Nah, just put these on."

"Underwear?" Lena stared at Kara, unsure.

"Yeah, Kara told us you don't wear any. A while ago. I've been living with that information in my head for months. It sucks." The tiny vein on Alex's forehead throbbed.

Kara stared at the floor.

"How do you…you used your x-ray vision?" Lena stared at Kara, eyes wide, expression – near hysterical.

"You get hurt a lot and I…did and I'm sorry."

"Told ya they hadn't done it yet," Alex said while Maggie forked over sixty bucks.

"Fine, but it's happening, Danvers. You can't stop it."

"Watch me."

"We're standing right here," Kara and Lena said at the same time.

Alex squinted. "So? Put the underwear on  _Luthor_ , there's a receiver in the elastic part that should go undetected. I hope you hate thongs."

***

Lena slipped on the uncomfortable garment.

Cringing.

Kara appeared, her eyes downcast. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I…checked you out."

"Kara, did you do it with ill intent?"

The blond shook her head.

"Did you do it to make sure I was okay?"

Kara bobbed her head.

Lena walked up to her, giving her a peck on the lips. "It's okay. To be honest I can't get that image out of my head of you naked after you stripped out of your fireman outfit."

Kara turned red. "Speaking of…Alex and Maggie are talking about us having sex and Alex is about to…" she reached out a hand and stopped a pillow from hitting Lena, "…interrupt us."

Kara tossed the pillow back, and a thud then a muttered "ow" made it back to them.

"Well, I suppose we should go out there." Lena moved toward Kara, putting her hands on the other woman's hips.

"Yeah." Kara licked her lips, eyes on Lena.

"Come on,  _Luthor_ , you aren’t getting lucky on my watch."

Kara pulled away. "Let's go, the sooner this op is done, the sooner we can get back here."

"If  _Luthor_  doesn’t have an accident," Alex muttered. 

_Luthor, see that window? Jump!_

***

Kara x-rayed the building, checked the perimeter a third time, then returned to the van.

"I didn’t see anything. The basement is lead lined.  A few guards and some basic security measures on the upper floor. The holding cells are probably downstairs like Brian said."

Maggie set her coffee cup down. "That's good. Alex and Lena are on their way in now."

Kara watched the two dots move on the screen. Her fists clenched, ready to go into action if anyone so much as looked at Lena.

"She's gonna be okay. Alex will look after her."

Forcing herself to be calm in case of an emergency, Kara decided some light, superficial conversation was in order.

"Why do you and Alex always talk about me and Lena having sex?"

Maggie reached for her coffee, hand trembling. "What? We don’t talk about that."

Kara pointed to her hears. "Super hearing, remember?"

"No…I …it's…Alex, do you read?" Maggie stared at the monitor in front of her, avoiding Kara's gaze. "Come on, Danvers, you read?"

**"Yeah, about to go in, can't really talk."**

"Dammit," Maggie muttered.

"Why is it such a big deal? You guys have sex all the time."

Maggie patted her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of airline booze, dumping it into her cup. "I know, she's just overprotective of you."

"Well, Lena and I haven’t yet. I've…never you…know…done it. And I don’t want it to be bad."

Maggie choked. "You've never…does Alex know that?"

Kara glared. "Why do you think I've never…she's always been scary."

"Ahh, well, I'm sure you'll be great…you know what I mean."

Kara kept her eyes on the monitor. "Hypothetically, what would you do? Like how do you satisfy Alex?"

She looked to her side when no response came.

"Are you okay?"

Maggie nodded, her face twisted into a grimace while she sipped from a small bottle.

Kara pressed on. "Okay, so tell me, how does one you know…with a woman…and like take into account my super strength…like what if I lost control and hurt her? Does that happen in sex? Like I've heard about it, kind of, but it's not that big a deal right? People don't get that worked up…because I'd really hate to incinerate her or something."

"Uhh…"

Kara continued, the thoughts tumbling out of her head. "And like during sex what really happens? Like kissing feels super good but is sex that much different? If it is I'd need to figure out a way to practice and see what happens so I don’t hurt Lena. And what's an orgasm? Can I have one? What does it feel like? I read about them but don't quite get it…Any chance I'd lose control there?"

Maggie wore her now trademark smile/grimace.

**"My ears. Dammit, Kara, the comms are on! Gross. Maggie, you better not tell her anything or so help me…Luthor what's wrong with you? Pull it together, the chances of her melting you or whatever are zero because it ain't gonna happen if I have anything to say about it."**

***

Five minutes earlier –

Lena straightened, put her shoulders back, and walked forward.

Something buzzed near her waist.

" _Luthor_ , get over here."

She returned to where Alex stood, rubbing her shoulder. She bent down as if tying her shoe which made no sense because she was in heels then spoke into Lena's stomach.

"Yeah, about to go in, can't really talk."

 **"Dammit,"**  came through the waistband of Lena's thong.

"Did you make us some sort of combination two-way radio?"

Alex smirked. "Yep, you have to stay close or we lose comms. No escaping me."

"I would not…I can't run in heels, everyone knows this…ridiculous. You can't talk to my belly all night."

"We don’t spend any time together. So, you know what that means? Time for a talk."

 _Luthor, it’s true you can't run, I guess it's goodbye._  

**"Why is it such a big deal? You guys have sex all the time."**

Alex and Lena perked up at the voice of Kara. They both looked around, then huddled closer as they made their way toward the front door.

**"I know, she's just overprotective."**

A guard patted them down, raising a brow.

"Really, she is so overprotective," Lena said, smiling while grabbing Alex's hand and moving them forward.

**"Well, Lena and I haven’t yet. I've…never you…know…done it. And I don’t want it to be bad."**

"Gross…turn your underwear off."

Lena ignored Alex, more interested in the fact Kara thought about having sex with her.

**"You've never…does Alex know that?"**

Alex grinned at Lena, no humor in her eyes.

 _She's never? Oh man, Luthor, run, change your name, forget the company._  

**"Why do you think I've never…she's always been scary."**

"Scary? I'm totally sweet. I'll show her scary."

**"Ahh, well, I'm sure you'll be great…you know what I mean."**

"Maggie, don’t encourage her!" Alex hissed in the general direction of Lena's belly button earning them a few sideways looks.

**"Hypothetically, what would you do? Like how do you satisfy Alex?"**

Lena smiled as the blood drained from Alex's face.

 **"Are you okay?"**  

"I wonder if she's drawing a picture for your sister about what you do with those  _magic_  fingers of yours?"

**"Okay, so tell me, how does one you know…with a woman…and like take into account my super strength…like what if I lost control and hurt her? Does that happen in sex? Like I've heard about it, kind of, but it's not that big a deal right? People don't get that worked up…because I'd really hate to incinerate her or something."**

"Yeah, we'd just hate that," Alex mocked.

 _Luthor, back up, I don't think you thought this part of the relationship through._  

**"Uhh…"**

**"And like during sex what really happens? Like kissing feels super good but is sex that much different? If it is I'd need to figure out a way to practice and see what happens so I don’t hurt Lena. And what's an orgasm? Can I have one? What does it feel like? I read about them but don't quite get it…Any chance I'd lose control there?"**

The image of Kara practicing ran through Lena's mind and she stumbled a step. Jesus, if her imagination almost did her in the real thing would surely kill her.

_Kissing, Luthor, that's all it will ever be, you can live with that or jump in front of a bullet tonight._

Alex broke out of her stunned stance and started grabbing at Lena's thong through her dress.

"Take it inside, ladies. We have rooms for that."

"Dammit, Luthor." Then there was a click and a tiny green light appeared through Lena's dress. "Finally."

"My ears. Dammit, Kara, the comms are on! Gross. Maggie, you better not tell her anything or so help me," Alex eyed Lena, who hadn't moved since the incineration comment. "Luthor what's wrong with you? Pull it together, the chances of her melting you or whatever are zero because it ain't gonna happen if I have anything to say about it."

***

Kara fidgeted with her hands wishing she had her glasses to push around her face.

"I can go patrol or something? Would that help?"

Maggie held up a hand, turning a few knobs. "Okay, they can’t hear us anymore."

"That would have been nice about five minutes ago."

"Sorry, Little Danvers. I didn’t know." Maggie appeared sincere.

"Stuff happens, it's okay. Just now my girlfriend knows I've never…and that I might blow her up if we ever…and gosh that's really embarrassing."

Maggie pulled another small bottle of alcohol from her boot and Kara wondered how many were on the woman.

"Listen, your sister loves you, and she might do weird stuff but it's because she loves you."

Kara pulled out a fidget spinner Alex had made for her out of titanium. "I know, but maybe she could care a little less? Not that it matters now, I'm sure Lena's going to find someone else."

Maggie put a hand on Kara's forearm. "Nope, I've seen the way she looks at you, and you're stuck with her for better or worse. I can recommend some books to help, will give you a good idea on what to do. But you love her and that's all that matters, just go with the rule of thumb that if it feels good for you it will probably feel good for her as well."

**"Stop feeling me up, Agent Danvers. You've got this thong rammed so high up my crack if I tried to run I'd saw myself in half."**

Maggie's forehead wrinkled and Kara x-rayed the building.

"They're in the main area now. And two men are approaching them."

**"Hello, ladies, is everything okay?"**

***

Lena whipped out her boardroom smile. "Yes, fine. She's just a little overexcited to be here." She gazed at Alex. "I swear, she's like one of those annoying little dogs that yap and pee everywhere. So excitable."

Alex bared her teeth. "Thanks, dear."

The man reached toward Lena with his hand. "Ms. Luthor. I have to admit I didn’t think we'd ever see you here."

Lena swallowed, accepting the handshake. "Well, I've heard wonderful things about what goes on here and had to come."

_Probably could have worded that better, Luthor._

Alex leaned in, whispering. "Yes, I'd have to threaten to kill her for her not to come."

Lena wrapped an arm around Alex, digging her nails into the woman's arm.

The man looked between them, clearing his throat. "Well, let us know if there's anything we can do. I'm sure we can make special arrangements for you."

"No, we're window shopping for now," Alex chimed in. "Let's go, sweetie."

Alex dragged them to a dark corner, pulling Lena next to her.

"All right, we need visual confirmation. You ready for this?"

Lena nodded.

_Luthor, you're totally not ready for this._

Alex grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the staircase to the lower floor. When they reached the door a woman with dark glasses, a black dress, and purple skin slapped a wrist band on each of them.

"Good evening and welcome to Close Encounters of the Alien Kind, this bracelet will allow you to enter the lounge, pay for food and drinks, and of course any other entertainment you choose. Enjoy your evening." The girl waved her hand and the door behind her opened.

Lena went through first, Alex pushing her from behind.

Her side burned and she glanced at the smoke billowing up.

"They're using some sort of tech that disables signals."

Lena tried to remain calm. "I appear to be on fire, is that a problem? Kara can still save me, right?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine, and I can save you. Geez, is everything about you?"

The lounge was dark, only candles spread throughout lighting the area. Waiters and waitresses scurried around with trays. Booths made up the outer area, tables the middle ring, and in the center was a stage.

Lena stopped, staring.

On the stage was a woman in a Supergirl outfit. She moved around rhythmically, her body contorting into inhuman positions.

"Really,  _Luthor_? Is it the suit that does it for you? Cuz we're gonna have an issue if it is."

"No," Lena bit out.

_It totally does it for you, Luthor. Stop looking!_

The two made their way to the selection area. Aliens sat in chairs or spread out over several of them depending on their body type. Lena glanced at one, moving back when a tentacle reached for her. Alex pushed her forward.

"Be careful, one touch from that thing and you'll wake up a week from now sore in all the wrong places," a young man said. "Then again maybe you're into that, but you don’t seem the type."

Lena backed into Alex. "Thank you."

A light mist emanated from the next alien they passed, a plaque next to it warned of memory loss, pustules, and gestation time. Lena made sure to avoid it.

"Can we go before one of us gets impregnated?"

"Okay, confirmed," Alex said.

"What? That's it?" Lena sighed.

Alex grinned, pulling her to the end of the hallway, across the lounge and to one of the outer booths. "No, we're going to have that talk now."

_Luthor, this is the part of the story where you're never seen again._

"I think I'd rather leave." Lena started to walk toward the door, but Alex stopped her.

"Too bad, I did not go to all this  _extra_  effort just so you can leave."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alex sat down, motioning for Lena to do the same. "Like I said, we haven’t had a chance to chat. And this is the perfect time. The walls are lined with lead. The comms don't work, so Kara can't hear or see anything. The DEO knows everything, just wanted visual confirmation."

"Can I get you something to drink?" a waiter asked.

"Sure, whatever the special is," Alex said.

"Okay, so is it the shovel talk? Or the one where I'm not good enough for your sister because I'm a Luthor?"

Alex rested her arms on the table. "You like my sister. My inexperienced, alien, baby sister."

"I do." Lena met Alex's eyes, not backing down.

"And what happens if you break her heart? This is her first –"

"Two Screaming Alien Orgasms, enjoy."

Lena eyed the drinks and their assortment of umbrellas, little plastic stir sticks, cherries, and alien shaped ice cubes.

"I know…trust me I know. I won't pressure her if that's what all this is about."

"No, just a friendly warning that if you hurt her I know where that tentacle alien is and I have samples of that mist."

Lena swallowed. "Ah, so that's why I'm here."

"I knew you were smart."

Lena shook her head. "I won't hurt her. I love her."

"I know, just go easy on her."

"Me? Go easy on her? I'm the one risking possible cremation if we ever have sex."

"Gross,  _Luthor_. Did you have to take it there? We were having a moment."

"And will you stop saying my name like that?"

"I'll try, but it's a habit now."

"So is making out with your baby sister,  _magic fingers_."

Alex's face reddened. "You play dirty."

"Of course I do, I'm a Luthor…and your sister likes it."

Alex waved a finger. " _Luthor_ , I'm –"

Lena arched a brow. "Yes, Agent Magic Fingers?"

"Can I interest one of you in a lap dance?" The woman from the stage in the Supergirl suit stood in front of them. Alex scrunched up her face and looked away; Lena may have taken a peek.

"I see we have a taker."

"Like hell we do –"

***

Kara paced outside the van, not caring if anyone saw her. "You think they're okay?"

Maggie tumbled out. "Yep, she just wanted to talk with Lena about you two…"

Kara stopped and turned. "What?"

"What?" Maggie reached for the edge of the van, missing and rolling halfway under the vehicle.

Kara moved Maggie the rest of the way with her foot. "I can't believe Alex would do that. Why can't she understand that I love Lena?"

"She does, but she has to make the death threat thing so Lena doesn’t hurt you…like you do with me."

Kara crinkled her forehead. "That's not why I do it…well, not the only reason."

Maggie tried to get to her feet. "Wait, what?"

"I have to get in there before she scares Lena half to death." Kara changed into a slinky black dress, let her hair down and headed toward the club entrance.

"Wait, what do you mean that's not the only reason?" Maggie yelled, her hand waving from under the van.

Kara pushed by the bouncer at the door, knocking him out when he tried to stop her. The two security guards didn’t fare much better.

Using a burst of super speed she made her way to the area that was hidden from her by the lead lining.

Alex and Lena were in a booth. Alex reached out a hand and wrapped it around Lena's neck. Lena didn’t react because there was a woman dressed as Supergirl.

Sitting on her lap.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kara asked darkly.

Alex's eyes widened when she saw her. "Crap, she's in the Red K outfit. Run, Luthor!"

The woman grinding on Lena turned to Kara. "It's an extra fifty to watch."

"Yvette?"

"Kara?"

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"You know her?" Alex asked, incredulous.

Yvette maintained her position on Lena, who hadn't moved or spoken since Kara entered, one eye on Kara the other on the woman sitting on her.

"Second job. I'm saving up to go to school."

Kara's shoulders slumped. "But this place…"

Yvette shrugged. "It's not that bad. By the way, how did your date go? Did she love the outfit?"

Alex covered her eyes, muttering. "Oh god, the night of black rubber dress flashback! Kill me now." The stem of the cherry she had been eating lodged in her eye.

Kara blushed. "I didn’t wear it."

"Shame, it would have been perfect for all the messy eating out you were talking about."

Lena angled her head at that comment and eyed Kara, still not blinking.

Alex covered her ears trying to twitch the stem out of her eye using her anger.

Kara pushed up her glasses. "Yes, you're right…perfect for all of that…yes, I agree."

"And how about the extras? Handcuffs, a crop, and a –"

"Nope, haven’t used them yet."

Kara heard Lena's heartbeat pick up.

"And she never will if I have anything to say about it!" Alex said, trying to dig out the stem with a plastic sword from her drink.

"Um, Kara?" Lena cocked her head toward Yvette.

"Right, so um, you're on my girlfriend…yikes, that's awkward to say."

Yvette glanced between the two of them. "Really? Well, I got a tip for ya, her eyes lit up at the suit. We have some at the store. They're our best seller." She eased herself off Lena. "I swear that hero must get so much action. Anyway, I'll give you a discount if you want one, third visit's the charm."

"Ha! Ha ha! Yes, I bet she does get all the action…but no, she doesn’t because she's a role model. And I wouldn’t know I'm totally speculating. But maybe she does…but probably not because she's not about that. Probably not even interested in…you know…that."

Yvette pulled down the short red skirt and smoothed it. "Sex? She's an alien, not a nun, Kara. Of course she's interested. Imagine how worked up she gets fighting all those bad guys. Though, she probably needs a really sturdy partner, you know, for safety." Yvette turned to Lena. "Since you're a friend of Kara's, no charge. She's practically a regular now…and she's not shy about talking about her appetite if you know what I mean. You're one lucky lady."

"Oh my God, someone shoot me." Alex was now trying to slice her wrists with the plastic sword.

Lena swallowed. "A regular? Really? And…she talks about all the eating out she does?"

"See ya later, Kara." Yvette walked away with a wink.

"Right, so are we ready to go?" Kara asked.

Kara was impressed with how fast Alex moved, especially in heels, and a cherry stem stuck in her eye.

***

_Luthor, this is the one time in your life you need to play it totally cool._

"So, you know her? From a sex shop that you're a regular at? And she knows about your eating habits?"

_Okay, that wasn’t what I meant, Luthor._

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. "It's not like that. I mean yes I know her from a sex shop…but I didn't know that was the kind of store it was and I don’t get what the big deal is about how much I eat out? Why does that matter? I eat out with you all the time."

Lena stared at her girlfriend, eyes narrowing. Was she messing with her?

"And hold on a minute, why was she on your lap doing that dance thing…moving her hips all sexy!"

"She just got on. I was trying to get her off when you showed up."

Kara backed up a step.

_Wording, Luthor. Work on it!_

"I mean I was trying to push her off of me."

Kara bit her lip. "Oh, can we go now?"

"Yes, there's a tentacle over there that makes me nervous."

Kara put an arm around her waist and they walked out, Kara speeding them through the top level to the van.

Alex glared at them when they arrived. "Why is Maggie unconscious?"

"She drank like a dozen of those airline booze things."

"So you stuffed her under the van?"

"No! I moved her when I had to go inside because she told me what your plan was."

Alex struggled with her girlfriend. "Will you at least help?"

Lena watched the sisters work, unnerved at how well they maneuvered dead weight. They moved in sync with one another, as if they'd done it before.

_Luthor, your paranoia's showing. As it should be! Dammit, do you have no survival instinct?_

"Why was she drinking so much? What were you saying to her? Did you do more calculations?"

Kara turned away. "I was asking her questions…about stuff."

Alex reached into one of Maggie's pockets pulling out a small bottle and downing it. "Eww…"

Stuff probably meant sex. Which meant Lena needed to woman up and talk to Kara about it.

"Um, Kara, can we go home now?"

Kara turned to her. "Of course."

"Remember what I said  _Luthor_ ," Alex said. 

"Will do  _magic fingers_."

Lena heard the muttered "Dammit" as Kara took to the air.

"What's the Kama Sutra? Maggie said I should read it."

Lena almost let go of Kara, preferring death to having this conversation at 5,000ft.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a lot longer than my typical chapter - hope it holds up the funny.
> 
> I cut it off at 6k, the conversation will be in a different chapter because - I have issue with doing things in order? And I want to write about something else right now.
> 
> Again, sorry for the length, hope it is up to par - and that you enjoy.


	10. Lena's first and maybe last game night - or as one suggested Context is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before they got together...  
> Lena gets invited to game night but misunderstands the situation.  
> Characters do not belong to me...just taking them out for another spin.

Lena glanced at her phone and read the text, again. The fluttering in her stomach that accompanied thoughts of Kara kicked in. She wiped a hand across her sweaty brow then poured herself a cool glass of water. Maybe it was more than a fluttering…

Over the last few months, she and the reporter had gotten close. They'd spent many a lunch hour together and Lena had even dropped in on Kara once or twice at home. And, though she knew they were friends, she'd started to wonder if perhaps they could be more.

_Luthor, everyone is ahead of you on this, it's go time - text her back._

Could this be it?

Did the reporter feel something for Lena?

She read it another time just to be sure.

 **Kara:**   _Hey, wanna come over and role-play tonight?_

Yep, there was no way she was reading into that.

Unless friends did that?

_Luthor, how have you made it this far in life?_

Picking up her phone, she responded.

 **Lena:**   _I'd love to. I feel like I've been waiting for so long for you to ask. What should I wear?_

 **Kara:**   _Aw, you're sweet. Wear whatever you want, but I'd go with something comfortable sometimes these things go late into the night._

Lena turned her head, and hid her smile behind a hand. Really? Who else had Kara done this with? Late into the night?

 **Lena:**   _Sounds intriguing. What time should I be there?_

 **Kara:**   _7 and bring your appetite!_

The CEO smiled to herself, unsure of the sensations she was feeling. Rapid heartbeat. Sweaty palms. Racing thoughts. Her stomach in a flip-flop cycle.

Probably nothing to worry about.

Jess came into her office a few times with various things for her to sign but she didn’t pay them much attention.

"Ms. Luthor, are you sure about that one? You thought Mr. Galen's Green Initiatives were a little too severe."

Lena, in a happy place where she was role-playing with Kara, waved Jess away. "It's fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

***

Kara set her phone down. "Aw, she said she's been waiting for an invitation forever. I feel bad." She bit her lower lip out. "I should have asked her sooner but didn’t think she was ready."

Alex glanced up from the _Munitions Monthly_ magazine she was reading. "What?"

"Lena? I invited her over tonight."

Alex reached for her sidearm. " _Luthor's_  gonna be here? I'm wearing my vest."

"Stop, she's not like that. Plus, aren't you always wearing it?"

"I like to be prepared, not all of us are bulletproof. Anyways…you cleared up that I'm your sister?"

Kara picked up the take-out menu. "Yes, I told her. Still don’t know why you're so adamant about that."

"Because I like breathing."

"Whatever, why would she care if you're my sister?"

Alex raised a brow, lowered it. Opened her mouth, closed it. Opened it again. "Never mind. So, what are we gonna do? She doesn’t strike me as the gaming type."

Kara sat on the stool next to her sister. "We're gonna play. She knows and she's cool with it."

"Fine, but if she cheats –"

"Stop it."

"I'm serious. She's a  _Luth_  –"

"Alex."

"I'm just say –"

"Quit it."

"But she might try and–"

Kara covered Alex's mouth with her hand. "One night, that's all I'm asking. Please?" Kara whipped out the pout, knowing her sister couldn’t say no to it.

Alex nodded and Kara removed her hand. "Fine, but I'm not sitting next to her and she's not on my team."

"Of course not, she's on mine. I'll even let her be the captain." Kara smiled.

Alex gave her a look, one Kara couldn’t decipher.

***

Lena pushed the button on her intercom. "Jess, can you come in here a moment."

The door to her office opened a moment later. "I have plans tonight with Kara, Ms. Danvers, you know, my  _friend_."

Jess smiled. "Finally. Would –"

"What?"

"What?"

"I thought you said –" Lena started.

"No, I said wonderful. Would you like me to make reservations for the two of you somewhere?"

Lena eyed Jess. She'd been acting weird lately and Lena wondered if perhaps the assistant had been working too much.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm going to her place, actually. We'll be staying in."

"That sounds nice. I take it you'd like me to deal with any emergencies that might come up?"

Lena nodded. "Yes, I'll be…otherwise occupied."

"Of course, Ms. Luthor. I hope you enjoy your first game night."

Did Jess just…"What?"

"Game night with Ms. Danvers? They're well-known. I've heard they can get quite…intense. She's very competitive."

Lena swallowed. "So, people talk about…people know about these role-playing nights?"

Jess scrunched her forehead. "Absolutely, she even posts photos sometimes. One of the players is a professional photographer. Quite handy and fun at  _game night_."

"Right, nice." Lena's brain fried at the implications.

She knew she was experienced(sort of), well-rounded one might say (kind of). However, not in a million years would she have suspected the cardigan-clad reporter of being so adventurous.

Sweet innocent Kara…it was kind of exciting and a bit terrifying.

"Have fun, Ms. Luthor. I don’t think I've heard about anyone not having a good time with Ms. Danvers." Jess headed toward the door.

"Jess, umm…do you hear about a lot of…people having…Danvers?"

The assistant cocked her head to the side. "Well, not a lot, I mean there's Winn and James of course. She does everything with them from what I've heard. And her sister, which is a given. No one goes near her without Alex's permission. And the sister's girlfriend is a regular now, too. But it's  _game night_. Something she invites the people she cares about to."

Lena broke into a sweat. She was totally out of her league. Photos? An army of people… Regulars?

People she cares about?

Was Kara one of the free love people who…what the hell?

That was a lot of… Did they all play at once? How was that even possible? Would Kara compare their skills and abilities?

Sweat beaded on her forehead.

"I'm sure you'll do great. A lot of people are intimidated by Ms. Danvers because she's so good, but I think you'll do fine. Just go and have fun at  _game night_."

Lena nodded because she had no idea what else she was supposed to do. She was about to go and role-play with Kara and apparently this  _was_ something the reporter did with her friends.

Gathering up her things, she put aside her insecurity and jealousy and headed home. A shower and change of clothes were in order before she went to Kara's and showed her just how good a role-player she was.

_Luthor, I know you don't pay attention to me, but I think there's something else going on here._

***

Kara set a plate of nachos on the table and grabbed a bowl of salsa.

"I hear Lena's coming tonight." Maggie helped her move a few things to get all the food to fit.

Kara stood straight. "Yeah, is there a problem with that? Or are you going to arrest her?"

"No, I just meant…I mean…it's cool that she'll be here. I can apologize to her."

Kara didn’t move, just continued to stare. And maybe her eyes did that thing right before she used her heat vision.

"I can apologize a lot. I could ask her to forgive me, too. Beg her."

"That would be great. I'm sure it would make her feel more comfortable."

Maggie cleared her throat. "Must be nice," she muttered.

Kara turned to her. "How much do you weigh?"

"Why?"

Kara shrugged. "Just wondering."

Maggie rubbed her hands together. "Okay, so what about Winn and James?"

"They canceled. Another reason I figured it was the perfect night to ask her over."

"Less stress on her, that's a good point."

Kara crinkled her brow. "No, I need someone else to play with other than Alex."

Maggie's eyebrows drew together. "But I'll be here."

"Hmm, I know." Kara went to the kitchen to grab some glasses.

Maggie smiled. "I get it; you don’t want to be a third wheel, so this is the perfect double date."

Kara stopped and turned to the detective. "What? It's not a date. Why would you say that?"

"Because it's…you blew up the lab when you thought of her naked."

Kara thought of Lena naked.

The glass in her hand shattered.

"What? That's not what happened. Alex said –"

"Maggie! Don't say another word." Alex ran into the room, pulling a shirt over her bulletproof vest.

"What did Alex say?" The shorter glared at Alex.

Kara smiled, smug. "She said that it had something to do with solar flares and to stop thinking about Lena…in that way."

"Really?" Maggie sent a pointed look toward Alex.

Alex tugged at the hem of her shirt that was stuck on one of the Velcro bands. "Okay, before you say anything, it was for safety reasons. She was having premature incineration issues and I have no idea how to treat that."

Kara turned red. "That was only a few times and it hasn't happened since…it's barely happened since."

"Don’t worry Little Danvers, I'm sure it won't be an issue when the time comes."

Alex grunted, ripping her shirt down the back. "Nope, there will be no issues or coming of the time. Nope. None."

Maggie grabbed a broom from the closet. "Sure, babe."

Kara stood there, Maggie and Alex's conversation falling into the background as she thought of Lena naked.

Her eyes burned.

She bolted to the freezer and stuck her head inside.

Dammit.

"What's she doing?" Alex asked while slipping knives in several easy to reach locations around the apartment.

Maggie's tell-tale snicker. "Looks like she had some incineration issues."

"Did not," Kara said while four pints of melted ice cream poured down the front of the fridge. "It's solar flares, right Alex?"

Alex glared while checking her gun's slide action. "Yeah…sure."

Maggie pointed to the window. "Sun's down."

"It's up somewhere," Alex said.

Kara wiped ice cream off her glasses, watching the odd stare-down between her sister and Maggie.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Make sure it's a cold one, Little Danvers."

"Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kara smiled. "Just wondering."

***

Lena adjusted her coat over her outfit, wanting to surprise Kara at the right moment. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten she braced herself.

You can do this.

Tonight's the night.

Finally, she and Kara would take their relationship to the next level.

 _Friends_  who role-played.

_Please listen to me, Luthor. Stop, turn around, and go home._

She knocked.

The door opened to reveal a short woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hi, come in. Kara's in the shower. A little mishap and well…let's just say things got really heated and she ended up with ice cream all over herself. Not that that doesn’t happen a lot anyways with her. You know what she's like when it comes to eating. Especially when she's eating something she really likes." The woman winked.

Lena raised a brow, not sure if the woman was serious or not. She stepped into the apartment and saw Alex, in full tactical gear with a tank top over it, mopping up a creamy mess from the floor.

"I see…what happened, exactly?"

Alex glared at her. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Kara got a little too excited, it happens when we do this. But there's still plenty of whipped cream, so we're all good."

Lena laughed, it almost sounded as weird and awkward as she felt.

"I'm Maggie by the way." She held out a hand.

"You arrested me. I thought you looked familiar." Lena shook the offered hand.

Maggie grinned. "Yep, sorry about that by the way. Like really sorry. It's not the best way to be remembered, my use of handcuffs." She patted the items dangling on her belt. "Well, at least not in that context."

"Ha! Yes, that's funny…hilarious, really…context is so important…and why do you have them now?" Lena swallowed, her last nerve about to be shot.

"In case anyone decides to get too frisky." She winked. "And I'm on call."

_Luthor, there's still time, this isn’t going to end well for you._

Lena clutched her coat tighter around her. What the hell had she been thinking coming here?

Alex set the mop against the wall and walked toward her. "Look,  _Luthor_ , Kara wanted you here and I pretend to respect that. She says you're nice and good and makes speeches about your eyes, but the first time I met you you shot a man in the heart, so excuse me if I'm a little on edge…not to mention I know what you're up to."

Lena took a step back, Alex's finger getting too close to her face. "I was defending myself and saving your life I might add. And what exactly is it you think I'm up to?"

"Danvers, give it a rest. She just got here, at least let her take her coat off."

"No, that's not necessary…I'll keep it on if it's all the same to you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You like my baby sister…I know what's going on underneath all that." She motioned in the general direction of Lena.

How could she know? Lena glanced toward the floor making sure none of her outfit was exposed.

_Luthor, for the last time, get the hell out of here. This is an excuse for Agent Danvers to shoot you!_

"I like Kara, yes. We're friends."

"Friends," Alex sneered. "Are you packing? Do you mind if I pat you down?"

Lena held a hand in front of her. "I do mind…I'm not armed, unlike you."

"What are you talking about,  _Luthor_? I'm not hiding anything."

"I can see your vest and I'm pretty sure that's a knife handle sticking out of your shoe."

"Nice imagination you got there." Alex adjusted the bandana over her holster. "I'm going to set things up for tonight. Since there's only four of us we'll do it on the coffee table."

Lena swallowed. They were going to…on the table. Just getting right into it. Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd thought maybe Kara would go easy on her. Perhaps not start with an audience, especially an armed one.

"You okay, Lena? You look like you could use a drink."

"Yes, maybe that will help?"

Maggie looked over at Alex, then back to Lena. "Honestly, they're great, but a lot to handle. A drink will help, especially when they start getting competitive."

Alex "hid" several knives, a couple of guns, and what looked like a grenade around the couch under the guise of fluffing the cushions.

"Competitive…about role-playing…" Lena trailed off, not sure what to do with that information.

Pouring a small shot from her flask, Maggie nodded. "You have no idea. Takes a brave soul to dance with a Danvers."

Accepting the shot, Lena downed it.

"Lena! You're here." Kara ran over to her and gave her a hug.

Normally, Lena would relax into the embrace, but not tonight.

"Hi…you know, I think I should go. I have some paperwork I forgot to do." She moved toward the door.

Kara grabbed her by the arm, gently stopping her. "I know what this is about…you're uncomfortable and I totally get it. Maggie arrested you but don't worry she won't use the cuffs on you tonight, I already warned her, and Alex is…well Alex. But I promise everything will be okay. I already claimed you as my partner for the night. Hope you're ready to score."

Lena gulped, an honest to goodness gulp. "Score?"

"Yep, with you on my team, I'm totally gonna get more points than them." Kara rubbed her hands together laughing with glee.

"Points…" What the…Was she going to be graded on her performance? Was there a learning curve? "I should…I need to go."

Alex appeared, her tank top billowing at the back to reveal  _"DEO."_

"Too bad. Hope you're leaving on my account. Later,  _Luthor_." Alex poked Kara. "Do you have any more pillows? Maggie complained for a week about her ass the last time we did this."

_Go now, Luthor. Right now. There are other women, preferably in a city far, far away._

Lena reached for the door handle. Friends, she and Kara were never going to be more than friends.

"Wait, Lena, don't go. It won't be any fun if it's just the three of us."

"Kara, I really don't think…" And then she saw the pout and the challenging glare from Alex. "I'll…stay a few moments…and watch?" She offered a fake smile hoping they didn’t think she was weird.

_You're worried they'll think you're weird, Luthor? Agent Danvers is hiding a tactical vest under a tank top._

***

"Watch? No one watches, total participation! It'll be fun, trust me." Kara pointed to the table. "Grab a plate and pick some munchies and what do you want to drink?"

Lena's steps were small, measured, and Kara was a bit worried about her.

"Water's fine."

Kara pulled Lena toward the couch when the woman had made a plate and accepted a glass of water.

"Are you sure you want to keep your coat on?"

Lena nodded. "So, how does this work? Who goes first…or is it everyone at the same time?"

Kara made a face. "All at once? That would be so weird. We roll of course."

Alex sat on the other end of the couch, Maggie on the floor leaning against Alex's legs, several pillows beneath her.

Going to the closet Kara picked out one of the easier ones to ease Lena into it.

"Okay, we'll start with Dungeons and see how you like it, okay?" Kara looked to Lena.

The dark haired woman sat there, jaw clenched, eyes unblinking, and body rigid. Kara did a quick peek and noticed her heart beating faster than normal.

"Everything okay? We can play something else?"

Lena's eyes moved to the board game. "Role-playing…game? On my…that's what you meant? Oh, thank god. I'm so relieved, you have no idea." She flew to her feet, not thinking, and hugged Kara.

"Yeah, what other kind of role-playing is there?" Kara shook her head, her friend so needed to get out more.

Alex snorted, then hid a knife under the salsa.

Maggie let her head fall forward, shoulders shaking.

"Right…no other kinds. Just…um, whatever you want to play is fine." She let go of Kara and sat on the couch.

Kara grinned. "Great, maybe we'll start with something simpler."

She selected  _Scrabble_  and throughout the game Kara noted Alex shooting looks at Lena, who would avert her eyes and turn red.

Kara had just played  _green_  when Alex cleared her throat.

"So,  _Luthor_ , what did you have in mind tonight? You know, for role-playing?" She played the word  _sister_.

Kara crinkled her forehead when Lena's pulse picked up, again.

"Uh, nothing… I had no idea…just some games." She indicated the table, where she made the word  _zap_.

"Maggie, come on, it's your turn," Kara said.

The detective slid a shot toward Lena then played the word  _pool_.

"I need a minute, this vest…shirt is chafing." Alex got to her feet taking a bowl of popcorn with her as she headed to the bathroom.

Kara sighed. "Sorry about that, she's a little paranoid…and has this crazy idea, but I made it clear to her that she's my sister so everything's fine."

"What's fine?" Alex sat down, glaring at Lena.

"Kara was just telling Lena that you're in full gear because you think she's gonna kill you," Maggie said, a serene smile on her face.

Kara huffed. "That is not what I said."

"Right, I forgot the part about how Lena was jealous of Alex because she likes you."

Kara gritted her teeth, leaning in close to Maggie. "I can throw you in space. I've done the math. Don't forget that."

Leaning back, she smiled at Lena. "Sorry, Maggie's drunk…it happens…a lot. Don't listen to a thing she says."

Looking to Alex, Lena let out a breath. "I saved your life." Then she glanced to Maggie. "And I was proven not guilty." Finally her eyes met Kara's. "You believed in me."

Kara's heart melted. "Of course I did. How could I not?"

"We all know…heard the speech about her eyes, read the article, saw the flowers, can we move on?"

"You finally read it?" Kara asked.

Alex bit her lip. "I will, soon."

"My eyes?" Lena asked.

" _Luthor_ , cool it," Alex said, making an I'm watching you gesture from her eyes to Lena.

***

Lena's right hand twitched when she pulled out a knife from beneath the cushion she was sitting on.

"I was looking for that." Alex grabbed it, stuffing it in the guacamole.

So far, game night had been interesting. Not what she'd expected, and she meant that in the best way possible after her first few moments. She had won Scrabble, noting the words played.

Kara – alien, pod, puppy, green, food, powers, naked

Alex – extra, hands, off, sister, death, knife, trained

Maggie – detect, cuff, betting, pool, kiss, stop

Lena – libel, slander, qi, zap, paper, super, friend

When Kara played her last word she looked at Lena then ran to the balcony for some fresh air. A cat yowled in the distance and the smell of burnt rubber floated in through the window and she mentioned something about a dumpster fire to which Maggie rolled onto the floor laughing and mumbling something about  _"welcome to her life."_

After that, Lena went along with whatever Kara wanted, and they did in fact, outscore Alex and Maggie. She'd managed to eat a few bites, but not too much because every time she went near a fork, Alex reached for her bandana.

After a rather brutal game of Monopoly, Lena asked, "Anyone up for some card games?"

"No," Maggie and Alex said in unison.

"Yes!" Kara smiled.

"Why not?" Lena asked the other two.

"Kara cheats," Maggie said.

"I'm not letting you teach my sister strip poker," Alex said.

"I do not." Kara said. "And what's strip poker?"

All faces turned to Lena. "Right, bad idea. It's late anyway."

"Well, we need to get going," Maggie said.

They all stood. Lena a bit awkwardly, trying to keep her coat closed.

Hugs were exchanged and without any warning, the tiny detective reached for her. Lena held up a hand out of instinct and slapped the shorter woman who, already a bit unsteady, tumbled onto the table knocking the board games everywhere and sending a bowl of popcorn across the room.

Alex jumped on Lena, screaming, "I knew it! You can't trust a  _Luthor_." And proceeded to put her in a chokehold.

Kara pulled her sister off, glaring. "It was an accident. Maggie's fine. Right? Maggie, you're fine, right? Tell her you're fine and then apologize for what you did."

The smaller woman nodded, eyes wide, and a bit scared of Kara which confused Lena.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that." She wiped off a few game pieces stuck to her with an assortment of dips.

"I told you. She's lethal!" Alex pointed at Lena, her eyes going wide.

Lena had reached up a hand up to smooth her hair.

" _Luthor_ , is there a reason you're wearing a…a…Supergirl suit?" Alex asked, her eyebrow unnervingly arched.

Lena waited to die of embarrassment.

Any minute now it would happen.

Alex's face reddened and a small vein started to throb on her forehead.

Maggie shook her head, tipping back the flask. "I thought it was just the two of them, but it looks like you'll fit in."

" _Luthor_. Why. Are. You. Wearing. That," Alex choked out between clenched teeth.

_Luthor, time to go._

"Uh…I thought…I saw it and…it makes me feel safe."

Kara let go of her sister. "Aw, that's sweet."

"Oh. My. God. You thought…and you came here as…as…as." Alex had a hard time with the words, motioning to Lena's outfit. "Supergirl…you were going to role-play with Kara as…Supergirl?" Alex stopped talking, her hands going to various pockets and food dishes collecting weapons. "This is just insane…they can't…we can't let this happen, Maggie. They're idiots." Alex continued to gather weapons, pulling an impressive looking gun from between the pillows Maggie had been sitting on.

"Danvers, you put that there? I could have blown my ass off!"

Alex continued to mumble. "Role-playing…as Supergirl…oh god, what if…we're doomed…if he reads my mind."

Lena looked away from the agent who was having a seizure of some kind. The detective was having a word with Kara. When done, Maggie winked at Lena.

"Good luck, Lena." Maggie grabbed Alex, pulling her away from a sour cream and onion dip she seemed deeply attached to. "Come on."

"Are you high? I'm not leaving Kara here with…with…look at her. Look at that outfit! You know what she wanted to do. If I wasn't here…"

"It’s gonna happen."

Alex lifted a pizza box and snagged a pair of brass knuckles. "Like hell it is. They can't…it's just…look at her."

Kara interrupted, "Alex, stop it. There's no need to embarrass Lena. She feels safe in that, so what? You wear that harness with all those loops and hoops whenever you and Maggie have date night and told me it was for safety."

Lena closed her coat, slowly. She sensed from the tears streaming from Maggie's eyes and the ever growing throbbing vein on Alex's forehead that someone was going to die.

_Probably you, Luthor. Agent Danvers is losing her mind. Why are you not moving?_

"I…Kara…that is one of those things we don't talk about in front of other people." Alex shoved the dip she'd been eyeing earlier into the front pocket of her vest. " _Luthor_ , I'm watching you. Got stuff all around here…you'll never really be alone. My eyes are everywhere. You get me? I'm not playing." Then she grabbed Kara and headed toward the door.

Lena couldn't hear what they were talking about and was glad for it.

When the door closed, Lena smiled, unsure what to do.

"So, you like Supergirl?" Kara sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Lena knew she was blushing. "I guess, yes."

Kara frowned. "I'm sorry you didn’t feel safe coming here tonight."

"No, it's not that…well, I was nervous. A bit of a misunderstanding but it's fine...I'm fine now. Everything's fine." She waited a moment. "Is your sister okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She can get a little overzealous on game night."

Lena pursed her lips to say something but chose to remain silent.

Kara fidgeted with her fingers. "Did you have fun?"

Lena nodded, knowing she never wanted to endure a night like this again.

"So, you'll come next week?"

"Absolutely."

_Luthor, better start drinking now to prepare._

Kara gave her a shy smile. "You know if there's other games you'd rather play you can bring them over."

Lena cleared her throat. They were so close. Then she remembered Agent Danvers and her comment, all of a sudden everything around her became a possible spying device.

She got to her feet. "No, that's okay. Yours are fine," she said loudly into a vase of carnations with a soggy, yet suspicious looking, eggroll at the bottom.

Kara brought her a glass of water. "Okay, but if there's ever anything new you want to try, I'm up for anything."

Lena's eyes widened. "Thanks, but I'll leave all the game planning to you," she said into a stuffed bear in a cast holding onto a half-deflated  _Get Well Soon_  balloon.

Anything could be a potential camera or bug. Agent Danvers was good…and Kara's apartment was filled with the oddest things. How would she know?

She wouldn’t.

She had to leave.

"Come sit with me." Kara led her back to the couch and sat down patting the space next to her. She offered her some chips, which Lena sifted through, carefully.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I noticed you didn’t eat much." Kara picked up some nachos with cheese, olives, jalapeños, and diced tomatoes dripping off of them.

"I had a big dinner."

Kara moaned when she bit into the food. "Me too, but I can never say no to the chance to eat. I'll eat anything." A bit of cheese dripped down her chin.

Lena imagined herself licking it and made an involuntary groan in the back of her throat. Kara glanced toward her, eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?" She leaned toward Lena, wrapping an arm around her and patting her back softly. Lena tensed. "Am I doing it wrong? Tell me what to do. Maybe if we take this off." Kara peeled off Lena's coat leaving her there in the suit with Kara holding her close.

Alex burst in, Maggie on her back.

Lena jerked, hoping her heart would start beating again.

"Not cool, Kara. Maggie needs new tires now."

"Huh, that's weird. Hey, while she's on your back how much do you think she weighs?"

"Danvers, just take me home. I'm starting to think the space thing isn't a joke," Maggie muttered

Alex repeated the motion of  _I'm watching you_  to Lena then left, Maggie still dangling off her.

The door closed. Lena raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure they're okay?"

Kara shrugged. "They're fine. Just weird, but don't tell them I said that."

Lena didn’t plan on talking to either of them ever again so had no problem agreeing. Sitting there, in a Supergirl suit, Lena felt ridiculous and just wanted to call it a night. Hopefully drinking enough when she got home to initiate a black out.

Moving to get to her feet and leave before things got more awkward, if that was possible, Kara stopped her.

"Maggie told me to ask you about the other kind of role-playing? She said you'd explain it to me."

Lena felt around the couch knowing she'd find one of the many weapons Agent Danvers hid throughout the evening, and then she'd impale herself on it before continuing this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so longer than usual and yes I know, not as funny - next update will be better - already have the title and idea I am going to do...  
> In the meantime, hope this at least gives you a few laughs.


	11. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, the morning after their first date...

Kara untangled herself from the limbs wrapped around her then floated out of bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman beside her. She moved a lock of hair off of Lena's cheek then leaned in to give her a kiss, then thought better of it when she remembered the night before.

Memories flooding her mind.

_Lena on top of her._

_Under her._

In the hallway, she stumbled when she landed on her feet and went into the bathroom. Grabbing a tube of toothpaste, she froze when it exploded in her hand.

Weird, she'd never had that happen before.

_Lena naked._

A dollop fell from the ceiling and she used that to brush her teeth with the now splintered toothbrush.

_Lena moaning._

One of the taps came off in her hand, she sighed. Nothing was made to last anymore.

Brushing thoughts of a writhing Lena aside, she decided to make breakfast.

In the kitchen, she pushed the start button on the coffee machine, cringing when she broke it.

Cheap!

Annoyed, she pulled open the fridge, managing to pull the door clear off. She made a face before grabbing some oranges and welding the door back on.

She let out a breath, peeking in her room using her x-ray vision, she checked on Lena. The CEO slept, soundly. A thin line of drool trailing from the side of her mouth. Her hair spread out across the pillow while she mumbled something about fish, breadsticks, and smelling smoke.

Going to the cupboard, Kara gripped the handle, wincing when it snapped off in her hand. She fidgeted with the door, stopping when the rest of the cabinets shook.

She drummed her fingers on the counter.

Perhaps something else was going on?

Solar flares!

Sending a quick text to Alex, she proceeded to try and get something ready for breakfast.

Taking her time as she reached for a box of cereal, pulling it free, she placed it on the counter as if it were a pound of C4.

She heard Lena moan and memories of the night before sprinted back into her consciousness. She ran to the freezer, not quite making it in time and leaving two small holes in the upper door.

Her phone buzzed and she saw a response from Alex.

Alex:  _No solar flares right now…why?_

Three seconds later…

Alex:  _You better be alone._

Kara:  _I'm alone…in the kitchen?_

The phone rang.

"Gross…you took  _Luthor_  home on the first date? I thought I warned her…taught you better, I mean."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes. She came home with me but nothing happened, well mostly nothing."

"Stop with the details, it's gross."

"Alex…"

"Fine, I'm so bummed you didn’t get it on with  _Luthor_. Is she gone yet?"

"She's still sleeping. Last night was kind of…" Kara settled herself on a stool when standing became hard.

"Stop right there, not another word or I'll shoot her on sight…accidentally. You know how alien guns are really unreliable."

"No, it's not like that…I need help, Alex."

"What? I knew it. What did she do?"

Lena moved around in the bed and Kara panicked at the lack of breakfast she had.

"Donuts!

"I'm coming!"

Kara crinkled her forehead at the response but smiled realizing her sister was finally being supportive of her and Lena.

She padded down the hallway and when she looked into her room she saw sleepy green eyes looking at her.

"Morning."

Lena stretched, the shirt she had borrowed from Kara riding up to reveal a creamy, smooth stomach and just a hint of black lacy underwear.

Kara started to hyperventilate. Each breath she took causing the furniture to move back and forth. Then a particularly deep one sucked the remnants of the sheet covering Lena right off. She grabbed the wall for support causing her apartment to tremble.

Clamping her hands onto the side of the bed, eyes wide, Lena screamed, "Earthquake."

Forcing herself to take a calming breath that didn’t involve her inhaling a dresser, Kara smiled. "No, it's just me. My powers have been wonky."

Lena looked at her, not letting go of the bed, and the only word Kara could come up with to describe her expression was incredulous.

"Wonky?"

"Yeah, it's been happening a lot lately because of all the solar flares. But there's nothing to worry about." She gave Lena, what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I have it under control and Alex is helping."

"Alex is…helping? Great…that's…that's really just great." Lena seemed to relax a bit at the news. "So, last night was…interesting." Getting into a sitting position, Lena reached for a hair tie on the nightstand. When she raised her arms, lifting her hair to reveal a long slender neck, Kara barely had time to cover her eyes before her heat vision kicked in.

Lena shot three feet into the air when the lamp next to her exploded. She glanced to the remnants, then turned wide, scared eyes to Kara.

"Sorry."

"Wonky…got it."

These solar flares were getting annoying.

***

Lena moved to the edge of the bed making sure not to spook Kara. Her mind clearing with each second and the night before coming back into focus.

_Luthor, be very careful, we barely survived the night._

When her feet hit the ground a mushroom cloud of feathers erupted into the air.

Right, the pillow…Kara had reached for it when Lena was between her…and then…

Turning, she examined the bed in the morning light. The top sheet had been ripped in half, the mattress had four or five fist size chunks missing, a pillow was unaccounted for, and the upper portion of the headboard was missing. Burn marks marred the walls, floor, and ceiling.

How had she missed all that?

Fire proof. Everything needed to be fireproof.

She stood taller, part of her realizing she'd survived a night with a Kryptonian.

_Barely, Luthor! And you didn’t even have sex, can you imagine?_

She could, and while it terrified her, she was a bit turned on too – what a way to go!

"Did you say solar flares?" she asked while bending over to grab a pair of shorts from the floor. She spun when the vase beside her shattered, smoke rising from it, two conspicuous burn holes in the wall.

Her heart barely skipped a beat that time and she was pretty sure her adrenaline didn't kick in, not that she had any left after last night.

"Yep, they're a pain." Kara gestured to the smoldering pile.

"Right, and you've verified this? Like it's happened before?"

"No…well yes, but Alex said so…and last time it was when I thought of you na –…you know it's been verified." Kara blushed while staring at her feet.

_Luthor, we have an issue. Agent not- so-passive-and-really-aggressive Danvers might have found a way to kill you._

"Right, well, I'll just freshen up."

Lena walked toward the door, stopping in front of Kara.

"Yeah, I put out some extra towels for you."

She kissed Kara on the cheek, carefully. "Thanks."

Once in the bathroom, she expected her calm to break. Oddly, it didn’t. She was in some sort of weird meditative space no amount of downward dog and warrior pose had ever allowed her to achieve.

Perhaps all she needed was a night of unfulfilled passion and fear mixed together to reach clarity.

The ceiling was coated in a thick green substance that smelled of mint, she didn’t worry.

The missing tap for the hot water as well as the splintered toothbrush went right over her head.

Doing a quick rinse of her face and scrubbing her teeth with a finger she met an anxious Kara in the hallway.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Kara went to adjust her glasses, realizing too late they weren’t there and stabbing herself in the eye. "We should um…talk? About last night?"

Lena smiled. "Sure, sounds like a great idea. Can I just make some coffee first?"

"Right, coffee. Okay, here's the thing…I hit the button too hard and my finger went right through it." Kara held up the finger in question.

One Lena had almost gotten to know intimately.

Lena cleared her throat. "Uh…sure…that happens when you have super powers and you hit the button too hard."

_Luthor, take a breath. She's talking about the coffee machine, right?_

"That's only happened on coffee machines, right?" She forced herself to laugh despite the importance of the answer.

Kara grinned. "Yeah, but I do have oranges to make juice? Or I can just go get some coffee."

"That sounds like an idea. Pretty sure I want to be caffeinated to talk about…you know."

Kara sighed with relief. "I'll just…be right back."

Lena's hair whipped around her face as Kara changed then sped off. When she lost sight of the red and blue, she sagged against the wall for a second to gather her wits.

She pushed ahead and stood in the living room. The coffee table was in three pieces. The couch frame was intact, however, one cushion was torn and leaking stuffing. In the corner, she spotted one of the others. She grabbed it and realized it was covering a large vase, still frozen solid.

Right, she remembered that. Her hand went to cover her chest involuntarily.

Placing the pillow back where it was, her eyes tracked several burn lines from ceiling to floor.

Yeah, she remembered that, too.

They'd been kissing and Kara had put a hand down there…and then fire and smoke.

Kara had said something about seeing a spider.

Lena smiled at the memory.

_Luthor, you're freaking me out with this whole calm thing._

She turned to the dining area, noting the large dent in the center of the table.

Sturdy, things needed to be sturdier.

She faced the kitchen, the one place they hadn't ventured the night before. When she tried to open the fridge, the door wouldn’t budge. A quick check revealed that it had been welded shut, recently.

Curiosity made her open the top part when she saw two holes about eye distance apart. The interior was melted. A pint of ice cream still hissed and popped. A glob landing on her face.

She closed the door.

Interesting.

She opted to have a glass of water and reached for a cabinet noting the handle was missing. She fidgeted with the door, causing the entire thing to fall off the wall and plummet onto the counter. She took a step back, barely avoiding being crushed.

"All right, bring it on. I survived a turned on Kryptonian, you don't scare me." She nodded at the mess.

_Luthor, are you okay? I don't think you're okay._

On the counter, she spotted an orange and grabbed it. She dug a finger in breaking the peel. The front door to Kara's apartment chose that moment to burst open revealing six agents dressed in black.

Lena didn’t move. She just stood there wondering if anything would shock her ever again. Not that she wasn’t expecting this.

"Don't move,  _Luthor_."

"Agent Danvers, morning. What took you so long?"

Alex motioned to people behind her, they moved in, crouching.

"What did you do?"

Lena sat on the stool, wondering the same exact thing.

She continued to peel the orange, careful to get all the white bits off.

One of the agents reappeared. "Place is trashed, definite signs of a struggle."

"Kara?"

"No sign of her. But there's something in the bathroom you should see." The agent nodded with his head, giving a wary look to Lena.

Alex raised a brow. "Don't move,  _Luthor_."

Lena sighed. "No need to worry agent Danvers, couldn’t even if I wanted to."

"Gross. Stop with the details," Alex said in a pained voice.

Lena split the orange into two halves.

"Where is she? What did you do with her?" Alex asked a moment later.

Lena shook her head. "She's getting coffee."

"Uh huh, she has a coffee machine."

Glancing into the rubble of the cabinets, Lena nodded. "Yes, she did. But she hit the button too hard and stuck her finger all the way through it." She trembled a bit at the last part of her statement, a strange giggle erupting from her throat.

_Luthor, we're not okay._

Alex groaned. "I don’t need a play by play. Just tell me where she is and what that green crap is on the ceiling and I'll arrest you, fill out the necessary paperwork for when a gun misfires, throw you in a cell until the end of time if you survive, and we'll call it a day."

Kara appeared then, a tray with two cups of coffee in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Donuts." Alex held up her gun, aiming it at Lena. "You used the code word. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Kara glanced at Lena who turned her gaze to the orange in front of her.

"What are you talking about? I wanted donuts for breakfast."

Alex squinted. "You sure? You haven't been exposed to something…perhaps eaten something you shouldn’t have?" She gagged a bit at the last part of her sentence. "I saw the bathroom…it's obvious something happened in there."

Lena pulled a slice from the orange wondering when she'd wake up. This was by far, the strangest, most surreal, dream she'd ever had.

No way had Kara's eyes glowed last night when she…and were they levitating when she was going down…

_Stay with me, Luthor. You can't go bye bye right now._

***

Kara set the tray down pulling one of the cups out and handing it to Lena. "Here, you look like you could use this."

Lena didn't respond.

Then Kara turned to her sister. "Alex, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me what it is? I don’t understand why you would use the code word."

"I didn’t mean to, and it's your code thing…not mine. You know better than to use a food with me."

"We just set it up like two days ago when you called me from that store…where you got that dress? My eyes! Please don't make me say more."

Holding up a hand, Kara blushed. "Yeah, I got it…I forgot. I had other things on my mind then."

Kara stole a glance at Lena who was eyeing her coffee. She leaned toward her. "Everything okay?"

Lena met her eyes. "Okay? Sure…why wouldn’t I be? I survived a night of making out with a super-powered being, barely…woke up to an earthquake that wasn’t an earthquake, a lamp exploded right next to me…and when I got myself together I saw the living room and everything that had happened came rushing back…so I came into the kitchen to get something to drink and the fridge was welded shut because that's normal I guess, and the freezer seems to still be smoking, which again, totally normal…then I touched a cabinet and it all fell down. Then…this is the best part, secret agents stormed the place right after led by your sister who wants to kill me and you weren’t here and they saw signs of a struggle and she keeps aiming her gun at me, so, I'm great, Kara. You?"

Kara was pretty sure Lena was not great.

The ability to pick up on subtle nuances that no one else did was what made her a fantastic investigative reporter.

She put an arm around the other woman, making sure to be gentle. "I got you; it's going to be okay now."

"So, what's with the green goop all over your bathroom then?" Alex asked, gun kind of pointed at Lena.

Kara crinkled her brow, then remembered. "Right, that's toothpaste. I had a power surge or something, you know from the solar flares."

Alex sighed, "Okay, guys, false alarm. Head back."

Kara rubbed Lena's back. "They're leaving now."

Alex stripped off her gear and set it by the door. "Maggie's on her way over."

"Maybe now isn't the best time?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Alex sat on a stool taking the other cup of coffee.

"That's mine!"

"Share with  _Luthor_."

Kara kissed Lena on the top of the head. "You okay?"

Lena stared straight ahead. "Great."

Journalistic instincts kicked in again and Kara knew Lena was so not okay.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Lena looked from Kara to Alex then back again, motioning toward the door.

"It's locked, don't worry."

"No…I meant…I thought we were going to talk…about…" She gestured to the mess in the apartment.

"Yes, of course. Right…we're totally going to talk about that. I need to explain a few things and maybe have you explain a few things because it's all new to me and that has never happened before and maybe…yeah, we should talk and maybe come up with a plan…and I need to buy fire extinguishers…right, okay, good idea. Because like my powers are messed up with the solar flares and maybe something else because I definitely felt something else in different places that shouldn’t be affected by flares when we were –"

"Oh, come on…you're killing me with this," Alex groaned, taking a bite off the croissant she swiped from Kara's bag.

Kara glared at Alex, her head tilting toward the door.

Alex leaned back, trying to match Kara's angle. "What are we talking about?"

"Stuff," Kara said.

"My unexpectedly reduced lifespan," Lena deadpanned.

Alex glanced between the two of them. "Want my advice?"

"No." Both Kara and Lena said in unison.

"Good, now listen up. I'm going to be totally honest here." Alex stared at both of them. "Kara, these solar flares are going to last a long time. Months…probably years. I think it's best if you just stop now.  _Luthor_ , you obviously can't handle it…you're still shaking."

Lena put the orange half in her hand down and smiled, but it was kind of creepy Kara noted.

"You're still pointing a gun at me, Agent Danvers. And I've had a rough twelve hours so I might be a bit on edge."

Alex glanced down at her hand then holstered her weapon. "It's a habit."

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Alex said.

In their moment of semi-privacy, Kara put a hand on Lena's cheek. "Hey, you sure you're okay? You're acting a bit weird."

Lena placed her hand over Kara's. "Fine. Last night was really…new for me and I'd like to talk about it, please."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Maggie asked.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked, arms crossed.

"I brought donuts." Maggie held up a bag. "Alex made a big deal about them when she called."

"It was…how did you not know it was the code?" Alex asked.

Maggie glanced at her. "What are you talking about? Who uses that as a code word?"

Alex pointed to herself. "Me, like two days ago when I thought Kara had been kidnapped and was being held with kryptonite handcuffs."

Maggie nodded. "Right, yeah, I was busy going down on y –"

"We get it." Alex turned red.

"Get what?" Kara asked.

Maggie smirked. "Well, Little Danvers, it's like this –"

"Kara, listen to me, not her." Alex put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Me, only me."

Kara shrugged. "Okay, but I still don't get it."

Alex smiled. "I know, and hopefully you never will."

"Danvers, you can't –"

"Just a bit longer, Maggie. Let me have this!"

Kara eased up a bit. "Okay, fine…Maggie are those chocolate glazed?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong! Crullers."

"Those, too!" Maggie tossed a second bag from behind her on the table.

Out of the corner of Kara's eye, she noted Lena hadn't moved.

"Okay, would you two mind…Lena and I need to talk."

Alex stripped off her vest and pulled a donut out of the bag. "We're good, thanks. So, as I was saying these solar flares are kind of a permanent thing."

"Danvers, stop it." Maggie looked at Kara. "Hey, Little Danvers, why is your headboard in the alley?"

Kara felt the blush creeping up her face at the memory.

Alex ran up to her slamming two ice packs over her eyes. "Darn solar flares, gonna kill _someone_ ," she said, staring at Lena.

Kara pushed them away after a second. "I think you're mistaken, Maggie. That would just be weird. Why would I put it there? Like it stays in the bedroom…who would do that?"

Maggie shook her head pulling out her phone. "I took a picture. I'm sure it's yours. Look, it has two huge holes burned into it and then  _Kara and Lena 4Ever_  beside them. And then these…are those handprints indented at the top?"

Alex grunted. "Kara…"

"You said –"

"Listen, the solar flares thing is crap," Maggie said.

Kara gaped. "But…Alex said…all those times…"

"Think really hard, Little Danvers, what do all the times your powers went goofy have in common."

Kara thought. The first time was when she was at CatCo and had thought of Lena naked…she grabbed the ice packs and slapped them over her eyes.

"Alex!"

***

Lena listened to the conversation around her but none of it really seeped into her head.

She waited for her nerves to kick in, or perhaps her survival instinct.

_Luthor? Hey, buddy, how are you doing?_

She got to her feet, taking one of the bags of donuts with her and half an orange. Kara followed behind her with the coffees.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked in a voice one would use with a hurt animal.

"Couch."

"Okay, yeah, we'll do that. Um, anything I can do?"

Lena shook her head.

Once she reached the piece of furniture in question, she pursed her lips.

Using a foot she pushed the bottom cushion as close to back in place as she could then sat down.

She surveyed the room, thinking about the night before.

"Kara, do you think it's possible that your power problems might not be related to solar flares?"

"What? Well, Maggie just said…"

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her close, kissing her. Running a tongue along her lips. Then nipping while she lightly caressed the hero's neck.

"Oh, Rao," Kara gasped, turning away and incinerating what remained of the coffee table.

"As I was saying," Lena murmured, still unfazed by everything.

" _Luthor_ , you made your point and I just totally explained all this while you were impersonating a potato. But I think you can see why I did it." Alex came into the room, fighting with the smoke detector dangling by a wire above her. "Just take a look around."

Lena nodded. "All we did was make out. It was nice and lasted a long time, but…" She swallowed, the lack of release floating around in her gut.

"Aw, you a little  _blue_? Too bad so sad,  _Luthor_ ," Alex sang. "If you stick with this I see a lot  _blue_  in your future."

Kara chimed in. "What's wrong with that? Lena looks great in blue."

Lena eyed her girlfriend.

Alex raised a brow and grinned. "Yeah, it'll be a good look on her."

"Can we get back on topic please?" Lena asked.

"So…Lena, thinking about you and…doing stuff with you makes my powers wonky." Kara took a few steps away from the CEO.

Lena nodded, her face blank. "Yes, that's what she's saying…should have said…some warning about what to expect would have been nice." Lena waved her hand around the room. "Look, just look at this. From making out…we didn’t even have –"

Her mind went blank at the prospect of sex.

_Luthor, good to see you back. Have a donut and stay calm._

" _Luthor_ , you're killing me with all this graphic detail. Zip it." Alex reached for her holster, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, Danvers, we're out of here," Maggie said.

"But…I can't…she needs me."

"Nope, not right now."

"Remember,  _Luthor_ , I'm watching you."

Lena watched the detective drag Alex out of the apartment.

Finally alone with Kara, she relaxed.

A bit.

***

"So…"

"So…"

"Last night was nice," Kara ventured.

Lena picked a donut out of the bag. "Yes…nice. Also a bit new…at least for me?"

Kara held up a hand. "Let me just change out of my suit for this? Feels weird talking about…you know…while I'm in the suit."

"Right, in the suit would make it weird."

In a flash, Kara was back. She grabbed the cushion in the corner eying the ice block beneath it.

Right, that was when she and Lena were…and her hand had…

Her eyes tingled.

Stop thinking about it!

Getting comfortable on the couch, she watched Lena pick at the donut but not really eat it.

"Right, so it's new for me, too. And like I had no idea any of this," She gestured to the room. "Would happen. That was a surprise."

Lena's nodded. "A surprise…yes, that too."

"I just got so excited you know? Like overly and I have no idea why…and then I got these weird feelings in strange places and then my powers went crazy and I thought it was solar flares…but it wasn't and now I know it's because of you and how I feel about you which is embarrassing because you know that I really like you…I mean I love you…and have self-control issues as a result of it, but I'll work on it and you have nothing to worry about. I'd never hurt you."

Lena swallowed. "Yeah, we'll just take it slow. Ease into things."

Kara relaxed. "Yes! Slow, that sounds perfect. And now that I know what's going on when I feel…you know…things. I can stop."

Lena smiled, then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Kara wrapped her arms around the other woman, inhaling her scent, nuzzling her neck, lips on her…

Her eyes and other parts tingled.

"Let's start with holding hands! That sounds good."

Kara faced forward, willing herself to calm down.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

***

"Whatever you need. I'm not going anywhere."

She sank into the couch cushion, enjoying just being next to Kara. She ran a hand along the hero's leg, freezing when the cup in Kara's hand exploded.

"Ha, I'm fine. Not a problem. Totally under control," Kara said.

Lena eased her hand back.

_Luthor, there's slow or the last thing you see before you die is a laser light show between your legs._

"I'm going to get the rest of that orange."

She got to her feet, heading into the kitchen.

They could do this. They just had to find a way to be intimate without turning Kara on.

Yep, that sounded not so fun when she thought about it.

She reached for the orange, knocking a box of cereal off the counter. The moment it hit the ground. It exploded. Bits of green, red, blue, orange, and purple flying everywhere. The faint smell of sulfur in the air.

Lena screamed, hit the deck, and started crying all within half a second. Hours' worth of adrenaline and a whole lot of repression kicking in at once.

"What the hell is this? I can't deal...exploding breakfast goods...it's just not normal. Is the orange armed, too?" 

Kara was there in a second, shielding Lena from the confetti-filled party popper.

She grabbed at Kara. "I'm only human!"

Kara squeezed her tighter. "It's okay. I got you."

"Why is your kitchen trying to kill me?"

"Alex put that there. She likes to do funny stuff now that you come over."

_Luthor, let's look into sedatives, huh? Future isn't looking all that Zen for you._

"Maybe you could ask her not to do that...for me?"

"Of course."

Lena sighed, relaxing into Kara's embrace, her warmth, her strength.

"Lena, I get really tingly when we do stuff…like in strange places…what does that mean?"

"That I'm going to die with a smile on my face?"


	12. The Night Before the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the rating on this fic finally goes up a notch, just to be safe :)  
> Characters are not mine, just having some fun.

Lena clung to Kara, eyes squeezed shut, lips peppering a warm neck with kisses as they flew away from the restaurant and toward the reporter's apartment.

When Kara landed, she almost collided with a dumpster when Lena bit down on her earlobe.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I like to know I have an effect on you," Lena smirked.

"Oh yeah, you totally do…like sometimes when I think about you naked…not that I do that…a lot or without good reason…and I definitely do it in a really super respectful way and like you know I wonder and sometimes I imagine and I really want to kiss you right now." Kara's mouth snapped shut.

The only words Lena took away from that ramble were naked and kiss.

The two stood there a second before Kara pushed Lena up against a brick wall, kissing her, running her hands up and down her body. God, how many hands did Kara have? Lena purred at the feeling. She could already feel the advantages of having a super powered girlfriend.

_Luthor, this is it. Finally!_

Lena gasped, hands tangling in Kara's hair. "So long…have waited so long…I'm ready. My body…is ready."

"Hey! Get a room." A male voice called out from behind them.

Kara froze, glancing at the man who spoke. "Don’t I know you?"

The man squinted. "Oh, yeah…you got naked in the middle of the road then knocked me out with a damn hat. What are you dressing up as tonight?"

Kara positioned herself in front of Lena. "No, that was an undercover…that was for an operation…that was official police…I was practicing with a friend…that was nothing. Actually, she has a Supergirl suit." Kara pointed at Lena.

Lena stared at the ground, a hysterical laugh escaping her as flashbacks from game night assaulted her mind.

The outfit.

The role-playing miscommunication.

The look Alex had given her.

_Luthor, I thought we agreed to repress this?_

"Huh, kinky. Gonna show me?"

"Not tonight," Kara said.

"Can we go inside now?" Lena pleaded.

"Sorry, of course." Blushing, Kara grabbed her hand and headed toward the front entry.

Once inside they made a beeline for the stairwell which Kara had them up in a second. Standing outside her apartment she fumbled for her key while Lena kissed the back of her neck.

She lost herself in the sensation of Kara. The feel of her skin. How warm and soft it was. She ran a hand over a smooth, firm stomach and groaned when she could feel the abs.

A buzzing sound, then Kara spoke, "Wow, that's weird." Kara pushed the door open a second later and Lena thought she spotted scorch marks along the wall.

Inside, Kara picked Lena up and the CEO wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist in reflex.

A surge of heat hit Lena in the gut and she leaned her head forward, letting out a sensual groan.

The body holding hers jerked a few times, and then Lena found herself sitting on the edge of a table.

Kara swooped in, kissing Lena senseless. Strong, warm hands gripping the CEO's hips and pulling her forward. Lena moaned at the feeling and started to rock her hips. The heat between them grew…or was it really getting hotter in there? Lena pulled away to get some air, overwhelmed with everything she was feeling she noted how blue Kara's eyes were…like so blue…the blue right before she…

Lena jumped when something loud hit the table behind her. "What was that?"

Kara smiled, nervously. "Nothing, my hand slipped. So, how are you…maybe we should talk a minute? Can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry? Well, no we just ate each other...with each other...we ate dinner…"

"Do you smell smoke?" Lena asked.

Kara clapped her hands. "Yes, I'm going to light some candles and turn down the lights."

Lena side-eyed Kara.

_Luthor, I feel like we might be too distracted at the moment and missing something important._

Lena frowned as Kara backed away from her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, great. Never been better. Just you know…drink? I could use a drink."

Lena got to her feet and sent a reassuring smile in Kara's direction. "It's okay. You don’t have to be nervous. We're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Lena knew it how important it was to make sure Kara was comfortable since she was less experienced and was probably embarrassed about not knowing what to do.

Kara blew out a breath and Lena had to hold her ground to avoid being knocked over.

"Sorry about that. Totally didn’t mean…my powers can be weird at times. Especially when there are solar flares which there have been a lot of lately…And I'm comfortable…totally at ease. With you and me…Just you know…I want to make sure you're okay. Like humans need to stay hydrated. I know that's important and Maggie's always telling me how thirsty you are so…" Kara babbled.

Lena forced a grin while she resituated her hair so she didn’t look like she just got out of the wrong end of a wind tunnel.

"That's so nice of Maggie. I'll have some water."

Kara sped off, returning a moment later with two glasses. She handed the one without the biohazard warning to Lena.

"What's that?" Lena nodded toward the one in Kara's hand.

"This?" Kara held the glass up, swirling the glowing yellow contents. "It's a special drink. Toxic to humans, not sure why. Might be radioactive?"

Lena raised a brow and squinted at Kara, never sure if the hero was being serious. "Really…is that safe to be around…for me?"

"Sure. Totally. I'm almost certain. Like ninety-nine…ninety...eighty percent positive. I'm just gonna finish this and put the glass back in the lead-lined container it comes in. Last time I put in the sink, it melted. The sink not the glass. M'Gann was really insistent I only use this glass. And she also told me not to mix it with club soda…I think that was it, not sure…but she said it could be even more toxic." Kara downed the beverage, disappeared, then was back.

Lena made a mental note to start some sort of anti-radiation treatment the next day. Idly, she wondered if it would be odd to ask Kara to put her mouth through some sort of scrubbing.

"Would you like to talk?" Lena asked when she noticed Kara looked uncomfortable, then again it could be the potentially toxic drink she'd just had.

"Sure, that would be nice."

Lena followed Kara to the couch where they sat, not quite on opposite ends but not close either.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled. "Anything, I have no secrets from you."

"Speaking of, I read the Kama Sutra. It was…like wow, you know? Have you read it? You should read it. Want to borrow my copy? We can read it together or do other stuff together. It's really…descriptive. Like I learned a lot and really feel like it was a good decision to read it and...you should, too. Did I say that already?" Kara adjusted her glasses and sent a hesitant smile in Lena's direction.

Lena ran the cool glass across her chest. "Uh…okay. I haven't read it actually."

Wind whipped across Lena's face, and by the time she wiped the hair away, Kara sat in front of her, closer. "Here's my copy. You should read it, soon."

Lena noted several dog-eared pages and when she flipped through it, the amount of notes and highlighting made her nervous.

_Luthor, your body is so not ready for this. You need to get back into Yoga, stat._

"I will." Lena swallowed, putting the book on the coffee table. She then noticed what else was there. "Is that a riding crop?"

Kara grinned. "Yeah, I got it free when I bought my dress. Remember, the girl told me it would be good for all the eating out I do and was really durable for work. Want to see?"

"Umm…uhhh…" Lena's mind completely blanked.

"I'll just get it."

Lena nodded.

Kara reappeared with a black, rubber, dress. Several hooks, loops, and other attachments dangled off of it. Lena backed into the cushions not sure her brain wouldn’t explode if she ever saw Kara in something like that…or what it connected to.

"What do you think? Alex said it was too much so I didn’t wear it tonight. But it has some cool attachments and I got these handcuffs too…you know for…because I thought…I saw this movie...do you watch movies? We should watch that one together, do you want my copy? But anyways they're really handy and it could be interesting…you know. What do you think?"

_Luthor, I think we need to start working on your inexperience and we need something more than water._

"Do you have anything stronger to drink?"

"You mean like milk?"

"No, I mean like bourbon or whiskey or I'll even take rubbing alcohol if that's all you have."

Kara shot to her feet, back in a flash with a tumbler full of dark liquid.

Lena downed half of it, enjoying the burn. "Thank you."

Kara edged a bit closer to her. "What do you think about the dress?"

Lena didn’t dare look at it, keeping her eyes on Kara. "I think it's…nice. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? Work? I have some really hairy investment stories I could tell you."

Kara's thigh now rubbed against Lena's and the CEO whimpered at the contact.

"I'm good."

They both leaned in at the same time, their lips crushing one another in a desperate kiss. Then Kara was straddling her and rational thought left the dark-haired woman for a time.

She ran her hands along muscled legs and her whole body thrummed with anticipation and her need grew. Warmth settled down south and she let out a moan.

_Pace yourself, Luthor. You are about to spend the night with a Kryptonian._

Kara nuzzled Lena's neck, hands gripping Lena's hair and pulling back to expose more. Lena dug her nails into Kara's back when she felt her sucking on her pulse point.

A tear, the rending of fabric broke through her senses. She forced her eyes open and saw Kara toss a split cushion on the ground, a shocked expression on her face.

"Everything okay?"

Kara turned to her, a guilty expression on her face. "Yep, I've been meaning to get that looked at. Alex probably sliced it with one of those knives she likes to hide."

Lena felt the formation of a thought but they resumed kissing and Lena blanked, only able to focus on Kara's lips and tongue. A million different sensations built up inside of her. How she had dreamed of this and now it was happening.

When she heard Kara let out a moan of her own, the CEO bit down on the collarbone she had been sucking on.

Kara stood up suddenly and started waving at the ceiling. It took a moment for Lena to clear the haze of lust but when she did, she realized the smoke detector was going off.

"What…is…"

"It's just the battery. I always forget to change it," Kara said, floating up and tearing it free from the ceiling, allowing the wires to dangle.

Lena glanced around the room noting the smoky atmosphere. "Are you sure –"

"It's just the candles."

"But you didn't light any can –"

Before Lena could finish or think about what was happening, Kara was back on her, both of them lying down on the couch. The full body contact fried Lena's brain and she gave into her more basic urges.

_Why isn’t your survival urge kicking in, Luthor?_

Their hands roamed over one another, tentative at first, then with more courage, more force. Beads of sweat broke out on Lena and her heart thudded against her ribs.

No longer content with exploring one another's lips and neck, mouths made their way downward. Kara kissed Lena all the way down to her stomach, even through her dress; the CEO could feel the heat coming from the other woman.

Knowing if she let it last any longer she'd lose control, Lena pulled Kara back up to her. Claiming her lips and flipping them over so she was on top.

Blue eyes sparked…she stopped a moment, no they were sparkling. She ran her hands down Kara's chest, cupping a breast and squeezing.

Kara's head angled toward the corner and the corner erupted in flames.

Lena froze.

What.

The.

Hell.

Kara used her freeze breath. "It's okay, I saw a spider."

"That seems extreme."

Kara was breathless. "Um, I really don't like them."

Then Kara was on her once more and Lena didn’t care about anything else.

"I want to feel you," Kara murmured.

Lena pushed her up and managed to get to her feet. She turned her back to Kara. "Mind unzipping me?"

A second later a feather light kiss was placed on the back of her neck and then a cool breeze as her dress fell away.

"Wow…Lena, you're so –"

When Kara didn’t finish the sentence, Lena turned to find the reporter gripping the bottom cushions of the couch with her eyes screwed shut.

"Kara?"

Blue eyes popped open. "Yep. I'm good…totally in control."

Kara stood, motioning to her back. Lena obliged, kissing the skin of Kara's back as it was exposed. Then she turned the Kryptonian around and pushed her onto the couch. The reporter put her legs on the coffee table and Lena put one foot on the cushion next to Kara getting ready to straddle her and smirked.

Then the floor collapsed.

Lena grabbed her chest and spun to see what the hell happened.

The coffee table lay in pieces, Kara's feet at the center.

"Sorry, it's super cheap. I've been meaning to get a better one."

Then Lena was pulled down onto a firm, warm body. The feel of hot skin against hers almost sent her over the edge. She was so ready.

They couldn’t get enough of one another, hands roaming, tongues tasting, lips sucking.

Lena felt things building up and knew it wouldn’t take much. She prepared, lifting her leg just enough between Kara's.

"Rao…" was followed by the sound of more fabric tearing and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brown blur hurdle toward the corner where the spider had been.

"Kara, are you –"

"Perfect," gasped the reporter. "This is like the best ever. If I had known…"

Lena found herself straddling Kara. The blonde staring at her chest with wide eyes. Lena grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close. Beneath her, Kara's legs jerked and something loud crashed behind her. She tried to look, but Kara held her in place.

Lena swallowed, barely able to control herself. "We should move this into your room."

Kara stared at her. Glasses oddly disfigured as if they'd been close to something hot.

"Or not…it's up to you."

 _Please say yes, I'm so close,_  Lena thought.

Kara scooped her up and Lena found herself in Kara's bedroom. The reporter hovering above her, a smile on her face.

"Do you want some more water? You're sweating."

Lena shook her head. "I'm fine."

Kara dipped her head kissing the spot above Lena's heart. "It's beating so fast."

"Yeah, that's what you do to me."

"I'm sorry. Should we stop?"

"No!" Lena forced herself to calm down. "Don't worry, it's a good thing."

Lena sat up, pushing herself against the headboard, then removed her bra never breaking eye contact with Kara.

Kara's eyes glowed…no that had to be wrong. They caught the reflection of something outside the window. The moonlight. Lena's heart softened at the thought.

When Lena grinned and pulled the other woman to her, Kara gripped the top of the headboard with both hands. Lena kissed Kara's chest, her breasts, prepared to boldly go…and then a gun went off.

She stopped moving, unsure what the hell was happening but sure Agent Danvers was about to crash through the window until she saw Kara move to the end of the bed with the headboard in her hands.

"Um, are you okay?"

_Luthor, I could ask you the same question._

"Yep, totally fine. I must have assembled it wrong," Kara said.

"Nothing lasts forever," Lena said.

Kara looked at her. "We will."

Lena glanced away from the bright light created when Kara used her heat vision to burn something into the bit of wood in her hands.

"I'm just gonna throw this out the window real quick."

Lena was so ready, so close.

When Kara got back she grabbed her by the arm and laughed as they tumbled on the bed together in a mess of limbs.

"God, Kara, this is…perfect." She leaned down but was stopped when Kara slipped her own bra off revealing…

Lena's mouth went dry.

"Lena, are you okay? Your heart stopped for a second."

"Fine."

Perfect breasts.

"Good."

Those abs.

"Great."

She wasn’t going to survive the night.

Kara grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest and Lena's eyes crossed at the feeling beneath her palm.

When she opened her eyes they did their lip bite thing as they moved against one another.

She massaged, rubbed, and squeezed. Lowering her body so more if it was in contact with Kara's. As she explored, body trembling with anticipation and a need she'd never experienced before, she sneezed.

Then she did it again.

She forced herself to look up and saw a cloud of feathers floating around her. A shocked expression on Kara's face.

"I was holding them and it just…exploded. Last time I get pillows at the Bargain Bin."

Yes, Lena knew that feeling…exploding, she was so close.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded, then flipped them over and began her own trek down Lena's body. Her tongue moving faster that humanly possible.

Lena grabbed at anything, knowing this would be the best ever, she was ready. Kara moved further south and Lena's hands brushed across the mattress noting a few large fist-sized dips.

Then Kara wasn't moving. Lena prepared for something...anything...

"I think we should stop."

Lena's head popped up. She hadn't expected that.

"What?" She was so close, dammit.

"I think I might be turned on."

Lena eyed her. "And that makes you want to stop?"

_Luthor, you know Agent Danvers has something to do with this._

Kara got to her knees, fidgeting with her fingers.

Lena couldn’t help but stare at them.

So long and she knew what they were capable of. She barely muffled a groan.

"Well…yeah because…for safety. I wouldn’t want anything weird to happen or you know like my powers getting weird. I'd like to be able to stay in control like I have been so far. I wouldn’t want to damage or break anything. So far everything has been totally fine...like nothing to worry about at all."

Lena sighed, "Of course, whatever you need. Should I go?"

"Please stay? I'd like to hold you."

Lena forced herself to nod, wanting nothing more than to go home and take care of things, but the hopeful smile was too much to say no to.

"Thanks." Kara reached for her dresser, rummaged through a drawer and threw Lena a shirt to wear and some shorts.

She put on the shirt and tossed the shorts on the ground.

Laying back on the bed she pulled a sheet over her, wondering why it was so small. Then Kara wrapped herself around her and being warm was no longer an issue.

With a sigh, Lena closed her eyes. Somehow she would sleep and not die from need.

"Lena, Maggie got me a copy of Cuffs and Rubbers, she said I should watch it with you, something about it being a good bonding or was it bondage flic?"

_Luthor, here's the deal, hold a press conference tomorrow. It'll be quicker and less painful than what you're going through now._


	13. For Science and other stuff...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns the specifics of Kara's powers...for science.  
> Characters not mine, just borrowing them.

 

Lena cracked her knuckles then stretched her arms in front of her.

Kara sat across from her, an intent look on her face.

Laid out on Lena's desk was every type of measuring device known to man. She was going to get some answers so she could have…so she could finally…so she could do…

It was for science.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Kara smiled. "Yes. What do you need me to do?"

Lena pulled out her laptop. "First, we'll get some basics out of the way and then get to the specifics. How hot would you say your heat vision gets?"

Kara pursed her lips. "About a hundred million degrees…Fahrenheit. Could be higher though if I'm super pissed."

The blood drained from Lena's face.

"That's really…warm."

_Duh, Luthor, does MIT stand for Mediocre in Technology?_

She swallowed. "Right, so pretty hot then."

Grabbing her trash can she swiped her arm across the table and got rid of all the thermometers.

"Won't be needing these," she laughed, weakly.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. "Yeah, need more of a spectrum comparison like they do with the sun. But to give you some perspective it's on par with the center of a nuclear detonation." Kara smiled, hopeful. "Does that help with your…science?"

Lena worked her mouth a moment. "That…you shoot…that comes out of…your eyes make that happen?"

Kara nodded. "Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool? Yeah, sure…and afterward, there are no radiation issues? How do your glasses not melt or your head for that matter?"

Probably not the most scientific of questions, but she was curious because she had been around that…Kara's head had been close to parts of Lena that she was very fond of. She crossed her legs remembering one particular instance.

She pressed on.

For science.

Kara shrugged. "It just doesn't. I'm pretty tough and I don' think I need to worry about any radiation issues. I also remove my glasses before I use my heat vision, it's messy otherwise."

Lena made a mental note to do a few quick tests after Kara had used her heat vision. She suspected the burns on her back, shoulder, and hip were not the result of an allergy to vegetables, despite Kara's insistence.

Rubbing at her neck, which was now itchy. Was it before? Was that a blister? A pustule? Wondering if she perhaps should start another anti-radiation treatment, Lena asked her next question.

"Okay, how strong are you?"

Kara squirmed in her seat a bit. "Hard to say, but like last year I lifted a really big ship, like super big, and threw it into space. If I had to estimate I'd say I can lift a few megatons if the occasion called for it."

"Right," Lena said. "So, there's not a whole lot that you can't…break."

 _Like headboards, coffee tables, heavy metals…her bones_ , Lena thought while she cleared her desk of the remaining tools.

"Nope, I can crush just about anything. This one time I was bowling and lost my concentration for like a second and turned the ball into a pile dust, focus is pretty important." She paused a minute. "There is this one metal, though, your mom had it. I couldn’t budge it."

_Luthor, that steel frame you had your eye on ain't gonna cut it, but let's look into this metal your mother had. For science._

"Well, that's handy."

"Come on, let's do more stuff  _for science_ ," Kara said.

Kara got to her feet and rounded the table. Leaning down to kiss the CEO. Lena felt strong arms lift her out of the chair and then she was being carried to the couch. When Kara settled them, she heard the springs protest, just a tad. As much as she wanted to…learn more, she was becoming increasingly more paranoid.

Was that a side effect to radiation exposure?

"Did you hear that?"

Kara raised her head cocking it to the side. "What?"

"I thought I heard Jess."

Kara lowered her glasses and looked toward the door. "Nope, she's…it looks like she's texting with someone." She readjusted her position a bit. "She's telling someone that…oh, that you're…busy, Yeah, that's it."

Lena raised a brow. "Busy?"

"Uh huh." Kara turned her attention back to the CEO's neck.

Losing herself in the sensation, Lena almost forgot the reason for all her questions.

"Are there any other abilities I should worry…know about? Not worry, I'm totally not worried."

Lena lost track of time and she was pretty sure she had a few out of body experiences when Kara demonstrated her finger skills with speed.

_Luthor, keep your head in the game. Last time you got distracted Kara gave you a new skylight and the time before that you were convinced the hickey she gave you was a blood clot._

"We should stop," Lena gasped, breathless.

"You sure?" Kara ducked her head lower and despite the arousing image, all Lena could think of was a few nights prior when they had done this and she glanced down and saw Kara's eyes turn orange seconds before a pile of laundry erupted into flames and Kara blamed bad wiring.

Biting down on the conflicted emotions running through her, arousal and fear, she learned to accept frustration as a way of life.

She sat up. "Totally sure."

Kara looked up, her body resting on top of Lena's. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Great. This is awesome."

Kara crinkled her brow. "Well, you did say this was for science so we could have…so we can be…we can do…for safety. This is all for safety."

Lena nodded, remembering. "Yes, for safety."

_Luthor, there's safe sex, and then there's what you're trying to do which falls under several categories such as, daredevil, death wish, adrenaline junkie, lacking in survival instincts, and many will point out "when idiots are in love"._

"Well, when we do it, it will be great. I can go for as long as it takes." Kara grinned at her and Lena melted a bit at the sight, and then the words sank in.

"As long as it takes?"

Takes for what? Lena wondered.

Kara sat straighter. "I have unlimited stamina and want to make sure you're satisfied…and it'll be my first time and Maggie said if you don't have at least a dozen orgasms I'll have failed you."

Lena didn’t know whether she was turned on or terrified…a common occurrence as of late.

"Can you not talk to Maggie…ever again?"

Kara shook her head. "Tried that, but since Alex is making more of an effort with you I have to do the same."

Lena wondered if that explained the dramatic decline in death threats over the last few weeks.

"How about a compromise?"

Kara nodded, eager. "Absolutely. Are you willing to put up with some harassment from Alex so I can threaten Maggie? If we can find a balance you're okay with that would be great because I have an idea."

Lena squinted her left eye, examining Kara's expression.

_Give it up, Luthor. You two aren’t on the same page, probably not even reading the same book._

Fidgeting with her hands, a habit she recently started doing again, Lena shook her head. "I meant a compromise about when we have…when we…you know…"

Kara let out a laugh. "Of course, you meant when we…you want to compromise about the thing that we want to do. About doing…yes, I see now. Okay, yes, that makes a lot more sense."

"Yes, how about we decide what's adequate and any further talks regarding…sex…we just include the two of us?"

"Are you sure? I have a lot of questions," Kara said.

So far, Maggie's advice had nearly killed Lena on six separate occasions, caused Kara to terrorize a delivery man, and take out Alex's lab at the DEO.

"I'm totally sure."

She could handle a few questions about sex. She was an adult after all.

"Okay, how will I know when you've had an orgasm? Or me for that matter? And this whole G spot thing, I've read it's really tough to find and might be a myth? What's the truth? Do you have one? Do you know where it is? Do you think I have one since I'm not even human? And like, are we the same down there? I was looking at some movies and it seems like we are but how can I be sure?"

_How's that adulting thing working out for you, Luthor?_

***

Kara stripped off her suit wrinkling her nose at the smell.

She set it in the tub to soak and headed into the kitchen where Alex was waiting for her.

"I talked to Maggie today," Alex said.

Kara grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "And?"

"You're creeping her out." Alex pointed an accusing finger at her.

"What? I haven’t done anything but be nice!"

Alex nodded. "Exactly. She's worried you're actually planning something this time."

Kara glanced away, digging her toe into the ground. "Nope. No plans here."

"Uh huh."

"It was just a theory, but I'll table it."

Alex took a sip from the bottle of beer in her hand. "Well, maybe throw a sneer at her once in a while…no outright threats, though."

"I can totally do that."

"So, how are you and Lu – Lena doing?" Alex's smiled, kind of.

"What is that expression? Stop it, it's freaking me out."

Alex glared. "I was trying to smile and be supportive and ask you about your…friend…your girl…your girlfriend."

"Who you hate."

"I don't hate her per se. I just need to get to know her better."

Kara grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her toward the couch. "I'm not sure how much more you can dig up on her after seventeen background checks and thirty-one surveillance ops. Though, I know you and Maggie don't do a lot of surveilling."

Alex spit out her drink. "That's not true…I would never…"

"Yes it is and yes you did. Winn's my best friend. You think he wouldn’t tell me?"

Alex held up a finger. "He knows what I can do with this! I warned him."

Kara laughed. "The entire DEO knows what you can do with it."

"Haha. Only J'onn does because he's a mind reader and all that, but I'm pretty sure I scared him off last time, and if not, I've mastered not thinking about what I shouldn't be thinking about."

Kara wrinkled her forehead. "That makes no sense to me. But aside from that, I mean literally the entire DEO knows. Remember last month when you were in the gear room with Maggie?"

Cocking her head to the side, Alex smiled, slowly. "Yeah."

"Gross…anyways, while you were selecting your comms devices you might have turned on the transmitter part and uh, a few of Maggie's more exuberant comments and praise about your dexterity came through."

Alex paled, downed the rest of her beer, then stared at Kara. "Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you do something?"

"I did. Who do you think was pounding on the door begging for it to stop?"

Looking away, Alex blushed. "I couldn’t hear…Maggie's legs..."

Kara held up a hand. "Stop right there. I now know what that means and nope…not putting that image in my mind."

Alex's head swung toward her. "How do you know?"

Kara looked away, her expression innocent. "I read a book."

"Who gave you a book about sex?"

Kara snorted. "Like the only way I'll read a book about…you know what…is if someone gave it to me, please. Give me some credit."

Alex merely continued to glare.

"Fine, it was Maggie."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alex asked. "What book did she give you?"

"I think I hear sirens." Kara moved to stand.

"Kara…what book?"

"Ka…Karm…Kam…Su..Sut…Sutur…Karma Sutures…"

Alex's face went still, her body rigid.

Kara poked her. "Are you okay?"

"Maggie gave you the Ka…the Kam…the Sut…"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, the Karma Sutures. Let's just go with that."

Alex bit her lip. "Glare at her a lot, and maybe a few threats are okay and no matter what, you do not take any more of her advice and no more books."

"What about other stuff?"

Alex's head whipped toward Kara so fast she worried it was going to spin all the way around and she had no idea how to handle that if it happened.

"Other stuff?"

The tone indicated, based on Kara's undeniably honed reporter skills, that her sister feared the answer. And perhaps, Kara was a bit scared of answering.

"You know…stuff…like food and nothing, she hasn’t bought me anything else at all…totally nothing, especially nothing of the movie variety…so yeah, we can talk about something else now."

Alex worked her jaw. "Oh. My. God. A movie? You better not watch it."

Kara scratched her neck. "Of course not…it's not like it had much of a story anyways and Lena took it away because I kept setting fire to things."

Holding up her hand, Alex smiled, wide and maniacal. Kara half expected her to try and kill her and decided she preferred stunned-into-silence Alex better.

"Wanna talk about something else? I think that would be good," Kara said.

Alex only smiled wider.

"A drink, let me get you another one…scotch this time?" Alex's eye twitched. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kara filled a tumbler and brought it back to her sister. "Here, take this."

Alex reached up and downed half of it.

"Kara, I know we don't talk about…you know what…but if you ever need to…"

"Lena already asked that we keep it between us because of some…some numbers Maggie gave me that uh, well they scared Lena, so..."

Alex finished her drink. "Right, sure…okay…um but if you have any questions or like…uh, aren’t sure about how things work you can always…."

Kara hugged her sister. "Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me. You're the best big sister ever."

"I was gonna say you can ask mom but yeah, we can talk to…if you have scotch."

"I do. I just got a new bottle, so can I ask you something?"

Alex made a face like she was bracing for impact. "Sure?"

"How many orgasms has Maggie given you during a session of the sex making."

"Uh…wh…need…mo…" Alex held up her tumbler.

Kara took it. "Right, you need more, I'll be right back and then you can tell me what it means when someone asks you what your number is."

***

Finally, at home, Lena undid her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She knew Kara liked it down.

"How was your day?" Kara asked, setting her bag on the floor after following Lena in.

She smiled at Kara. "Long. Yours?"

"I talked to Alex."

Lena raised a brow. "And how did that go?"

Kara pursed her lips. "Good.

Sitting on the couch next to Kara, she accepted a container of take-out.

"I did some radiation analysis on items close to you after you use your heat vision and they came back negative, so that's good."

_Good, Luthor? You've been bookmarking wig pages because you convinced yourself you were going bald. Your doctor's starting to worry about you…and he's not the only one._

"That's great. But I told you I had nothing to worry about," Kara said.

Lena smiled. "Yeah, I know you don't…"

**"I want you so bad right now."**

"What did you say?"

"Did you say something?" Kara asked

This was it, the radiation exposure was finally starting to manifest.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Lena picked up her fork and scooped up some food.

**"I want to be inside you so bad."**

Lena held her fork in place, eyeing the sliced carrot.

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked.

"I don't know…did you?"

"I think so. Does it sound familiar?"

Lena put her fork down and picked up her glass of wine, examining it.

Kara snuggled in close to her, warmth spreading across Lena.

**"You feel amazing, so warm and soft."**

Lena swallowed, did she say that out loud?

Kara looked up at her and smiled softly. "Aw, thanks, I love how you feel, too."

The two picked at their food.

"I found the name of that metal you were talking about earlier. Might as well call it Unobtanium," Lena sighed.

"Hard to find?" Kara sipped at her glass of milk.

**"You found it, don't move. Stay, Right. There."**

"What? I didn’t find it," Kara said.

"I didn’t say anything." Lena frowned.

This was it. Voices in her head.

Kara glanced around the room, glasses down. "Sorry, I thought you said…it's okay. We'll get there."

Lena offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

**"I'm almost there."**

Lena froze when her thoughts were broadcast, again. Though they were breathier than they were in her head.

"Did you hear…anything?" Kara asked, again.

"Nope. Are you okay?"

Kara shrugged. "I must be imagining things."

Leaning forward, Lena set her glass down. When she returned to her position she snuggled into Kara's waiting arms.

**"I'm so close."**

Lena hoped she didn’t think in such a desperate tone.

"It's nice, though," Kara said,

Lena opened her mouth to say something.

**"How many more of these ops are we going to do? Lena's totally clean."**

Kara sat up. Her glasses disappearing as she scanned the room.

She darted toward a vase and crushed a small device between her fingers.

"Alex bugged your place, again. I'll be right back."

Lena held up a hand. "Again?"

***

"Danvers, are you sure this is the right receiver? I can't hear anything." Maggie clicked the button on the side of radio several times.

Alex huffed. "Of course I'm sure. I would not make a rookie mistake like that, again."

"Again?"

Alex blushed. "Never mind, it's not important."

Maggie held up her other hand in a peacemaking gesture. "Okay, I was just asking. Why are we doing this again?"

Alex turned away from her. "Lillian. I heard she's on the loose again."

"I didn’t hear about that."

"I get the better intel."

Maggie raised a brow. "Alex…"

"What?"

"This is a two-way radio…"

Alex cocked her head to the side. "And?"

"It goes both ways," Maggie ground out.

"So, is that a problem?"

Maggie forced herself to take a calming breath. "It might be if your sister heard us."

Alex paled. Out of the side of her eye, she caught a blur of red and blue.

"Start the van."

"She's totally going to throw me into the moon this time."

***

Lena sat with a bottle of wine in her lap, listening.

"Alex, you promised to stop this if I made an effort to be nicer to Maggie."

"That's why you were nice to me! I knew something was up."

"I did, but then you were talking about orgasms and Lena in the same sentence today and how she stole your porn and I just couldn’t help myself."

_Luthor, take a drink._

"Did you guys watch that? Not bad, huh?"

Silence for a moment then the sound of liquid pouring.

"Oh, we're so talking about that later, Sawyer."

"Those fingers don't threaten me, Danvers."

"Yeah, we all know how much you love those fingers, Maggie. Alex tell you about that?"

"About what?"

More silence, then the sound of a metal cap unscrewing and someone gulping.

"What does that green light mean?"

"Crap, it's broadcasting to the DEO…audio and visual."

Lena pursed her lips and nodded then tipped the bottle back.

This was her life now…

_Luthor, you're being far too calm. Maybe we should call the doctor tomorrow._

"I need to get back to Lena."

"Hey, Little Danvers –"

"Nope, nope, nope."

Lena waited a moment, then Kara reappeared.

"Sorry about that, it's all taken care of now."

Lena shook her head.

Kara's brow wrinkled.

**"What's her deal? I was just gonna tell her to ask Lena about scissoring."**

**"Maggie, stop it! No wonder she hates you."**

**"I'm trying to help her get some…she ain't gonna manage on her own."**

**"No kidding, let's keep it that way."**

Kara scanned the room again and crushed two more devices before disappearing.

Lena heard a soft grunt and a low growl then nothing.

When Kara reappeared, she had changed back into her civilian clothes and fussed with her glasses.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have thrown her into space when I had the chance."

Lena shrugged, tilting the bottle back and bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

Kara sat next to her. "She always tells me to ask you stupid things, but scissors? Come on, how dumb is that?"

_And there it is, Luthor. You have some adulting to do, alcohol is on deck!_

Lena shook her head, held up a finger, finished the bottle of wine in three gulps, then turned to Kara.

"It's like this…"


	14. What Lena's secret lab would be...probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so Alex has to protect Lena and the only place that is safe is well...you just have to read and find out.  
> Characters not mine, just borrowing them.

Lena pushed her keyboard away and sorted through the files on her desk.

A quick knock on the door and then Jess walked in. "Ms. Luthor, Agent Danvers is here to see you."

Lena froze. "Is she alone?"

Jess quirked a brow. "I think so."

"Does she look mad or angry?"

"She looks like she always does."

"Right, so angry then." Lena glanced around her office for an escape.

_Luthor, you installed that balcony for Supergirl but there's no reason you can't just jump off it right now and text Kara._

"Ms. Luthor, should I send her in?"

Lena held up her hands. "Let's not be rash. Is she armed?"

Jess's forehead creased. "I don’t know. I didn’t pat her down."

"Would you mind?"

The assistant cocked her head to the side. "I'm pretty sure Agent Danvers would."

Lena moved her mouse to wake up her computer. "How's my schedule, I'm busy…probably a meeting I'm late for."

"Nope, you're clear for the rest of the afternoon."

Sweat beaded on Lena's forehead. Of all the times to not have anything…even a press conference.

"Did she say what she needed? Perhaps she just wants to drop something off."

Jess cleared her throat. "She asked to speak with you."

Lena picked up a file. "I am so swamped. Can you just take a message for me?"

Jess pursed her lips. "I don't think –"

Alex pushed open the door to Lena's office. "Luthor, you're killing me. I just need to talk to you."

Jess headed toward the door.

"Hold on, Jess. I'd like you to stay." She let  _and witness this_  drop off.

Alex shook her head. "Actually, Jess, you should head home. Probably tell the rest of the L-Corp staff as well. Things are going to get dangerous real soon, but don't worry."

Lena released her hair from the bun she had it in, then grabbed her bag.

"Not you. I need you here." Alex pointed at Lena.

Lena's forehead creased while Jess raised a brow and left the office.

"But…the others get to go. Why do you need me here?"

Alex plopped herself on the couch. "This is comfy. I can see why Kara comes over here for lunch all the time."

Lena took a breath and forced herself to calm down. "You said things are going to get dangerous?"

"I wanted to ask you about last night."

A drop of sweat rolled down Lena's neck. Last night? She didn’t have sex with Kara, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. She thought about the other stuff they did and paled. Running a hand through her hair nervously, she spoke, "What about it? Kara and I ordered take out and watched a movie. Then I went home."

Alex grunted. "I know."

Lena squinted. "What?"

Alex shook her head. "Hmm? Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know if anything out of the ordinary occurred."

_Is this a joke, Luthor? You're dating Kara, out of the ordinary is the norm._

"You'll have to be more specific."

Alex sat up. "Okay, any unusual contact? Strange sightings? Odd noises?"

Lena blushed at the memory of the night before. She and Kara had tried to do a few things from Kara's new favorite book, but she didn’t think that's what Alex meant about unusual contact. And yeah, some positions did result in strange sightings and noises, but again, probably not what Alex meant.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind."

"Nothing weird that you can think of?" Alex pushed.

Lena pursed her lips. "Nothing other than you stopping by twice and calling Kara eleven times."

"I needed to talk to her."

"You also sent me twenty-three texts with knife emojis." Lena took a step toward the door.

"I'm making an effort to get to know you better and hope you want to know me better. For example, I like knives. A lot. I'm very good with them."

_Luthor, why aren’t you running?_

"What's going on? How about we start with that?"

Alex pursed her lips. "I need to know…" She trailed off, staring at Lena's neck. "Is that a blood clot?"

Lena's hand flew up to her throat. "No!"

Alex got to her feet, moving toward Lena's desk. "Are you sure? That doesn’t look normal."

Heart pounding, Lena nodded. "I had it checked, twice."

"What the hell did that?"

Lena raised a brow, glancing around the room hoping a plausible explanation would jump out of somewhere.

"Oh…oh…oh no…that's a…that's from…okay, never mind." Alex looked down; right onto the files Lena had been working on.

The CEO panicked, one arm remaining on her neck, the other trying to sweep up the papers.

"What is that? Are those…sheets? Since when does L-Corp design bed stuff?"

"No, it's something I'm working on…a hobby really. Let me just put those away."

Alex's finger stopped her. "Wait, they're made of wool and treated with…to make them…fireproof?"

Lena yanked the file away. "Just an idea, nothing more…nothing going on…no plans at all."

Alex blew out a breath and reached for her empty thigh holster. "Those are for you and…those are so you can…those are for…ahhhh."

_Luthor, now would be a good time to offer her a drink, get something into her hand other than the gun she keeps reaching for._

"How about a drink? Let me get you one."

Alex shook her head. "Nope, as much as I need one, I'm on the job."

"Well, then I'll let you go, Agent Danvers."

Alex glared. "You're the job. I'm here to protect you."

Lena froze.

_You're gonna die, Luthor._

"And where's Kara?"

"Come on, we've been over this. I'm more than capable of protecting you. My fing –"

"I heard all about that, but why isn't Kara here?"

"She's going after the people threatening you."

"But I haven’t received any threats in the last few weeks…ever since you and Kara made that deal." Lena glared meaningfully at Alex.

Alex reached into her pocket. "Huh, weird. Anyways, they might try and do something here. I thought the best way to lure them out would be for you to have a press conference but…civilians and all."

Lena fidgeted with a paperclip. "What did they say? Why do they want to kill me?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Who knows? Maybe you're dating their baby sister. Does it matter?"

"Kind of, yes, it does to me."

Shots in the hallway silenced any further conversation.

Alex grinned. "Looks like they're here." She reached into her pocket again, frowning. "Dammit, I had to leave my gun in the car."

"What? Why would you do that? You're always armed."

Lena didn’t know what worried her more an armed or unarmed Agent Danvers.

"I promised Kara I wouldn’t hurt you and it seemed like the best thing to do at the time."

More shots, but thankfully no screams.

"How good is your security?"

"It's the best," Lena said. "Did you come alone?"

Alex shook her head. "Of course not. Maggie's on the way. I think."

Lena bit her tongue. "Perhaps now would be a good time to call Kara."

"Nah, I got this."

Lena watched Alex dive out the door. Unsure what to do she picked up the vase from a side table and stood next to the entrance.

Several gunshots rang out, a few grunts, and then a man flew into her office, unconscious.

Alex came in with a split lip and bloody nose. "I needed that. All right, let's go."

Lena sagged. "Go where? Shouldn’t we stay here? I think we should stay here."

Walking toward Lena, Alex took her by the arm. "Consider this a bonding moment for us. We're getting to know each other better, just like Kara wants. Now move."

Lena stumbled behind the agent, glancing every which way. Seven bodies lay unconscious in the lobby outside her office.

The elevator doors dinged and when they opened a team of more attackers was revealed. Alex shoved Lena aside and went into action.

Lena reached into her bag for her phone.

Alex's head popped into her line of sight. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Kara."

"Needy much?"

A large hand dragged the agent away and another one reached in and grabbed Lena's phone. She looked up at a tall man with a jagged scar running down his cheek. Getting to her feet, she eyed the artificial plant next to her.

"Time to –"

"I know, I've heard this all before. Can we move it along to the part where you tell me who hired you and why? I really want to know because I try to do good and don't understand why everyone hates me!"

The man scrunched his face in confusion. "I don't know…something something…Luthor…something."

Lena sighed.

Alex crashed into the wall next to Lena bouncing up a second later and diving back into the fray.

The tall man in front of Lena raised his gun. Lena reached into the planter and pulled out a stapler in triumph. He raised an eye at her but let out a scream when she smacked him across the face with it. Using his shock against him she walloped him once more then kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground groaning.

Glancing around the room she noted Alex had taken care of the rest.

"Not bad, Luthor," she said knocking the man who had threatened Lena out. "Where did you get a stapler?"

"It was in the planter."

Alex wiped at a cut on her forehead. "Why?"

Lena shrugged. "It's a CEO thing. Always be prepared and all that."

"That's a thing?"

"For CEO's."

"Right…we should get you out into the open."

Cocking her had to the side, Lena made a face. "Doesn’t that make me a rather easy target?"

Alex refused to make eye contact. "Ha! Just kidding, Maggie said something about your lack of survival instincts and I took a chance, anyways…let's head somewhere that has actual weapons."

Lena bit her lip. "We don't make weapons here. I'm trying to make L-Corp a force for good."

Alex smirked. "Yeah, sure. I read Kara's articles." She winked. "Now can we go to the weapons lab?"

Lena crossed her arms. "I'm being serious. You know what? I'm calling Kara."

Alex grabbed the phone from Lena's hand. "Geez, it's called playing hard to get. Try it some time. Chicks love it."

Lena squinted at Alex wondering how severe her head injury was. "We're already dating. Why would I play hard to get?"

Holding up a hand, Alex glared. "Hey, no reason to go into all the gory details. Just trying to give you some advice to keep the spice in the relationship."

"I think we're doing fine in that department."

"Great, I'm so happy to hear that, can we never talk about it again? And how about taking us to any place that we can find something to defend ourselves with other than a stapler?"

_Luthor, don't even think about it._

Lena glanced to the stairwell. "There is one place, but…"

"Lead the way."

"It's four floors down from here."

Alex kicked open the door to the stairs and popped her head around the corner.

"Looks clear, you go ahead and I'll watch our back."

Lena glared.

"Fine, I'll go first. Does Kara know what a baby you are?"

They made their way down to the floor Lena had indicated and entered a large research area. Tables lined the walls and several areas were blocked off with clear plastic and other safety measures.

Alex picked up a box, pointing at the label. "How is a room full of water purification tablets going to help?"

_Luthor, for the love of God, don't do this._

Lena marched on. Forty feet later they came to a door with a biometric scanner. Lena held her hand in place. When the doors slid open, she hesitated.

Peering through the doorway, Alex pulled Lena in behind her and the doors slammed shut.

The lab took up roughly half of the floor. Thick cement barriers separated the room into six different sections.

"You should be able to find something over there." Lena pointed to an area plastered with fire hazard stickers and a pile of extinguishers.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "What is this place? Why do you have flamethrowers lined up next to that…bed? And is that a battering ram next to a coffee table…" She entered a section with a work table and several hazardous materials warnings.

"That's not…" Lena tried, but stopped when Alex turned to her holding up a piece of cloth.

"Are these radiation detecting underwear?"

Lena held up both hands. "It's not what you think. They're radiation  _proof_."

Alex went to pinch the bridge of her nose, jumping when she covered her face with the underwear. "This place is some kind of…it's a how to get it on with my baby sister lab!"

"Safe sex with a Kryptonian lab." Lena pointed out.

_Luthor, with all that brain power why wasn’t the first thing you made bulletproof?_

A boom erupted from outside the door.

"This isn't over," Alex called out.

Lena stayed put, not wanting to get the bed spring suspension tester in the agent's line of sight.

"Luthor! Come on, we just wanna talk," a gravelly voice yelled.

Several booms shook the walls.

"Maybe we should call Kara now," Alex said.

"There's no signal in here, Agent Danvers."

Alex glared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't like to be interrupted when I'm working." Lena reached for a hanging metal box.

"Psh, working…please, planning on how to…" She gestured around the room. "…with my sister is not work!"

"Maybe not, but it's going to save our lives today."

The door dented inward, warped, turned red.

"Quick, under here!" Lena yelled, holding up the silver sheets on the bed.

"Are you crazy? I am not getting in bed with you!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I have a plan, now get in here or you'll die."

Alex jumped in beside her. "What the hell is this gonna do?"

They heard the door crack and the heavy footsteps of a dozen people.

"Now, we can do this the hard way or the harder way," one of them said.

When Lena heard steps near them, she pulled the trigger on the box in her hand letting out a blast of fire from above.

Screams echoed by them.

The sheets shimmered.

Alex turned to her. "Do these actually work?"

"Guess, we'll find out," Lena said.

"I don’t know whether I hate you or I'm happy you haven’t tested this with my sister."

Lena dropped the device when all she heard was a clicking noise. Both she and Alex were covered in a sheen of sweat.

The sheet was pulled away revealing eight other men. Weapons aimed at them.

Alex grabbed Lena by the arm and rolled them off the bed barely avoiding getting shot and got them into the next section.

"I got this, you see if they're okay," a man said pointing at three bodies on the floor.

Lena pointed to a container marked with a skull and crossbones. "Open that and throw it at them."

Alex raised a brow. "What? That's radioactive. Are you insane?"

The muzzle of a gun appeared and Alex sighed. Unscrewing the top she pulled out the glowing substance and tossed it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex hissed when she spotted Lena.

Lena continued to slip off her shirt then shimmy out of her skirt while the man choked and gagged on the fumes.

"Put these on, their radiation proof." Lena tossed a pair of red underwear trimmed with black lace and a matching top at the agent.

"Seriously, are you out of your mind?"

"Very likely, I've spent a lot of time in here. This area specifically, but those fumes are getting close." Lena jabbed herself in the leg with a needle and then did the same to Alex.

"What the hell, Luthor?"

"It's okay, anti-radiation shot I mixed up. I give them to myself all the time. They're totally safe…but they might make you a bit paranoid and maybe some hair loss issues."

Alex glared at her. "Pretty sure I hate you."

"Get them!"

Lena rolled to the next area with Alex behind her. Lena made sure to position them on the right side of the coffee table, and out of sight.

When the men approached, Lena hit a button and the battering ram sent two of the thugs flying across the room.

Alex smiled. "That was cool."

Lena's attention was on the coffee table. "Yeah, and look, the table's okay."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "That's what you're getting from that?"

"Uh huh. See, last time Kara and I were together the coffee table didn’t fare well."

_Luthor, perhaps we should ease off on those shots you're mixing up until we get all the side effects sorted out._

"That's it, you two are dead. I don't care what the boss wants," an irritated voice yelled.

Alex groaned, crawling ahead of Lena to the next section.

"Well, we're screwed now. Why do you have a hundred different coffee machines and an assortment of buttons here?"

Lena pursed her lips. "Kara has a tendency to push buttons too hard when she's excited. I'm just trying to build a sturdier…button."

Alex's eyebrows hiked all the way up to her hairline. "I know what that means…and you better hope you can make your button sturdier or all this…this sex lair thing you got going on…will be a total waste."

Lena smiled, kind of. "I'm aware."

A bullet whizzing by stopped any further conversation. Lena reached up and grabbed a robotic arm and twisted it so it was facing their attacker. She pushed it forward, activating it with a remote control.

The metallic finger jabbed at the man, annoying him more than anything.

"What the hell is this place?" He yelled.

"Give me that," Alex ordered.

Taking over the remote, Lena smirked as Alex proceeded to jab the man in various spots with a gleeful smile.

However, the four remaining guys were able to knock the arm off its track.

"No one said anything about this when I signed up. This is seriously some of the weirdest stuff I've ever seen. Like is Luthor building some sort of super sex palace?"

Lena choked, forcing herself into the next section. Alex hot on her heels.

"He's not wrong."

"Shut up. I told you, it's for safety. Now get on top of the mattress."

Alex made a face. "What?"

"Get on the mattress. Trust me."

"No?"

Lena shoved her just as two men rounded the corner. She hit the button activating the suspension on the mattress coils and closing her eyes she pushed the red button. When she chanced a look, Alex was flying through the air in her red lingerie, feral grin on her face as she let out a war cry and landed on top of two very stunned looking mercenaries.

"I'll just wait for you in the next area," Lena whispered while Alex fought with them.

A moment later she heard Alex grunt.  "A yoga station? What, you plan on us stunning the last guy into surrendering with a sun salutation?"

Lena held up a hand. "No…I didn’t think that far."

"Uh, hey, babe. Everything okay?" Maggie asked.

"Lena? What's going on?" Kara looked between Lena and her sister.

_Luthor, this would be a good time to claim irrational behavior, amnesia, and dissociation as possible side effects…just saying._

***

Kara swatted the guy next to her when he raised his gun. Maggie knocked the one closest to her out with a solid punch.

Two more were left. "I have no idea what the hell is going on here. What kind of weird kinky sexy time you guys are planning. I just want to kill Luthor and get out of here."

Alex stood firm. "This is going to go down one of two ways."

Kara cleared her throat. "There's always another option. This can go down in a three-way."

Maggie choked, Alex turned red, and Lena wrapped a yoga mat around herself.

"Totally not what I meant,  _Supergirl_ ," Alex said.

"Well, what did you mean then?"

"Ask Lena," both Maggie and Alex responded.

"Hey, kink squad, we have the guns…can you cooperate, please? Give us Luthor and we'll leave."

Kara crinkled her brow and used her freeze breath to knock the two men into the wall.

"What's going in here?" Kara asked.

"Why are you wearing…that?" Maggie pointed in Alex's direction.

"Oh, this? Yeah, your girlfriend has some issues, Kara. She has a whole workstation set up for radiation…speaking of there's some leaking over there."

Kara spotted the canister and sped over to it. She cleaned it up as best she could and returned to where the rest of the team was.

"Okay, it's fine now. Are you guys okay?"

Lena pursed her lips. "Yes, your sister and I took care of the…threat."

"Good, I'm glad you guys are getting along and working together. See, I told you it would be fine, Maggie."

"You sure did, Little Danvers. Hey, back to my question that you didn’t really answer, why are you both wearing lingerie?"

Kara glanced between them, nodding to herself. Then she caught sight of Lena using her x-ray vision to see through the mat and didn’t really care about the reason. In fact, she just wanted to get out of there and take the CEO home.

Maggie crossed her arms. "Is that some new crime-fighting technique they're trying at the DEO?"

"They're radiation proof," Lena said, wrapping the mat around her tighter.

"I hate you, Luthor," Alex muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's mutual miss  _let's get you out in the open_."

Kara examined the room, noting the different sections for the first time. "What is all this? I've never seen this lab before."

Maggie walked over to where Lena was standing and pointed to a piece of paper on the wall. "Interesting, these stretches say they'll help with page 119. What's that, Lena?"

Kara felt her face warm up. "Page 119…really?"

That was something she had been hoping they would do but Lena had said she needed to work up to it if Kara wanted her to survive.

"Wow, you did all this just for page 119?"

Lena nodded. "Yep, that's what this is. We can go outside now…I'd like to put some clothes on and never speak of any of this again."

"Yeah, great plan, Luthor. Problem is when these guys wake up they'll be interrogated and tell everyone about…you know, what happened." Alex gestured down her body and then around the room.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Kara, this is a whole lot more…look at that mattress. The suspension on it…well, let me show you."

She pulled out her phone and Kara's eyes widened at the sight of her sister flying through the air while screaming.

Alex stalked up to them. "You filmed that?"

"Duh? Like you wouldn’t have."

"Fair point."

"Wait a minute…is this all so Lena and I can have sex? That's the nicest thing ever!"

Lena held up a hand. "Safe sex…safe for me…safe for the human…sex."

Alex turned to her. "Is your hair falling out, Luthor?"

Kara put her hands on her hips. "Okay, but why the coffee machines? Is that part of it? I don't get it."

"The buttons, Kara," Lena said in a strangled voice.

"Oh my God, get me out of here before I kill Luthor, Maggie."

"I still don't get it. Like does it have to do with the morning after? Am I bad with buttons? Am I pushing them wrong? Just tell me what to do to push the right buttons for you. Where are the buttons you want me to push? I promise I'll push them as hard as I can. Maggie told me about a magic one." Kara offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"No…no…no that's not…that isn't…I'll explain it later, promise," Lena said, unable to meet Kara's eyes.

"Yes, when I'm not here." Alex twitched and stared into a corner. "Maggie, is that frog glaring or is it just me?"

"Um, what's going on with my girlfriend?" Maggie asked.

Lena rolled her eyes. "It's just a little paranoia from the shot I gave her. It'll wear off in a few weeks."

"Right, so no guns then." Maggie put an arm around Alex who just eyed her then went back to sneering at the corner.

Lena nodded.

Kara blew out a breath. "Okay, but you still need to explain the three-way thing. I don't see how that applied to anything in a sex testing lab with two half-naked women and a thug." She tilted her head to the side. "Wait, Maggie, didn’t you loan me a movie about that?"

There was a blur of movement, then…

"Kara, help me out. Alex is strapping herself to the coffee table and trying to activate the battering ram," Maggie yelled.

"I can't. Lena's locked herself in the radiation chamber and I don't know how to get her out."

 


	15. The one where Lena discovers she can't die of embarrassment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a run in with an alien that results in some unfortunate side effects.
> 
> Characters not mine - just borrowing them

Lena wasn’t sure of a whole lot recently, but there were a couple things she'd bet her bank account on.

1 – Dating Kara meant she was never going to have a normal day ever again.

2 – Alex Danvers's mission in life was to ensure Lena never got laid.

**Moments Ago -**

Lena tilted her head back while Kara sucked at that place on her neck that drove Lena wild.

"Not too hard, though," she gasped.

Kara nodded. "The doctor said they weren't blood clots, remember?"

Lena tangled her hands in Kara's hair and pulled her closer in answer. She didn’t feel like it was the right time to mention she had started taking blood thinners, just in case.

Then Lena was being maneuvered and positioned in a new way. Kara ripped her dress, which she found really hot. Then her right leg was above her head and her left one was perpendicular to her body.

"Page 257…you think we're ready?" She moaned when Kara slid a tongue down her neck and across the top of her breasts.

"Uh huh, I've been practicing at work."

Lena's head popped up at that. "What? You're practicing at work…how?"

Kara stopped a moment, her blue eyes meeting Lena's. The desire in them doing funny things to Lena.

Licking her lips, Kara spoke, "Yeah, there are these dummies and I can use them anytime I want. They're really cool."

Lena tried to bring herself into a more serious position but her right leg seemed to be stuck and the left was spasming. She totally wasn't ready for page 257.

"Kara, you practice…" She gestured between them. "With people at work?"

"I'd hardly call them people. They're just dummies."

Lena rubbed her temples. "That's not the point –"

A crash, then a person dressed in black was rolling through the front door.

Lena checked her watch. Right on time. She let her head fall back, a seed of worry beginning to grow when her body moved as one unit. "Agent Danvers, I'm so shocked to see you when Kara and I are here…alone…trying to..."

"Jesus, Luthor, what are you two doing?" Alex flipped her night vision goggles down then aimed a flashlight into her eyes.

Kara got up, and Lena attempted to get into a sitting position but her knees were locked in place and a jolt of pain shot through her hips when she tried to move them. All she accomplished was creating the impression she was trying to do a somersault while seated.

"Alex, what are you doing? You're going to blind yourself."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Maggie sauntered in, her head tilting to the side to take in Lena's position. "Ah, page 257. Yeah, you need to limber up a bit more. Might I suggest –"

"No!" Alex and Lena said at the same time.

Lena took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, though her current position made it hard.

"To what to do we owe this…fifth interruption of the night to?"

"Texting and calling don't count."

Lena raised a brow, happy that part of her body was still responding to her commands. "And what about the telegram?"

"Please, you loved it."

"A singing telegram of  _Every Breath You Take_? It's a stalker song."

Alex shrugged. "Anyways, this is about work." She coiled some rope and tossed it on the table.

Lena tried to move, but her body seemed stuck in whatever position Kara had twisted her into.

"Why didn’t you come in through the window?" She tried for distracting the agent and buying herself some time to get presentable.

"Maggie wouldn’t let me. Too much or something, apparently."

Alex walked over to where Lena was, her eyes glancing everywhere but at the CEO. "You're exposed." She spun to face Kara. "My god, I'm donating my eyes to science tomorrow."

Lena glanced down, remembering that Kara had torn her underwear off in a rather heated moment. She tried to bring her leg down knocking over a lamp in the process. Her other leg did some sort of rebound jolt and next thing she knew a lit candle was heading toward an area no lit candle had any business being.

_You weren’t really attached to your dignity were you, Luthor?_

"Little Danvers, why are you only wearing your cape? Put a shirt on before your sister bumps into an open window," Maggie said.

"Right, forgot about that." Kara slipped out of the room and changed.

Lena gesticulated like a wild woman to try and save her crotch (and what little pride she had left) from being burned.

Kara managed to catch it. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

Kara eyed her. "You sure? I get the feeling something's wrong."

"Kara, if you don’t get me into a sitting position in the next five seconds…"

"Got it."

Lena found herself upright, left leg sticking straight out, right one up in the air, and her left arm wrapped around her head for some reason. She didn’t recall when that happened. She drummed the fingers of her right hand on the arm of the couch projecting an air of indifference.

_Luthor, you're totally nailing it._

Alex made her way toward them, hand held out in front of her. "Is it safe? Are you two decent?"

***

Kara swatted at her sister's arm. "Yes, now will you tell us why you're here?"

"She doesn’t want me to get laid," Lena murmured.

Alex settled her hand on her holster. "Funny, and while technically true, I already told you. You've been exposed to something."

Lena's leg whacked the coffee table and Kara gave her a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Fine, I think a tendon snapped."

Kara did a quick scan with her x-ray vision, noting happily that all was intact. She turned back to her sister.

"Exposed to what?"

"We're not sure. The analysis came back on the residue that alien from today left on you. Hospitals are reporting dozens of cases. Apparently, it's toxic to humans."

Lena held up a hand, or at least she tried to, but all she ended up doing was giving Agent Danvers the middle finger. "When you say toxic –"

"We're working on it. Seems to be on par with a massive dose of radiation. And screw you, too!"

"I didn’t mean to do that…it just happened."

Alex grinned. "Good excuse, can I use it next time my weapon misfires?"

Kara eyed Lena reaching for her bag and spotted the syringe. "Nope, we're not doing that again."

"It's totally safe, Kara. I gave them to myself all the time before we confirmed that there were no adverse effects to being in close proximity when you had premature incineration issues when you went down –"

"Oh my, God! Do you ever talk about anything other than sex, Luthor?"

Kara stepped between the two women, crinkling her brow when Lena's left hand waved at nothing and her right eyelid started to wink uncontrollably.

"Lena, the last time you gave yourself a shot I had to take you to three doctors to convince you that Alex hadn't planted a listening device in you."

"Like I would do something like that," Alex said, then glanced at the floor when Kara glared at her. "Okay, I thought about it but I didn’t do it, geez."

"I feel like we lost track of the whole exposed part of the conversation," Maggie said.

"Kara was coated in that stuff. We have to take you both in." Alex grabbed Kara's arm.

Lena leaned forward so that she tilted onto her feet, her movements stiff and awkward.

Kara moved to catch her. "Are you okay?"

Lena stared at her, giving Kara a look she was coming to learn through keen observation, that Lena was not in fact okay.

"I can barely move, I flashed your sister my junk, and have been exposed to alien radiation that is affecting my body in ways I don’t know but I'm getting a good idea."

Kara swallowed. "Right, so not okay. We'll figure this out." Kara turned to Alex. "What's the plan?"

Alex grinned. "Quarantine at the DEO."

"I'll fly us over there now and get Lena set up."

Kara didn’t wait for an answer, just grabbed Lena around the waist trying to situate her.

***

Lena wrapped her right arm around Kara's neck, her left still maintaining position by her head.

"Can you bend your legs a bit?"

"No, I seem to be stuck like this. Did this happen with those people you practiced on at work?"

Kara swallowed. "No…but it's not a problem. I'll just uh…I got it. Don’t worry."

Once in the air, Kara tried to reassure Lena. "I bet there's nothing to worry about."

_Luthor, do you feel a draft anywhere…you know, down south?_

"Except I can't seem to move and the last position I was in, is not exactly ideal to be in for any length of time."

 "Alex will help."

"Oh, good, that reassures me."

A moment later Kara set down on the landing pad she used and placed Lena on her feet, helping to hold her steady since she couldn’t stand on her own.

"I'll take you inside and set us up in a room."

"Wonderful."

Lena hobbled a few steps before a deep voice stopped her. "Ms. Luthor, nice to meet you."

"This is J'onn. He's my boss."

Lena turned her head. "Pleasure's all mine."

"I see you're experiencing some of the side effects of exposure. You should get into one of the rooms and then we'll have Alex look at you," J'onn said.

Lena attempted to raise her good arm but instead found that she had wrapped her hand around J'onn's penis.

_Luthor, a few steps back and it's a sure drop to your death. It will be quicker than the embarrassment that's been trying to get you all night._

"I am so sorry…I can't seem to control myself. I mean my body…not that you aren't a good looking man but I generally don't go around grabbing people by their…"

J'onn clenched his jaw, removing her hand. "It's all right, Ms. Luthor. We're used to strange things here. Alex will get you sorted out."

Lena went to raise her hand again, thought better of it, and turned her head toward the man and in the process her tongue slid all around her lips. "I'm sorry, truly. I was just hoping that there might be someone other than Agent Danvers to help me?"

He stared at her a moment, then chuckled. "You'll be fine."

Kara scooped Lena into her arms and she felt a certain foreboding in the way J'onn glanced away abruptly. "I'm gonna get her in a room now."

"Great, go do that. I'll be somewhere else."

Winn jogged up the stairs, stumbling on the last step. "Uh hi…so the tests are back and I'll tell you about them later." He spun, red faced, almost falling down in his haste.

"Sorry, they aren’t usually this weird," Kara said.

Lena smiled, certain she'd be redefining the parameters of weird for the dozenth time since meeting Kara. "I'm sure."

Kara went to the right of the doorway and toward the containment cells. Setting Lena down on one of the padded benches, she choked.

"Ah, so you know…I think maybe people saw...you know how I…and you're not wearing…and with the slit in your dress…and how your body is in that weird position…and yeah, we need to talk to Alex and get you some muscle relaxants. And some…underwear."

And it hit Lena then. The draft while they were flying. J'onn looking away when Kara picked her up. Winn almost breaking his neck in his attempt to flee the scene.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

How the hell had she forgotten?

Well, the worry about a massive dose of radiation might have had something to do with it.

She had flashed half of National City her goods and then J'onn and Winn.

And it wasn’t like she'd ever forget what she did to J'onn.

_Well, Luthor, you certainly know how to make a first impression._

"I didn’t realize…" Kara hadn't stopped staring and Lena had to fight the surge of desire welling in her, which was shocking considering the overwhelming sense of embarrassment she felt.

"Kara," she put her hand under the reporter's chin and tried to direct her gaze. "Kara, look at me."

Kara licked her lips. "I am."

Lena waved her hand in front of the hero. "Up here, Kara. Look up here."

"We never got to finish, and you're still kind of in the right position…"

Lena glanced to the side, the large see-through wall tamping down any thoughts of intimacy.

"Kara, honey, there's a giant wall and oh my god that's a freaking camera in the corner." Lena brought her right hand down to cover herself which broke Kara from her trance.

"Huh?"

Lena nodded then. "I need you to focus. Can you do that?"

Kara's brow crinkled. "Of course, why wouldn’t I be able to?"

"Never mind, just get me somefing to cofer myseff with." She quirked a brow, at least she tried to but it didn’t quite work.

Kara got to her feet and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Be right back."

"Comfy?" Alex asked from the door

"I fink I migh be infetted." Lena's left leg bent, pushing her dress too far up if Alex's sudden turn and plea for death was any indication. Then her left arm relaxed while her right one shot out towards the agent.

Alex nodded. "Yep, seems like it. Any part of your body that was exposed is going suffer from paralysis, spasms, tics, and other stuff. I figure I'll just watch you see to what else happens." The agent raised her tablet for Lena to see. "I need to know all the places Kara and you…touched."

_Why is it nothing that happens has handy side effects like fainting or a spontaneous coma, Luthor?_

Lena cocked her head to the side or tried to at least. "Ake a gess agen."

Alex pursed her lips. "Any other problems? Tingling? Numbness? Hallucinations?"

If only this was all in her head, Lena thought.

"You know all of this could be avoided if you didn't –"

"Alex, you're back. I just saw J'onn. He said –" Kara came into the room, a confused expression on her face.

"Good, and I was just about to give Lena her shot."

"At? Ew ad a cur?" Lena tried her best board room intimidation look, but had a feeling it fell flat when she felt her left eye droop shut and a trail of saliva run down her chin.

"Just having a little fun at your expense, Luthor. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The agent pulled out a small needle, caught Lena's left arm mid-swing, swabbed it, and jabbed her, plunging a strange purple substance into her.

Alex backed toward the entrance. "She still needs to be in quarantine until we know she's clean and you need to stay away from her."

Kara frowned. "What?"

"You still have some residue on you. Take another chemical shower and then find the alien before it affects anyone else."

"Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kara leaned over to kiss Lena on the cheek.

Lena's leg shot out landing in between Kara's legs and her hand latched onto a boob.

What the hell was it with her and grabbing inappropriate areas?

"It takes a while for the shot to work…and no contact, remember?" Alex didn’t bother hiding the smirk or the fact she had her phone out and was recording everything.

An hour later Lena had most of her body under control and didn’t notice any major lingering effects from the exposure or the shot Alex had given her.

Kara entered, a triumphant smile on her face. "I got him."

"That's great." Lena backed away from the hug Kara was offering. "Did he spray you again?"

"Nope, and I'm all clear. Alex checked."

"Great, is there any way I can double check?"

Kara laughed but led her out of the room and into a lab where Alex and Maggie sat on the couch.

"Hey, can you show Lena that I'm not contaminated, please?"

Alex got to her feet, arms crossed. "Don’t trust me, huh?"

Lena merely raised an eyebrow in response, checking her reflection in a computer monitor to make sure it worked.

A small, black, device was brought over and Alex ran it by Kara quickly.

"See, fine."

"That's a computer mouse."

"Right." Alex reached over and grabbed a silver wand and ran it all around Kara.

"You didn’t turn it on."

Alex rolled her eyes. "God, you're annoying."

The agent made a show of hitting the on switch and then waved the wand in the general area near Kara.

A beep made all of them look at the hero.

Lena grabbed it and did a full sweep of her girlfriend's body. The device lit up, beeped, then started to smoke.

Alex scratched her neck. "Huh, weird. I've been meaning to get a new one, this one is obviously broken. Another chemical shower and give the suit to the people in decontamination."

Kara tilted her head to the side and looked at Lena. "I'll be back, love you."

When she was out of the room, Lena had no idea what to do.

Maggie cleared her throat. "You two want some advice?"

The looks she got in response must have been enough because her mouth shut with a click and she headed out the door.

"Good luck."

Lena fidgeted with her hands.

Alex rested hers on her holster.

"It's not like I was gonna let you be exposed for _too_ long. I had another shot ready."

Lena knew when to pick her battles, and this was not one of them. Plus, the last thing she needed to happen was Agent Danvers killing her for latching onto something inappropriate.

"So, this is your lab?" Lena asked.

"Yep, sorry it's not a sex one. I know you prefer those."

Lena inhaled deeply. "I just wanted to…"

"Survive having sex with my sister."

"Well…yeah."

Alex pursed her lips. "I have to admit I admire you for that. Most people would try and find a way to change her, but not you."

Lena scrunched her face. "But I don’t want to change her? I love her just the way she is."

"I know, and she loves you, too."

_Luthor, you're having a moment with Agent Danvers…you're both obviously contaminated by the radiation. Tie your hands to something before you molest her._

"I swear, you're both a special kind of stupid. Though, I think with her it has to do with that time she was trapped in space and went without oxygen for too long. I don't know what you're problem is."

_Well, moment's over, Luthor._

Maggie's laugh made them both turn toward the door and then peek out to see where the petite detective was. They both walked toward what Lena identified as some sort of training area.

Maggie caught sight of them, waved, then tried to run out the back door.

"What did you say to her?" Lena asked.

"You better not have given her any advice!" Alex yelled.

Kara pulled Maggie back into the room.

"Hey, guys." Kara walked up to them with the detective in tow.

Lena admired the grey sweats and shirt she wore. Her hair damp.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Lena asked, and knew she'd pushed the sultry tone too far based on the gagging motion Alex made and the spark in Kara's eyes.

"Practicing." Kara held up a stuffed…thing.

Lena cocked her head to the side. "That's what you practice on? You meant dummies as in real dummies."

Kara made a face. "Duh, what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, just kidding. Ha, yes, I totally knew what you meant. The dummies, for training. Yep, I got it."

What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she shut the hell up?

Lena didn’t look when she heard Alex facepalm.

"Kara, you've been practicing your…sex stuff with these?"

"Yeah, I needed to make sure I knew how to position Lena and not rip her arm off or pop a leg out of her hip joint."

Lena swallowed at the idea, her legs tightening in sympathy.

Alex glared. "I thought you were doing some sort of weird Kryptonian martial arts. I swear you two…" She waggled a finger between the two of them.

"It was Maggie's idea!"

"Hello, ladies," J'onn said.

"Hi," Alex said, smile too big. "Lena, what were you doing when we came to pick you up?"

Lena blushed, trying not to think about it. "I was with Kara."

"Right, and hey you remember that time a few weeks ago? After the alien bar? What can you remember about that?"

Lena's eyes widened and she knew her face had to be red as a tomato.

"Okay, I need to go elsewhere. Ms. Luthor, uh…have a good naked…night I mean night. Yeah…nice meeting you…again. Hope to never see you again…I mean see you soon. But not too soon. And not after you've just…yes, I need to go."

Alex lost it then, falling to the floor in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked.

Kara shrugged. "No idea."

"He's…" Alex gasped for air.

"A…" She wiped at the tears running down her face.

"Mind…" She hyperventilated a moment.

"Reader…" She lost it then.

Lena flipped Alex off without hesitation. "Oh, _sorry_ , still have some issues."

Then Lena met Kara's eyes. "You didn’t think to mention your boss was a mind reader?"

"He can't read my mind."

Lena forced herself to take a calming breath. "Yes, but he can read mine."

Kara's smile grew. "Oh, what were you thinking about? Was it cool? Was it puppies?"

_Luthor, here's the plan. Find that toxic alien residue and just mainline it. Hook yourself up to an IV. You literally have nothing to lose._

Kara took her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Lena let herself be led down a long corridor and through two metal doors. Inside was a raised platform. Kara hit a switch and the room glowed a familiar green color.

"Kara, no! It's not good for you."

"It's fine. Just enough to bring me down to almost human levels but cause no damage."

Lena felt herself grabbed in a tight hug, and she knew Kara was using her full strength.

"I've wanted to do that for like a year."

Lena sagged into Kara's arms. "It's nice. But can we turn it off now? I don't like the idea of something weakening you."

"Just a few more minutes," Kara said, swaying with Lena in her arms.

"Whatever you want."

Kara made a noise that Lena interpreted as contentment.

They exited the room ten minutes later and bumped into Alex and Maggie.

"I saw that."

"We didn’t do anything," Lena protested.

"I know. I heard what you said. I hate to say this but I might be starting to like you, Luthor."

Lena gave a half smile. "I'm glad."

"Don't get all crazy on me now. I might just be having some sort of secondary exposure symptoms to the alien radiation."

"Of course."

"Hey, since you're both here can you tell me what Maggie meant when she told me Lena and I really needed to go bumper to bumper…or invest in a Johnson bar?"

A blur of motion…

"Kara, you need to help me. Alex locked herself in the armory and I hear a lot of things ticking."

"I can't, Lena's in the containment cell hugging the alien I brought in earlier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any goofy ideas or what not they would like to see leave it in the comments - I am open to most stuff as long as it is fun...
> 
> Hope you are still liking this too!!


	16. When Lena went to the alien bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters no mine, just borrowing them...
> 
> Lena goes to the alien bar...stuff happens.

Kara landed in her living room, stripped out of her suit and hopped in the shower. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of the rack she hung her clothes on.

Tonight she had a drinks date with Lena. The first time the two would be out and about since the lab incident.

A knock on the door interrupted her crisis about what to wear.

"Alex, what are you doing here? I thought Maggie was supposed to be watching you…I mean spending time with you, who wouldn’t want to spend time with you?"

Alex glared at Kara, patted her down, then proceeded to close the blinds and put a towel over the coffee machine.

"I gave her the slip."

"Uh huh, and why did you do that?" Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to the detective.

Alex scoffed while she took a spoon from the drawer and stuck it in the freezer. "Everywhere I turned, there she was. Even in my apartment."

Kara nodded. "I get that that would be weird, except she lives there."

"Right, that explains a lot, actually." Alex walked over to the couch and plopped down in the middle of it.

Alex stared at Kara, eyes narrowed. "So, I was thinking Maggie and I could ambush…I mean surprise you and Lena tonight."

Grabbing a glass of water, Kara smiled. "Really? I've asked you to go out with us so many times and you always said no…well, actually you said you'd rather light yourself on fire. What made you change your mind?"

Alex shrugged. "I don’t know, just thought it was time for payback…you know paying her back for being so great to you."

Kara watched the way her sister held the TV remote close to the side of her thigh and twitched her trigger finger.

"They haven’t cleared you for work yet, have they?"

"No, it's stupid…I'm totally fine." Alex proceeded to dig through a bowl of popcorn and grin in triumph holding one of the popped kernels up. "It looks just like J'onn! I'm adding it to my 'food that looks like people' series." She snapped a photo of it with her phone. 

Kara made a mental note to ask Lena how long the paranoia side effect lasted. Though, last time she had spoken with the CEO, Kara had spent the majority of the time reassuring the dark-haired woman that she didn’t have any upcoming press conferences and that her hair wasn’t falling out, though Kara wasn’t sure on the last part.

Kara licked her lips. "Yeah, you're totally fine. I'm sure they'll let you back to work real soon."

"I hope so. I'm bored. They won't even let me clean the guns." Alex popped the back of the remote off, slipped out the batteries, blew on them, slapped them back in, and put the cover back on. "See, totally fine."

"Yeah, it's uncanny how similar that is to cleaning a weapon."

Alex's eyes widened. "Right! That's what I said but J'onn just got all mad at me for doing that to his remote during an attack simulation with the new recruits."

"Huh, so you said you wanted to have drinks with me and Lena tonight?"

"Sure, that's what I said."

Kara nodded. "I thought it would be nice to try and get Lena to relax so no funny stuff."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Please, we are so beyond that now. I mean so what if she injected me with some funky shit that has me talking to tap dancing turtles in the middle of the grocery store. And it totally doesn’t bother me that she has a lab dedicated to finding ways to ensure her safety when you two have…s…se…se…you know, do it."

Kara squinted at her sister; fairly certain there were some underlying issues that remained when it came to her relationship with Lena. As an investigative reporter, she'd learned to trust her gut, even though it usually just told her she was hungry.

"Alex, I've been really good about Maggie."

"Really? Then why did she find her squad car upside down last week."

Kara turned to her clothes. "Because she's a bad driver."

"She found it in the lion enclosure at the zoo."

"That's just weird."

Alex snorted.

"Speaking of, Lena told me that you sent her a present." Kara glanced over her shoulder at Alex.

"I did. See, I'm trying, unlike you."

Kara cocked her head to the side and glared. "It was a bell set to go off when she opened the package. Poor Jess had to come in and practically pry Lena off the ceiling."

"That woman scares way too easy."

Kara sighed, "I just need to pick something to wear. Do you think that black dress that I got would be okay for tonight?"

Alex didn’t move her gaze from the television. "No, that dress is never going to be okay."

Kara settled on a pair of worn jeans and a white button down. When she went back into the living room her sister's attention was still focused on the television.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this."

Kara's eyebrows went up. "You like that…show?"

"I love it. Did you see it last week?"

Kara shook her head.

"It was great, you should check it out."

"I will, but we should get going."

Alex blew out a breath. "Fine, but this is the best part." She grabbed the remote, hit the power button turning the TV on, tossed it in the bowl of popcorn, went to the freezer and holstered the spoon from earlier.

"Let me just text Lena to meet us there since I have to keep an eye on you."

Grabbing the phone Alex shook her head. "Let me. And you don't need to watch me. I'm perfectly capable of getting to the bar on my own."

"Sure you are," Kara said as she diverted Alex from walking out the window she used as Supergirl.

***

Lena entered the alley, unsure if she was in the right place. A man in grimy clothes sitting on the ground next to a dumpster glared at her a moment before shoving a rat in his mouth then letting his eyes roll around while he chewed.

"Problem?"

"No, nope, none. I'm just…I'm supposed to meet…I'm looking for…"

_Sanity, Luthor, you're looking for your sanity. Good luck with that._

"You want some?" He dug in a bag and pulled out a handful of squirming mice.

"I filled up on my daily rodent allotment before I left home, but thanks."

The man shrugged then went back to glaring.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Kara.

Lena:  _I think you sent me the wrong address._

Kara:  _Why?_

Lena:  _Because I'm where you told me to be and there's no sign of a bar and a man just offered to share his rat with me while his eyes rolled around._

Kara:  _Oh, that's just Fred._

Lena stared at the screen, squinting at it to see if that helped it make sense.

"Lena! You made it," Kara said exiting an old brick building via a battered metal door.

"I did…and where did I make it to? You said we were having drinks?"

Kara huddled in close to Lena. "We are, at an  _a-l-i-e-n_  bar," Kara spelled out.

"You know I just remembered some work I have to do."

Kara tugged on her arm. "Come on, it'll be fun. Alex and Maggie are here, too."

"I think I left my computer on."

"Please, with all those green initiatives you have in place, someone will turn it off."

_And this, Luthor, is why green initiatives will be the death of you._

"I really don't think me drinking at an alien bar is a good idea." Sweat broke out on her brow, and her heart thudded in her chest the further inside the building they went.

"It'll be fine. Alex said she dropped off a copy of my article explaining you were the one who sabotaged Medusa and saved the aliens. Remember, there was a huge picture of you on the cover?"

"Alex did that?"

"Yeah, she wanted us all to hang out tonight."

"Alex wanted me here tonight?"

"Yes, silly. You didn’t take another shot did you?" Kara eyed her with concern.

Lena shook her head.

"Good, our table's over here." Kara led Lena to a corner booth.

Lena took a seat, making sure her back was to the wall. A few of the occupants turned to her but for the most part, no one seemed to care about her presence.

Kara sat next to her, putting a hand on her thigh under the table.

Alex and Maggie walked up, hands full. They set down four shot glasses (one of them glowing) and four beers.

Lena patted her purse down and relaxed when she felt the spare syringe in it.

"So glad you could make it…so easy to get lost and Fred can be a bit protective if you catch him at a bad time. Seems you lucked out," Alex said.

"Yeah, it's weird she had the back address." Kara shrugged.

"Totally weird," Alex said.

"Lena, glad you could come. Here, have a drink. I'm sure you need it."

Lena made a face. "Why?"

"Kara mentioned some stuff about…" she gestured toward her head.

Lena's hand shot up to the tight bun she had her hair in. "You said it looked okay," she said to Kara.

"It does. Maybe just wear it down every now and then?"

Lena nodded and let her hair down, her tension headache suddenly easing.

Interesting.

"So, Lena, been working on anything lately in that lab of yours?" Alex asked.

"Actually, I have. I'm close to perfecting a polymer that is both durable enough and flexible enough for us to use as –"

"That's it!" Alex reached across the table but Maggie grabbed her by the back of her belt and yanked her back into her seat.

"Hold on. I think it's best if we all have a shot first." Maggie held hers up.

Lena looked at the one in front of her, the way Alex was eyeing her made her nervous.

"Scared?" the agent asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Never." Lena gulped it down and slammed it on the table, bottom side up.

The others followed suit and then Alex stood. "I'll get another round."

Maggie pulled her down, again. "I'll get them. Last time you tried to order Lena one of those alien shots."

Alex looked everywhere but at Lena. "It was an accident. Side effects and all that. You know I shouldn’t be allowed to make any decisions right now."

Kara put a hand over Lena's. "What were you saying about that polymer? It sounded really interesting."

Lena swallowed when Alex reached under the table again.

"Don't worry, she's still not allowed near any weapons," Kara whispered.

_Luthor, she could kill you with that napkin._

Lena cleared her throat, then spoke to Kara, "It's something I thought we might enjoy after how much you liked page 245."

A slight electrical noise and then the smell of smoke. Kara put her hand over a scorch mark on the table.  "Sounds good…yes, I would enjoy that…we would enjoy it…together. Yes, using that on one another…oh, Rao."

Lena smiled, but it fell when she caught sight of Alex lining up peanuts on the table. "I found a Lena. Look!" She held it up, snapped a photo then crushed it under her fist.

Lena looked to Kara, eyebrow raised.

"All right, more shots." Maggie set a tray on the table.

Lena took hers without hesitation knowing she'd need it to get through the night.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that? It's on, Luthor," Alex said downing her drink.

_Luthor, did you just challenge Agent Danvers to a drinking contest? Are you insane?_

Trying to let the slight buzz she felt ease her nerves a bit, she jumped when her phone alerted her to a message.

"Sorry. I thought I turned it off." Lena glanced at the screen, then to Alex. "You sent me something while sitting across from me?"

"I have it set up to send you threats…messages a couple times a day."

"That's so nice," Kara said, the smile on her face wider than usual.

Lena scrunched her forehead. "Right, and this appears to be a series of tiny bombs?"

" 'Cuz you’re the bomb," Kara giggled.

"I just want to share my day with you, and today I happened to learn a new way to make an explosive out of things you could find at say…a bar. I'm making the best of all this downtime."

Lena grabbed Kara's arm. "You need to get her reinstated."

Kara swerved her head. "No, no, no…that would be bad. This morning she was convinced her breakfast was bugged and called in a strike team."

Lena glanced at the agent who was having an animated conversation with a salt shaker. "I saw that on the news…there was a crazy woman sticking pancakes to herself with maple syrup and pelting people with tabs of butter, talking about aliens…oh, okay, you have a point."

"More shots!" Maggie said.

"We'll be right back." Kara shot to her feet and dragged Lena to a small stage.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to love this," Kara said handing Lena a microphone.

"Uh…you want me to sing?"

Kara punched a few buttons, slightly unsteady on her feet, then turned to Lena. "Ready?"

"No?"

"Great. It's one of your favorites."

_Favorite what, Luthor?_

The music started, and on the screen in front of her, a countdown started. Then…

" _Bye, Bye, Bye_ ," Kara belted out. " _I'm doing this tonight_."

_Luthor, is this really happening or is it another one of those most embarrassing things you imagine that could happen to you that you come up with when you're bored?_

Kara smiled at her. " _You're probably gonna start a fight_."

Lena looked away, noting Alex watching them with an all too familiar look on her face.

" _I know this can't be right_."

Kara wrapped an arm around her and pointed to the screen.

" _Hey baby…come on_ ," Lena sang, brokenly.

Alcohol, she hadn't had enough to do this.

Kara swayed with the music. " _I loved you_ …"

Lena got lost in the beautiful voice, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Then Kara was taking the microphone from her and leading her back to the table in a not quite straight line.

"That was great. You pick the next song, okay?"

Lena downed the shot Maggie had waiting for her. "Thanks."

"No problem, looked like you could use it." The detective smiled.

A waitress showed up with a tray of shots in assorted colors. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Kara perked up. "Yvette! I was going to wear my dress tonight but Alex told me not to."

Lena gulped. It couldn’t be. What were the odds?"

"Kara, that dress looks killer on you. With all the eating out you do, ya gotta put it to use."

Oh, God, it was her. Lena sunk into her chair trying to blend in and disappear.

"I know, right? There was this all you can eat challenge last week but I forgot to bring it."

Yvette gave Kara thumbs up. "Next time, and you, want a lap dance? I'm sure I can find a Supergirl suit in the back." She winked at Lena.

"No, that won't be necessary."

The woman smiled, "If you change your mind let me know. Now, I have a special offer for humans willing to try these out. Free and all you have to do is report any side effects as soon as possible…if you're able to."

Alex reached for one, Maggie grabbing her by the back of her pants again.

"What are they?" Maggie asked.

"Something we've been working on. Off-world liquor that does certain things to humans. We just want to see how well it works," Yvette said.

Lena eyed her. "Why would anyone do this?"

She pointed to Alex. "You're, Lena, right? The one on the magazine? She signed you up for it and after everything we thought it would be a good way to make up for what you did."

"But…I didn’t do anything wrong. I'm innocent."

Yvette tossed the magazine at her and Lena cringed. "This is the wrong one…you see I actually stopped Medusa. That was me. I did that."

Alex coughed. "Oh, yeah…I couldn’t find any copies of that one. My bad. So, drink?"

Kara held up a hand. "Hold on, what do you mean you couldn’t find any copies? Did I sell out? That is so awesome."

Lena glared at Kara. "That's not really the takeaway here,  _darling_."

"Hey, there's a karaoke contest," Alex whispered.

Lena latched onto the table to avoid falling out of her seat at Kara's departure.

"You should watch her, Maggie. Her powers get weird when she's drunk," Alex said.

The detective blew out a breath. "I think I should watch you two. Kara can handle herself."

Alex raised a brow, pointing to the stage where Kara was floating in the air while she sang  _Walking on Sunshine_.

"Fine, but do not drink those. Lena, you're in charge."

Alex rubbed her hands together. "Okay, pick a color."

_Luthor, whatever you do, do not pick a color._

"Blue."

Alex grabbed the two bluish shots, handing one to Lena. "Bottoms up."

Lena knew what she was doing was insane. But she couldn’t stop herself. The need to prove herself to Alex Danvers was too great.

She upended the small shot. The taste was rather bland and other than a slight tingling in her right hand and possible twitch in her left eye, she didn’t notice any significant issues.

"I'm impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you." Alex nodded approvingly.

"I only did it with the hope of winning you over."

Alex laughed, "Good luck with that. My goal is to make sure you and my sister never have sex, and anytime I think you are, I plan to ruin it."

Lena swallowed. "I'm totally aware of that. I fully expect you to army roll into a room or toss in a tear grenade the moment Kara and I start making out."

Alex pushed the shot glass away from her. "Tear gas is a good idea, as soon as I'm reinstated I plan to requisition some. I'm also going to send you more packages."

"I'll alert the mail room and I'm going to tell my therapist about this next week. You terrify me. I have nightmares about you."

_Luthor, shut up. Why are you telling all this to agent Danvers?_

"What are you two talking about and why does Lena look like she's about to cry?" Maggie asked.

"Better question, why do you keep giving Kara advice about sex? It drives me nuts and makes things really awkward at times. She asked me about flicking the bean…at lunch…in the DEO…do you have any idea how scarred I am from that?" Alex asked.

Lena pursed her lips then turned to the detective. "Yes, I think you do it on purpose to see just how much I can take. And the answer is not much more. After you told her about your gaydar she came to my office asking if hers was broken and if I could fix it and if not could she pick up a new one a Wal-Mart and have it installed…during an investor meeting."

Maggie nodded. "Wow, that was really honest." She eyed them. "What color did you drink?"

"Blue," Alex and Lena said at the same time.

"Okay, just gonna note that blue makes you really truthful. I'm going to go back to Kara and tell her to put the pool table down."

"I'm taking another shot because I don't think being honest with you is a great idea," Alex said.

Lena reached for one as well. "I agree with you. I'd rather risk organ failure then continue to let you know how much you get in my head."

They both chose red.

Warmth spread across Lena's body and she smiled at the feeling.

Alex grabbed the pepper shaker and tossed it into the center of the bar before yelling "Incoming."

No one reacted…other than Lena, who tried to get under the table but her right leg was numb and her left arm felt rubbery. The result was her half out of her chair with one arm wrapped around the table leg. And her face felt kind of saggy.

"Relax, Luthor. It was a joke." Alex yanked her up. "Man, you cannot handle your experimental alien alcohol, can you?"

Lena situated herself back in her seat, a tad concerned she couldn’t feel her right butt cheek.

"Shut up, we're both insane for even drinking this. I'll probably need to develop a new serum and carry it around with me. I can't believe I let my fear of you make me do this."

Alex threw a peanut at her. "Listen up, I'm not happy about this either. Because of you I can't work…because of the side effects of a shot you came up with. I could strangle you right now."

"Go ahead. You think I can't handle myself? Please, I'm a Luthor." Lena raised a brow at the agent.

_Luthor, do you have a death wish? Red is suicidal, take note._

"So you admit it!" Alex stood, pointing a finger at her.

Lena pushed herself to her feet with her good right arm and left leg. "Yes. I never denied it, but will you admit that you hate me because of my last name?"

"That's not why I hate you. I hate you because you're trying to have sex with my baby sister. And I don’t even know if I hate you. I think I'm starting to respect you and it's freaking me out and for some reason, I really want to fight you." Alex glanced around, her discomfort clear.

"Me too, and that is not me at all. I know you made an origami throwing star out of a napkin earlier. I saw you sneak it under the table and even though every moment with you is laced with some form of terror, I still want to slap you silly even knowing it would likely result in my death."

They both looked at the table. "We need to do another shot. Red is angry drunk," Alex said.

Lena swayed a bit. Was her liver failing? Was that a thing she could feel?

"We're still being honest…this is a nightmare." Lena bit her lip.

Downing the green one they both slumped back into their chairs.

"How are things going here?" Before either one of them had time to answer, Maggie continued. "Great, so I'm going to go back to where Kara is most definitely not performing slam poetry about Lena's boobs."

Alex pointed at Lena and snorted.

Maggie raised a brow. "Or, Alex's magic fingers."

Lena laughed, but stopped when her whole body relaxed and she just sort of melted onto the table. Alex did the same thing and the two of them ended up staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm not sure what this is," Lena said.

Alex's right eye drooped a bit. "Me neither, but I know I don't like it."

Lena attempted to move her arm but couldn’t quite muster up the energy. "I wish I could do all the things you do."

"I wish I was a billionaire."

"I wish you approved of me and Kara."

"I wish you didn't want to sleep with my sister."

"I wish Maggie never told her about the Kama Sutra."

"I wish I knew how to delete my memories of the things you say."

"I wish Kara knew how much I love her."

"I wish Maggie were here to stuff something in your mouth."

"I wish I worked late tonight."

A hand appeared in-between the two of them. "Just checking in, what are you two doing?"

Lena rolled her eyes in an upward motion. "Maggie, I wish you would shoot me."

"I wish you would take me home and do that thing with your ton – " A hand covered Alex's mouth.

"I wish you would stop loaning Kara movies that are really porn. At dinner last week she asked the waiter if their all you can eat buffet was named after the movie of the same title."

"I wish you'd cover my ears," Alex murmured from behind Maggie's hand.

_Luthor, never mix your colors when drinking, especially alien ones you idiot. You'll be lucky if your internal organs haven’t failed by the end of the night._

"Okay, what color this time?" Maggie inquired.

"Green, but we did some red before and that made us angry," Lena said.

Maggie nodded. "Right, so green makes you wishful. Noted. Is there a reason you're lying on the table?"

"Can't move," they both replied.

"I'll just tip this last one into your mouth and get back to Kara who is totally fine, nothing to worry about, I so have it under control."

Frigid liquid made its way down Lena's throat and her limbs gained some of their strength. She raised her head and glanced around the room. Shadows leapt out at her and when she tasted the napkin dispenser shriek she grabbed it and launched it across the room.

"Luthor, I don’t know about you but I think there's something seriously wrong with this place. I can literally hear the colors plotting against me. Purple seems to really have it in for me." Alex had moved into a crouching position next to the table.

A gargoyle flew by Lena's head and she got on the floor next to Alex. "Agreed, we need to get Kara. I also need to brush my teeth to get all this sound out of my mouth." She scanned the room, frowning when she didn’t see her girlfriend. "Where is Kara?"

"They got her, we need to save her," Alex started to crawl across the floor, but it didn’t look quite right.

Lena didn’t have much time to think about it because she only had the use of her right arm and left leg. Being so close to the floor unnerved her, especially when she saw a rat the size of a dog coming after her.

"Faster, Alex, this place is infested."

Alex glanced back, eyes widening when she made eye contact with Lena.

"What happened to your eye?"

Lena reached up. "Nothing. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm sure you know a good plastic surgeon. We should go. Purple is getting super feisty."

A pair of booted feet stomped in front of Lena. "I see you two are leaving. Everything okay?"

"We're under attack and we need to save Supergirl and I need to get the taste of flushing toilet out of my mouth."

"Luthor, quit talking to the jukebox, we have things to do. This guy has a lead on Kara." Alex pointed to the base of a coat rack.

***

Kara snuggled closer to the body in her arms, inhaling the scent. A second later she pulled back. "Lena, why does your hair smell like a hippy's backpack?"

A grumpy voice murmured something incoherent then a face that most definitely did not belong to Lena turned to her. Kara let out a scream then flew into the air like a petrified cat. Her back flush against the ceiling, hands and feet balancing her there.

Maggie pulled her gun and shot Kara three times before she realized what was going on.

"What the hell, Little Danvers, you made me think I slept with that damn exorcist chick."

Holding a hand out then tossing the bullets onto the bed, Kara glared. "Rude."

Kara set down on the floor rubbing her head. The night before a complete blur to her. At least the both of them were clothed. She ambled out of her bedroom to find her phone and when she did, she freaked out.

"Maggie, we need to find Lena and Alex."

The detective stood next to her, looking at her phone. "What the hell? Alex is talking about the color purple chasing her…does she mean the movie? She's on the way to…"

"Lena sent me like twenty texts describing how sounds taste and that she only has use of half of her body? What the heck happened?"

Kara dialed the numbers for Lena and Alex, both calls going straight to voicemail.

Maggie held up a hand. "Okay, now don't get mad –"

"That's what you say when you know the other person is totally gonna get mad."

Maggie nodded. "Okay, how about promise not to throw me into the sun?"

Kara glared at her.

"Anyways, see last night Alex and Lena might have drunk a few shots of experimental alien alcohol." Maggie took a step back.

Kara's forehead wrinkled. "Why would they do that? Why didn’t I stop them?"

"You got sidetracked by some things and then you took off when you heard sirens."

"I did Supergirl stuff while drunk?"

"Yep. It was…well, you can catch it on the news later I'm sure. Right now, we should track down our girlfriends."

Kara focused on the one thing that never failed when it came to finding Lena. A moment later, she heard the beat of her heart, unsteady, and then snippets of conversation. Loud conversation.

"We need to go."

She shot into the air, going faster than she should, her worry making her a bit reckless.

They landed in Lena's penthouse. Both of them gasping at the condition. The place had been trashed. Furniture overturned, broken glasses, and several holes decorated the walls.

"What the hell did you do to me, Luthor?" Alex's voice came from the bedroom.

Kara rushed in, stopping when she caught sight of a half-naked Lena holding an empty syringe.

"It's not what it looks like," the CEO said.

"This is the second time I've walked in on you two wearing lingerie," Maggie said.

Alex raised her hand then fell forward. "I hate you, Luthor."

Kara glanced at Lena, moving to her side. "What happened?"

***

Lena sucked in a breath. "I'm not sure. I woke up to your sister…in bed with me…her hand…and then, see I thought it was you…and…"

Alex pushed herself up with her left arm. "If you finish that sentence, they won't find the body."

Lena caught sight of the napkin origami throwing star sticking out of the wall next to her head.

"Right, anyways, when we realized who the other one was we got out of bed…or tried to. Your sister seems to be suffering from some side effects from the shots we drank. I went to call you but can't seem to find my phone and then I saw this," She held up the syringe. "And Alex thinks I gave her another one of those radiation shots."

Kara smiled at her. "Okay, and the lingerie?"

"That I'm not as clear on. I remember visiting my lab and there was a plan to rescue you that had to do with purple and the taste of vengeance and then…it's just a blank."

Maggie helped Alex sit up. "But it's possible you gave yourself the shot, because you do that, a lot."

"Yes! I do." Lena sagged against Kara. "I probably took it because I think there was a time when I thought my liver was failing."

"So you injected yourself with your radiation serum…for your liver." Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms. "Are you okay? Anything I can do?"

_Luthor, you're beyond help at this point. You need to check yourself into the psych ward asap._

"I don't care what you say, it's not coming home with us," Alex said to Maggie.

"What's that, babe?"

"The cat, we're not taking it home and you better get that unicorn to stop barking." Alex glared at the lamp on the table next to her.

"Okay, so I think it's safe to assume that Lena gave the shot to Alex," Maggie sighed.

"Can we not tell her?" Lena asked.

"Tell who what?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, we're gonna get you some clothes and then go home."

Kara pulled Lena close and smiled when it was just the two of them.

"How are you feeling?"

Lena inhaled deep and did a quick inventory of her body. "A few aches, some numbness, I'm certain my liver has turned to dust, my left eye has a tic, and I still taste fear…but other than that I'm great."

Kara nodded, lifting her up and carrying her to bed. "You should get some rest. Just try and relax."

Lena sighed, that was exactly what she needed. Just Kara's arms around her, some sleep, and all would be well. She could go into the lab and whip up a new serum tomorrow and grow herself a spare liver in case of emergencies…like drinking with Alex Danvers.

"Hey, before you fall asleep. I was talking to Maggie earlier and she told me to ask you about tossing someone's salad. She thought it might help with our dinner dates if I was current on the eating out lingo, or so she says."

_Luthor, here's the plan. Get up, go back to the alien bar, and drink all the experimental alcohol they have._

 


	17. Secret Santa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is more fluffy than funny - but I wanted these guys to have a fun Christmas...
> 
> Characters not mine just borrowing them

Lena spared a second to check her hair before knocking on the door to Kara's apartment. Though Kara had told it looked just as thick as usual, the CEO had found a few strands in the sink at work and was a tad worried.

_Worried, Luthor? You're creating a program to map the follicles on your head._

Shaking off the negative thoughts and exchanging them for some stressful holiday ones she moved on.

She could do this.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

Hand raised, she nodded to herself and knocked. A moment later Kara appeared when the door opened.

"Hi," Kara said on a soft exhale.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

Kara waved her off. "It's fine. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"No, us being able to stick a schedule matters, too," Alex yelled from inside.

Lena stepped in and accepted the kiss Kara offered.

In the distance, Lena heard a mumbled: _"If you loved me, you'd kill me."_ And then a _"Relax, Danvers, do this and I'll make it worth your time…"_

Lena tuned out the rest of the conversation, remembering the last time she'd overheard Alex and Maggie talking about their sexual misadventures. She shivered at the mental image.

"Are you cold? I can start a fire if you want."

Lena smiled. "You don't have a fireplace, Kara."

The blonde shrugged. "Maggie left a pile of stuff on the floor."

"Be nice," Lena whispered.

Pushing up her glasses, Kara grinned. "I'm always nice. Come here."

Warm arms wrapped around Lena and she melted into the embrace.

Alex walked up to her, a drink in hand that she downed before talking. "Lena, so glad you decided to show up. It would not have been the same without you," she said in a robotic voice.

"Thanks, Alex. Nice to see you, too. It was nice of you to invite me here…to my girlfriend's apartment for this pre-holiday planning thing." She hoped her voice didn’t sound too insincere.

She also hoped the smiles she and Alex directed in Kara's direction were convincing. They'd been practicing and she thought they were getting quite good.

"Aw, you two. See, I told you it would just take time to get along."

Maggie approached then. "Right, like you and me, Little Danvers."

Kara shot a look at Alex then smiled a smile that Lena knew was a tad too bright and wide. "Right, sure…yep, just like us. Anyways, moving on."

Lena raised a brow but said nothing.

Alex rubbed her hands together; a new drink had appeared out of nowhere. "Now that Lena's here, we can get back on track for tonight's festivities. First, we pull names for the Secret Santa. Then we move on to drinks, planning food, more drinks, and maybe a movie if anyone's sober enough to operate the remote. If anyone wants to deviate from this plan and really tick me off, raise your hand."

No one moved.

"Great. Kara, get the bag."

Kara sped away and returned seconds later, glasses slightly askew. "Okay, so everyone picks a name from the bag." Kara held out a paper bag. "And that person is who you buy a really nice and thoughtful gift for but don't put who it's from…because it's a secret."

"We know how it works," Alex said, swaying a bit, forehead scrunched.

"Okay, fine. Anyways, Lena likes flowers, healthy stuff, needs a yoga partner and possible masseuse –"

Lena blushed. "Kara, that's not necessary."

"It is! You deserve to have the best Christmas ever! Plus, I have plans to try page 324 and you really need to limber up. Remember last week, you couldn’t look to the left for four days after we tried page 317."

Stammering, Lena replied, "Well, I've been working with a –"

Alex slammed a hand on the table. "Okay, I didn’t bring enough alcohol to deal with this. Tone it down, Lena." She turned to Maggie. "I will get you back for buying her that book."

Maggie chuckled, eyes sparkling. "I do love how you get me back."

"You do, huh? What do you like? Maybe tonight we can do that thing?"

Leaning toward Alex, Maggie quirked a brow. "No, because someone broke –"

"Okay, let's do this," Kara interjected, loudly.

"Right, let's get this over with. Lena, quit slowing us down."

"But I didn't say –" Lena tried.

"Oh my, God, stop with the details. You're killing me."

Kara cleared her throat. "Anyways, let's just remember this is about making Christmas nice, especially for Lena."

"Hold on," Alex said. "I want to verify the names."

Kara held the bag up, floating in the air when Alex came close to swiping it. "Come on, we need to stick to your schedule."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "If you don't give me that bag in three seconds I'll tell Lena what you were saying ten minutes ago."

Kara pouted. "You wouldn’t."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

Lena eyed the two women, curiosity about what Kara had been saying making her itch.

"I didn’t do the thing this time. It was a misunderstanding. I was new to the planet."

Lena chimed in. "What was Kara saying ten minutes ago?"

"It was last year, Kara." Alex didn't budge.

Kara bumped her head on the ceiling. "Your weird Earth customs still confuse me."

Maggie held up a hand. "What did Little Danvers do?"

Alex crossed her arms, not spilling a drop of her drink. Lena watched, impressed.

"Food, it was a dozen slips of paper with her favorite foods."

Maggie nodded. "So…she had everyone buy food? Makes sense."

"See," Kara said. "Even Maggie understands."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What does she mean _even I understand_?"

"Come on, hand it over and let me see or I spill to Lena."

Maggie unscrewed the top of her flask. "I'll have you know I understand a lot more than any of you think."

Lena eyed Kara as she dropped a foot lower.

"I wonder if Lena likes –"

"Alex…fine." The blonde landed on the floor and handed the bag over to her sister.

Alex dumped the contents and Lena bit her lip when she saw her name on all four pieces of paper.

"Okay, I may have thought it would be nice if Lena got a whole bunch of gifts this year." Kara glanced at the table, refusing to make eye contact with Lena.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Like right now for example, am I the only one who wonders what Lena would have thought when she drew her own name?"

Kara whipped out a notepad and calculator staring at the detective. "Have you gained the normal five pounds during the holidays?"

Lena reached over and took her hand. "That's very sweet, but you're the best gift ever."

Alex made a gagging noise. "God, you two are so pathetic." She shook her head, looking at Maggie. "Babe, seriously, we are nothing like that." Alex continued to stare at Maggie. "Man, you look great in that. I'm so happy to have you in my life. Like you are the best thing ever, come here." Tears started to run from Alex's eyes as she wrapped Maggie up in a tight hug.

Lena became immediately uncomfortable with an emotional Alex Danvers and glanced around the apartment wondering if white Martians had infested their little soiree.

Kara leaned toward her. "It's the eggnog."

"What?" Was the eggnog some sort of alien presence? Had it infected Alex? Should she give herself a shot? Should she give the eggnog a shot?

"Danver's family recipe, it makes her emotional."

Alex pulled away from Maggie. "Sorry about that, I think I misjudged the scotch in this batch. I'll get it right for the actual party."

Lena raised a brow. "There's no scotch in…"

Alex glared at her. "Family recipe, okay?"

"Got it."

"Anyways, I have an idea." She scooped up the four bits of paper, scribbled new names, then handed them out.

Lena read the name she was given and internally sighed.

"Wait, we're supposed to draw so no one knows," Kara said.

"I didn’t look, Kara. It was totally random. It's not like I would give my name to someone who would be scared not to get me awesome gifts."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

Maggie shook her head and downed a second glass of eggnog after emptying her flask.

Alex stuck the bit of paper she had in her pocket then put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena, FYI, I love good Scotch, Ducati bikes, and could use a week at one of those places that grind up perfectly good salad ingredients and pastes them on your face."

"You don’t even know if she has you or not," Kara said, a frown on her face when she glanced at the paper in her hand then glared at Maggie.

Lena had to give the cop credit; she merely raised a brow in challenge.

"Yeah, well, even if you don't have my name, Lena, these are things you should know about me, we're supposed to be trying to get along and all that holiday crap."

"Right, then I'd love a week of no texts, telegrams, or ticking packages," Lena responded.

_Luthor, put a pin in it. She's loaded and probably armed, don't antagonize her._

"You don't get my sense of humor."

Lena nodded. "Hmm, how unfortunate I can't buy you one."

Maggie looped her arm around Lena's. "Come on, you need to catch up," she said handing Lena two shots.

Remembering the last time she drank with Maggie she hesitated, examining the liquid.

"These aren’t from the alien bar are they?"

"Nah, Alex wanted to bring some but Kara ixnayed the idea."

Lena pursed her lips glancing over her shoulder at Alex who was eyeing her in turn. "I don't see that stopping her to be honest."

Maggie laughed. "Oh, it didn’t. She brought some and then Kara reminded her that she only recently got back on active duty and she knows where you keep those weird ass radiation shots."

Lena patted her bag, relaxing when she felt the small lead-lined box inside it.

"Right, so what was next on the list?"

"Drinking. I'm going to call it a coping with the Danvers sister's holiday tradition."

Lena nodded, thinking it was the start of a beautiful and much-needed tradition. She could afford a new liver after all.

***

Kara walked out of the store content with her purchases. She'd managed to find something for everyone, including the perfect secret Santa gift. Not to mention a few surprises for Lena.

Back at her apartment, she met Alex who was tossing some bottles into the specially lined bin Kara used for her alien alcohol.

"What are you doing?"

Alex stepped back. "Just getting ready. Yay decorating, you love that. Here are the lights."

Kara accepted them, noting they were a mess. "Wow, they're so tangled this year. It almost looks like someone tied them in knots."

"Hmm, weird. You focus all your attention on that and I'll just take care of a few things."

"So, did you get something good for your secret Santa person?" Kara asked.

A thud echoed through the room and Kara looked up.

Alex stood next to the tree, a giant lead box at her feet. "Yep, I did."

Kara crinkled her brow. "I promised not to cheat."

Alex made her way over to where Kara was. "You promise that every year and every year you peek."

"I do not…always do that."

Alex raised a brow at her.

"I don't."

"Whatever, untangle those lights so we can decorate the tree. Then we have to start the food, I'll make more eggnog, and then Maggie will be here."

"Lena, too."

"Whatever, but Maggie…you think she'll like what I got her?"

Kara did a scan of the presents, noting the ones with lead-lined paper Lena had dropped off. Her face turned red at one of them. "Um, well…yeah if that's to replace the one you broke last month." She went back to untangling the lights a little too enthusiastically and snapped the strand.

"Replace?" Alex squinted her eyes at the presents. "What's in the box, Kara?"

"You tell me, you bought it." Kara tossed the lights into the trash and pulled out a new string to work on.

Alex put her hands on her hips. "Lena and Maggie dropped theirs off early so they wouldn't spoil this secret stuff. You know I wouldn’t put anything under there I wouldn’t be okay with mom seeing us open. So spill…"

"Well, it's a good thing Eliza isn't here…and that's all I'm going to say."

Kara set down the lights in frustration. "Did you tie these up?"

Alex glanced up from where she was grabbing something from underneath a couch cushion. "What? No. Why would I want to distract you like that?"

"Because you're creeping around my apartment?"

"I am totally not creeping around," Alex said from behind the television.

"Do you really think Lena will like what I got her?"

"I don’t know. What did you get her?"

Kara blew out a breath. "You were with me when I got it."

"Were you talking about Lena? Wondering why she liked you? Worrying about her leaving you for someone cooler?"

Kara went to push her glasses up her nose forgetting she didn’t have them on. "Maybe. I'm just not as secure as you are with Maggie…"

Alex stepped out of Kara's closet. "Look, she loves you. No matter how many times I've threatened her or tried to intimidate her…she won't back down. That's love. She'll adore anything you give her."

Kara smiled at that. "Thanks."

Alex rolled her eyes. "But you're the best gift anyways…geez, do those lines actually work on you."

Kara bit her lip thinking of the night prior and just how much said line had worked on her. The familiar tingle started in her eyes.

"Gross, Kara. Go take a dip in the Arctic Ocean. There's going to be enough fire hazards here tonight once I make the special eggnog, we don’t need your premature incineration issues to resurface."

Kara huffed out a noise in protest. "That hasn't happened in months. Not since we –"

Alex stepped out from behind the bookcase and slipped something into her pocket. "Please, if you love me you will not finish that sentence."

Kara crinkled her forehead. "I think I'm ready to you know…with Lena."

When Alex froze reaching behind the freezer, Kara returned her attention to the lights.

"That's great. I need to go get more booze."

"Alex…you said I could talk to you about this stuff."

An arm wrapped around Kara's shoulders. "You can."

Kara grabbed the glass from Alex's hand. "Hey, that's my alcohol, it would kill you."

"Huh, are you sure? I mean has anyone really tested that theory?"

"Lena ran tests in her lab –"

"Her sex lab."

"Her normal science lab, because she was a little paranoid kissing me and being in the general vicinity of it…and yes it is toxic to humans."

Alex blew out a breath then tipped back the bottle of scotch. "Right, so you think you're ready to…do that with her."

Kara knew her face was turning red. "Yeah. I've been practicing and doing these meditation exercises and think I'm ready."

Alex pursed her lips. "Practicing…I don't want to know. But, I…I sup…I suppor…I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, Alex."

" 'Tis the season."

***

Lena sniffed her hair. The recipe she'd come up with to help thicken her hair and stimulate her follicles had a bizarre scent she hoped no one noticed.

Christmas with Kara, Alex, and Maggie. She could do this. Of course, she planned to drink eggnog until she blacked out, but that was beside the point.

Before she could knock the door opened and Kara tugged her in.

"Finally, come in!"

Glancing at her watch, Lena made a face. "I'm an hour early."

"Yeah, I was expecting you sooner."

Lena let out a laugh. "I take it you're excited?"

Kara kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe a little."

Lena reached up and swiped a bit of flour off of Kara's cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Making cookies, you can help decorate."

Lena hung her jacket up, bracing herself and then frowning when the cracking sound it usually made didn’t happen. She examined it until Kara interrupted her.

"Cookies, Lena."

Moving into the kitchen area, she sat on a stool next to Kara.

Alex sat across from them but paid little attention, her eyes not moving from Maggie.

Two hours later they were sitting in front of the tree with a very excited Kryptonian.

"Okay, so we'll do normal gifts first."

Maggie and Alex both held up their hand. "Nope. We'll do the secret Santa ones first and go from there."

Kara nodded, handing a wrapped package to each one of them.

"I'll go first," Kara said, ripping into her package.

She tore the paper off, then stared with an odd expression at the gift in her hands. "This is…perfect. I just…wow."

Lena's stomach clenched. Perhaps her present to Kara wouldn’t be the best. Maybe she didn’t know her as well as she thought.

"What is it?" Alex asked, a smirk on her face.

Kara held up dozens of gift certificates to all her favorite food places. "It's amazing is what it is."

"How about that. Looks like someone _understands_ you," Maggie said.

"Totally, thanks, Lena." Kara hugged her.

Lena heard a muttered " _unbelievable"_.

She felt bad for the detective; it was so obvious she had been the one to get the gift.

"I guess I'll go next," Maggie said.

"Hey, did I tell anyone I went to Japan a couple days ago?" Kara said.

"Shh, Maggie's opening her present." Alex made a zipping motion at her sister.

Opening her present with care, she smiled and held up an ornate Bonsai tree. "Wow, this is beautiful. I just…this isn't an import either." She turned to Alex. "Thanks, this is so sweet."

Lena caught the frown on Kara's face and gave her a reassuring smile, though, she was taken aback by the thoughtfulness of Kara's gift to Maggie. Then again, she knew Kara was a softie.

"Okay, my turn," Alex said.

She unwrapped a large box, then another, then another, only to reveal an envelope. She opened it, her eyes widening. "Holy crap. Two weeks at a couples spa and retreat in Arizona. This is exactly what I needed. Thanks, babe." Alex kissed Maggie.

Lena forced a smile, idiot, she was surrounded by oblivious idiots. "My turn."

"It was tough finding out your middle name," Alex murmured.

She accepted the package Kara gave her and noted the paper was really nice. She peeled it open to try and preserve as much of it as she could.

"Come on, we don’t have all day, Lena L. Luthor," Alex moaned.

Lena opened the box, her eyes widening. Inside was a set of brass desk items with her initials etched on them. A short note almost made her cry.

_Lena,_

_Never be ashamed of your name. These tools will help you continue being a force for good._

_Santa_

She ran her hands over the stapler. "This is so thoughtful, thanks." She kissed Kara on the cheek.

_Luthor, I think you've found your people._

"Okay, now that we've done the _secret_ gifts can we finish this?" Alex asked in an annoyed tone.

Lena's smile didn’t leave her face for the rest of the night. The gifts they exchanged were simple and thoughtful, except for the book and movie Maggie got for Kara, though she suspected she did it on purpose when Alex threatened to get her back. Then again, Kara had given Maggie a How to guide on becoming more aerodynamic.

When it was just her and Kara on the couch, she relaxed into the cushions, surprised at the lack of lumps. She checked and sure enough, the knife Alex usually had hidden was gone.

It occurred to her then that there had been no loud noises or flashes of light. She was about to ask Kara about it when she noticed the tree.

"Why are there no lights?"

Kara pursed her lips. "Yeah, one of the bulbs was burnt out so you know…the whole set was bad."

Lena wrinkled her brow, trying to follow. "You only had one set of lights?"

"No, I had like ten. But you know how it is; when one goes they all go."

_Luthor, put the eggnog down, she's starting to make sense._

Lena forced herself to relax before she spoke. "So, did you really like my gift?"

Kara's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? You gave me my birthday…literally. I have no idea how you did it. It makes me feel closer to my parents and more a part of here. Having a real date, a true one is like getting a piece of my past back. You always amaze me."

Lena shrugged. "It was nothing." Just a few million dollars and a team of NASA scientists sworn to secrecy, a satellite, translating the information she'd gotten from Kara about her birth on Krypton, then working backward and applying it to the Earth calendar.

Totally nothing.

The ulcers were worth the smile on Kara's face.

"Did you like mine?" Kara twisted her hands while she asked.

Lena put her head on Kara's shoulder. "I love it." She played with the bracelet on her wrist, admiring the craftsmanship.

"On Krypton…that was how we…it's kind of like…I'm saying I'm yours as long as you wear that."

Lena smiled. "Then I'll be sure to never take it off."

Kara picked her up then. "I have one more gift for you."

***

Hours Later –

"So…how was it?" Kara asked.

Lena attempted to move but her body was jelly. A sloppy grin formed on her face as she gazed at Kara.

"Best Christmas ever."


	18. Because it Started With a Letter after all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia strikes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Been awhile since I updated this!  
> Sorry for that, been trying to think of scenarios...and came up with a short story instead.  
> I also went through and cleaned up the first 8 chapters - a bit longer now and smoother...will do the rest soon.

Kara dodged a kick only to end up taking a punch to the head, again. The odd placement of limbs on the alien she was fighting was messing up her game.

"Come on, knock him out already. I have a date," Alex buzzed in her ear.

"Working on it. Lena will kill me if I miss dinner."

"I told you not to date a Luthor."

Another series of punches from clenched feet and open-handed kicks to her head left Kara disoriented, but she did manage to get a hold of the wily alien and slap the special issue cuffs the DEO had given her on it.

"Okay, done. I'm on my way to drop this off with you guys." Kara launched into the air, her head throbbing.

She stumbled as she landed, J'onn reaching out a hand to steady her. "Everything okay? You took quite a few blows to the head."

"Fine," she said a second before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Two bickering voices woke Kara from a sound sleep. She opened her eyes realizing she was on a sunbed at the DEO. The two people were still arguing and she prepared to glare at them but stopped when she recognized Alex and Lena. Lena Luthor.

What the heck was the CEO doing there?

Kara rolled off the sunbed and crouched behind it after glancing down at her suit. How the hell was she going to explain this?

"Wait, where'd she go? She was just here," Alex said. "Kara?"

"Shhh," Kara hissed.

Her sister peered around the side of the bed and gave her a look. "What are you doing down there?"

Kara pointed to her eyes, motioned to the side with her head, then gestured with her thumb.

Alex made a face. "What does that mean? Kryptonian sign language? Charades? Do you have to pee?"

Gritting her teeth, Kara said, "Lena…what's she doing here?"

"She heard about what happened and wanted to make sure you were okay? I told her you were fine, but you know her, she has trust issues…well, more like she doesn’t trust me, but whatever."

Kara started to sweat, even though that wasn’t possible for her. "Tell her I'm fine."

Alex blew out a breath while juggling three grenades. "You tell her. Despite what you think she and I are not BFF's. God, you're being weirder than usual."

Kara forced herself to her feet, put her fists on her hips, and walked toward the door. "Ms. Luthor, it was nice of you to come and check on my well-being. I appreciate it." She continued to walk by the woman, winking at Alex. "I'll see you around…the city." She motioned with her arms continuing on her way.

Lena's forehead wrinkled. "Is she all right?"

"I think she has something in her eye."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." The click of Lena's heels put Kara on edge and she moved faster toward the control area.

"Slow down. You know I can't run, let alone in heels."

Kara froze and looked around the room, eyes avoiding the dark-haired woman. How did Lena know Kara knew that? Winn had promised not to tell anyone about downloading all the video footage of Lena they had for Kara. And she certainly hadn't watched it for hours on end.

"Ms. Luthor, I'm sure there's something more important for you to be doing right now."

Lena's footsteps halted, and the look on her face…well, it did things to Kara.

"Really? You think there are other things I could be doing? Like what?" And then she did that lip bite thing combined with the eyebrow raise that caused a flutter in Kara's stomach. What was going on?

Alex appeared then, an odd looking gun in her hand. "You two are so gross. Try and act professionally at work…which means keeping it in your pants."

Kara made a face at her sister. "Alex, don't be rude to Ms. Luthor."

"It's okay," Lena laughed. "It's not like your sister is one to talk, what with broadcasting her and Maggie having sex to all of L-Corp during her surprise raid last week."

Alex sputtered, "You said the mic was off?"

Kara held up a hand. "My sister? Ha…and who's –"

Lena crossed her arms. "And you said you'd stop scaring me."

"I was just dropping by and there was a team on hand and I figured it would be a good time to run a tactical drill and see how prepared your company is for an invasion, and I still say you scare too easy."

"Okay, so I'm going to go over there," Kara said.

"Kara, where are you going?"

Kara froze. "Kara? Ha! That's a good one." Her eyes bulged and she let out an exaggerated belly laugh. "I'm sure you're mistaken, Ms. Luthor. I'm Ka…Supergirl."

Lena sighed. "Very funny, Kara. If I didn’t have to watch news footage of you getting beaten around the head for an hour, I'd be annoyed at this bad attempt at a joke."

"Joke? Kryptonians don't joke. Kara, that's funny…I mean I look nothing like her. She wears glasses!" Kara made circling motions around her eyes and an incredulous expression settled on her face.

"Okay…are you trying to start some sort of sex thing?" Lena wiggled her eyebrows and moved her body in a way that made Kara's eyes tingle.

Desperate, Kara pulled Alex away. "We have a problem. Lena thinks I'm Kara…and I'm pretty sure she has a thing for Supergirl. We need J'onn to impersonate me."

Alex pulled back. "What are you talking about? You've been acting weird since that alien used your head as a punching bag."

Kara was starting to think a theme was developing.

"Can we go now?" Lena asked, putting an arm on Kara's back.

Kara jumped at the contact, noting the warm feeling the touch had caused. "Whoa, Ms. Luthor, no need to get so handsy."

Lena's expression went from open to closed in half a second. "This isn't funny anymore. I thought maybe you were trying to give me a subtle signal you wanted to do some role-playing tonight, but now I suspect otherwise."

Kara smiled for the first time since waking up. "You're coming to game night?"

Lena blushed, which Kara found both odd and endearing.

"Well, it's actually a funny story…" Lena started.

"Oh my god, I'm right here! Nothing you two idiots do is subtle and it is so not a funny story. My favorite Glock still has guacamole in it. And can you not talk about having sex with my sister in my presence," Alex groaned while strapping a third holster to her thigh.

Kara held up a hand. "Um, who's having sex?" If she was having sex with Lena and didn’t know or remember, she was going to be ticked off. And she also had a lot of questions.

"Duh, you and Lena," Maggie said sauntering up and making out with Alex. "I saw you get your head cracked good, how are you doing?"

Kara glared at the short woman and rubbed her temple. "Why are you here? Want to break my sister's heart a little bit more? I swear I'll –" 

"Throw me into space. I've seen the calculations, blah, blah, blah. Been there done that." Maggie stepped back and took a knife out of Alex's hand before slipping an arm around her waist.

Alex leaned down and nuzzled Maggie's neck. "Tonight we have to try that new thing we ordered."

"And I'm the unprofessional one," Lena muttered.

Kara closed her eyes wondering where she would have kept said calculations. "I think there might be a problem."

Both Alex and Lena turned to her with matching expressions of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember sex." She tilted her head toward Lena. "With her."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Alex said.

Lena's face crumpled.

Maggie took a bite of her apple. "Huh, so you have amnesia then."

Kara shrugged. "I don't remember."

Maggie shook her head.

Alex held up two clips in front of Kara's face. "How many do you see?"

"What do you remember?" Lena asked.

Kara rubbed her head "I was going after a rocket…one you launched? Why did you do that, Lena?"

"I didn't…well, okay I did, but it was a ruse. I turned in my mother afterward and made the virus inert." The words spilled out of Lena in a flustered rush, a state Kara wasn’t used to seeing the CEO in. She fought the part of her that wanted to go and hug the woman.

"So, you didn’t trust me enough to tell me your plan?"

Alex stepped in. "Nope, she didn’t trust you at all. In fact, you got so upset you went to a different universe to get some space."

Lena rolled her eyes. "That's not why she went. Barry needed help."

Inspecting the sharpness of the knife Maggie took, Alex raised a brow. "We all interpret events in our own way."

"I have an idea. How about we check out Kara's head?" Maggie said.

Kara had no idea who to trust at this point and part of her wondered if perhaps she was in some sort of demented Black Mercy scenario. "Hold on, why would I listen to you?"

"You love me. Like it's super cute how much you idolize me now." Maggie looped her arm in Kara's. "Seriously, I give you helpful advice and tips, and loan you books and movies."

"Stop right there. We don't need to rush into getting her memory back. It's not like she's really missing anything good." Alex stood in front of the doorway to her lab.

Kara looked at Lena. The pale skin and green eyes, the dark hair and form-fitting dress. The way her hips swayed when she walked. The lip bite she was currently doing while looking at Kara.

More sweating and a strange but not unpleasant tingling sensation spread throughout her body.

"I need to remember!"

***

Lena checked the readings a fifth time. From what they could test, which was little, there was no obvious damage to Kara's head. Other than memory loss.

_Way to understate the issue, Luthor._

Alex set down her tablet. "In my medical opinion, we should wait and see what happens. There are no anomalies I can see. Best bet is to hope her memory never comes back."

Lena glared at her.

Maggie spoke up from the couch, "You could always try hitting her in the head with something."

Alex, Lena, and Kara gave her a look.

"What? It works in the movies!"

"How about we do not resort to more head trauma when dealing with a memory issue?" Lena said.

"Lena's right. We just have to ride this out for as long as it takes." Alex slipped her jacket on, getting tangled in the dual shoulder holsters she was wearing.

"How about Lena takes Little Danvers home and tries to jog her memory." Maggie winked and nudged Lena.

"I don't think that's…" Lena blushed.

"Come on, it'll be like the first time all over again." Maggie pushed. "Danvers, remember that one time you had us raid the apartment and Lena's legs were…" she stopped to catch her breath. "And Kara's hand was totally up…" She started to wheeze. "Oh man, we get to live through this all over again. Best day ever." She fell to the ground, violently laughing.

A tray of medical supplies blew up, a trail of smoke wafting into the air while Kara turned away and coughed. "Sorry, I thought I saw a bug."

Alex snorted, "Good luck with that. Kara's forgotten all her control _techniques_."

Fear coursed through Lena. "Alex is right, there's no reason to rush anything. Just take it nice and slow."

"Okay, I'll take Kara home, you can go do whatever it is you do," Alex said grabbing Kara's arm.

Maggie stepped in. "How about we all go together, between the three of us we can answer more questions."

Lena made a face. "Perhaps we should just let her rest tonight."

"She's my sister."

"She's my fiancée!"

Kara's head turned so fast her hair knocked Maggie to the ground.

"What? We're…we're getting married?" Kara started to hyperventilate.

"Way to take it easy…geez, are you going to tell her about the kid next?" Alex asked.

Kara waved her hands around, knocking Maggie down again. "Kids? We have kids? How is that even possible?" She glanced downward at Lena and she recognized the x-ray squint.

Lena covered herself. "Nope, we have a rule about you doing that."

"Then how do we have kids? Because I am not equipped for that." She spun around, her cape catching in the legs of Maggie and flipping the woman a full 360 degrees before she hit the ground, again.

Maggie stared at Lena from the floor. "I'm staying here until you both stop triggering her, I won't survive another hit."

 _Luthor, say something before you find out if a Kryptonian can have a stroke_.

"Breathe, remember to breathe, Kara. We don't have kids. Calm down."

Kara made a face. "You calm down. I'm fine!" She slammed her hand down on the table, cracking it in half. "I meant to do that!"

Lena held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Yes, I can see that. Let's step back and take a moment."

Maggie crawled out from underneath one of the table halves. "I'm outta here. I'm starting to think this is intentional."

Alex looked between Lena and Kara to Maggie. "I should go with her."

"Of course. I can handle this." Lena nodded.

"Kara, I'll come by later. Lena, keep me updated. Try not to spook her with all your sex talk. Kara, you wanted to wait until the wedding night to have sex." Alex turned and caught up with the crawling detective.

"Lies," Maggie called out before pulling herself around a corner.

Lena sighed, "Alex…"

Kara cleared her throat. "So, what now?"

Lena shrugged, unsure what to do. "Do you want to go home?"

Kara's head whipped toward her and Lena barely dodged a lock of hair. "We live together?"

"Well, yes. We are…were planning to get married."

Kara nodded. "Right, forgot about that. I guess that's as good a place as any to go."

"Great." Lena hoped her voice sounded enthusiastic instead of dread laden.

Moving toward her, Kara asked, "Where is home?"

"Right, I'll text you the address and we can meet there." Lena snagged her phone out of her bag and started to type.

"Great, let me just give you my number," Kara said.

Lena bit her lip. "Um, I have it."

Kara slapped herself on the forehead. "Right, of course…because we're getting married."

"I had it before then, we were friends. You do remember that, right?"

"Uh huh, sure. Totally." Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen. "Great, so I'll meet you there."

Lena watched Kara leave and headed to her car. She took a moment behind the steering wheel to take stock of the situation and find one thing to reassure herself with. Her phone chose that moment to go off. She swiped it to see a text from Alex.

"Reminder to make sure Kara takes it easy…as in try not to jump her." Followed by several knife and bomb emojis, the flame and skull were a nice, new touch.

***

Kara hovered around the building trying to figure out which one was her place…her place with Lena. Her place where she lived with Lena…who she was going to marry. Which meant all those weird feelings and racy dreams she had…had evolved into something. She recalled a rather vivid fantasy involving Lena and pot stickers…

And promptly nicked the side of a building so lost in thought and then almost plummeted to the ground when she recalled the feel of Lena's hand on her back earlier.

Mustering up what little dignity she had left she figured the balcony with the target in the center was likely theirs. Managing to hit it, she smiled to herself.

"Right, so I'm just going to open this door and go into my place. My place with Lena. The place I have sex with Lena." She stood at the sliding door for five minutes before pulling out her phone.

"What's wrong? Did Lena do something? I told you not to date a Luthor. It's not too late to back out," Alex rattled off.

Kara cleared her throat. "Stop. I'm just a little nervous about going in. It's like the first time for me and I have no idea what to expect in there…it's all dark and I've just been making circles for like ten minutes and nothing. I just need you to tell me to push it aside and go in."

"Ph…wh…Ka…What are you doing? I told her…" more mumbling Kara couldn’t make out. "Little Danvers, Alex is having a seizure of some sort. Want to fill me in? And remember our deal, don't leave out the details. You talk to me about this stuff all the time."

Still not sure that she liked Maggie, she made a face. "No thanks. I'll figure it out. Can't be that hard."

"She said it's not hard," Through the phone, Kara heard the thud of Alex hitting the floor. "Gotta go," Maggie said.

Reaching out, Kara grabbed the handle and opened the door. Various odors wafted out; most notable was Lena's perfume which made Kara's stomach flip. Lena was attractive, like duh, and she was super smart and Kara really enjoyed spending time with her. But how had they gone from kind of friends to engaged?

Not that she was complaining. But, at the same time, she really, really wanted to remember.

She entered a cozy living room. A nice, if not very sturdy looking coffee table sat in front of a puffy leather couch. Along the wall were dozens of movies. Kara grinned at all the musicals. On the bottom, she saw a locked section. Curious, she used her x-ray vision.

"Oh."

She stopped using her x-ray vision.

To her right was a dining room table and beyond that was a kitchen. She examined the counter, making a face at all the fruit. A schedule caught her eye and she wondered when Lena became such a Yoga enthusiast.

Brushing the thought aside she opened the freezer.

Twelve pints of ice cream. So, it was true. Any doubts she had were gone. She and Lena did live together.

Exiting into a hallway she noted over a dozen photographs of her and the CEO hanging on the wall.

She did a quick scan of the bathroom, an office, a spare bedroom, and then stopped when she arrived at the master bedroom.

Swallowing, she went in. The closet held clothes consistent with how Kara dressed. Opening a drawer she pulled out what appeared to be a piece of string with a small square of lacy cloth on it…and realized what it was.

She dropped it, but not before leaving a scorched path along the wall.

She sat on the bed to stop the swirling in her head. Wishing she could remember this life. Remember Lena…Opening the nightstand drawer to find more clues about her life, she slammed it shut so hard she broke the handle and the lamp crashed to the floor. So they were into…

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked from the doorway.

Standing so fast she literally launched into the air, Kara forced herself down, shaking bits of drywall from her hair. Holding out the drawer handle like an offering, Kara spoke. "Uh…I…sorry…saw…water." She nodded and went back to the kitchen.

***

Lena approached the kitchen with caution. Kara sat on one of the stools shoveling Rocky Road into her mouth.

"Hey."

Kara stopped, spoon midway to her mouth. "I'm having ice cream, is that okay?"

"Of course." She sat on the stool across from Kara. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kara smiled, but Lena could read her like a book.

"I know you don't remember, but we made a deal not to lie to one another. Even if we think we're protecting them."

Kara jammed the spoon in the half-empty pint. "Right. Because we're together. That makes sense. That sounds super healthy." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe fine is the wrong word. More like frustrated, confused, unsure, scared…"

Lena nodded. "It's okay. We'll figure this out." She put her hand on top of Kara's slowly.

At that moment there was a crash and a dark figure rolled in through the now busted front door followed by a shorter figure shaking her head.

Kara sprang into action pulling Lena behind her.

Instinct and familiarity had Lena putting her hands on Kara's hips and pressing against her. However, Kara's reaction was different and a burst of laser vision blasted their couch, an end table, and made a large hole in the wall.

"Stop! It's me…" A ripping noise followed by a slight whimper and then a piece of white cloth that looked suspiciously like...

"Alex?" Kara moved out of Lena's grasp, a blush on her face. "What are you doing?"

Struggling to her feet, a task made difficult by the numerous weapons weighing her down, Alex pointed at Lena. "Stopping her. I heard what you two were…doing."

Lena raised a brow. "Talking?"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Maggie said, getting up from her spot behind the couch and fingering the smoldering hold in her jacket. "Even with memories gone she still wants me dead. Unbelievable."

"Talking my ass." Alex rubbed her butt, staring at what Lena now identified as her underwear.

"Coffee?" Lena asked.

"I'll make it," Kara offered. She headed to the counter and Lena paled when she heard a crunch and saw the guilty expression on Kara's face, her finger halfway through the machine. "Sorry?"

Maggie approached, keeping a wide space between her and Kara. "Hope you didn’t close up your sex lab."

Alex, two flak jackets on the ground next to her, a pile of smoke canisters, half a dozen knives, and four guns, glared. "She did if she knows what's good for her."

"The whole point of that lab was _what's good for her_ ," Maggie chuckled.

Lena headed to the bar and poured herself a scotch.

_Luthor, why don’t you hit up some of that alien alcohol?_

"Sex lab?" Kara squeaked.

"Yeah, it was pretty badass. In fact, I have some video of when we had to save them. Together, as in me and you working as a team." Maggie approached Kara, Alex tripping over a backpack Lena noted was ticking.

Kara laughed. "Wow, look at the air she got."

"You said you erased that!"

"You said you were going to stop crashing in on these two."

Alex, now standing, but tangled in several pairs of cuffs, huffed. "I've been clean for like two months –"

Maggie shook her head. "Raids on L-Corp count."

Alex kicked at something and fell over. "This sucks."

Lena finished her scotch and poured another.

"So, you and I are really friends?" Kara asked Maggie.

"Totally, Little Danvers. We talk about everything."

Kara got a questioning look on her face.

Lena prepared another drink, waiting.

"Then you'd know what this thing I found is…it's long and narrow and –"

"Kara," Lena almost shrieked. "Another thing we do is talk to one another when we have questions and considering where you are memory wise, Maggie and her advice is off limits."

"Come on, Lena. I might be able to get things going for you two." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Do you really want to go through all those radiation treatments again?"

Alex popped up, jeans shredded from where they got tangled in a spool of barbed wire. Lena just raised a brow at her.

"No, we do not want that."

Lena smirked. "What? Don't you miss your talking toads?"

"Ha, funny. You miss having a full head of hair?" Alex shot back.

Running a hand through her hair subconsciously, Lena frowned.

The counter next to her cracked in half and Lena mentally patted herself on the back for not screaming or leaping into the air. Alex's surprise raids were really helping calm her nerves.

_Scotch is helping, Luthor. That's your fifth one._

"Sorry about that," Kara said, her eyes still glowing. "Maggie told me something about…stuff."

Both Lena and Alex pointed at the small detective.

"Away from her," Alex warned.

"Fine, but someone has to do something. Lena won't survive a second round of Kara mastering her powers, especially with them living together. She'll be incinerated by morning."

Lena held up her glass. "I'm right here, Detective."

"Good point, we should go and let them get back to…" Alex waved her arms. " _talking_."

"Maybe you should put some pants on first, babe?" Maggie pointed out the shredded condition of Alex's jeans.

Alex mumbled something about borrowing from Kara and braving no man's land before heading to the main bedroom.

Remembering the state of the room…and the table. Lena started counting to ten while pouring another drink.

When she hit nine, a pale, naked from the waist down, shaking Alex Danvers reappeared holding a pair of sweats in one hand and something that made Lena want to die in the other.

"What happened in there? There's a Kara sized hole in the ceiling, a burn mark, smashed lamp…and the handle to the nightstand was ripped clean off and then there's this." She held up a bright purple strap-on. "It would appear I arrived just in time before…whichever one of you used this." Forehead creasing she dropped the strap on like it was one of Lena's radioactive shots.

Kara's eyes lit up and Lena watched as the other half of the couch bit the dust. "Sorry, Maggie told me what that was earlier."

Lena toasted Alex. "You are aware you used your underwear to signal your surrender earlier?"

Alex glanced down. "I just can't with them Maggie. Look at what happens to me, I'm a mess." She shoved a leg into a pair of sweats. "I mean they're both idiots." She moved to put the other leg in and fell over, face hitting her backpack which made it tick faster. "They're gonna be the death of me, I swear." Alex got to her feet, picking up half of what she came with.

"Babe, I really don't think they have the idiot market cornered, but let's get you home and disarm whatever it is you have in that bag, okay?"

Alex nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Lena. "Try not to die."

***

Kara stared at Lena a moment. "Are you okay? This has to be hard for you."

Lena turned to her, slowly. Her eyes unfocused. "No…this is totally fine. You donnnn't worry about me. Jus focus on that mem'ry of yers."

A whiff of scotch hit Kara and she smiled. "Do you want to have a seat?"

Pointing to the couch, Lena made a face. "Not there. Remindz me of the firssss time we tried. Th' nex morn' the plazz looked like a bommmb went off."

Kara took a breath and headed over to the CEO, taking her hand and helping her to the bedroom. "You should probably lie down."

Lena flopped onto the end of the bed and Kara shifted from foot to foot, totally at sea as to what she should do.

"Take a look aroun', maybe something'll trigger that braaain of yerz." Lena's hand raised a moment, waffled, then fell back onto the bed.

Using her super speed Kara changed into a pair of boxers and t-shirt, feeling silly in her suit.

Tapping her chin she examined the room. A well-read book caught her eye and she picked it up. She swallowed then leafed through it. Glancing at Lena and at the various notes made she clapped a hand over her eyes.

Dropping the book she thought about aliens, slime, Snapper…anything to turn off the flutter low in her gut.

Yoga classes explained.

When it passed she opened the drawer with the missing handle and pulled out a small piece of paper. She gaped at it a moment. Nine out of ten boxes stamped on a _Frequent Fetish_ card.

Right then, so she was some kind of adventurous, sexual dynamo based on what she was finding. That didn’t seem like her at all…the her of now. The her she remembered.

She prayed to any deity out there for her memories to return because she really wanted to remember sex with Lena and not have to go through the hell Maggie had described to her before.

Lena began to softly snore and Kara smiled. She picked her up and carried her to the side of the bed lifting the blankets and settling her on the mattress. Slipping off Lena's shoes, Kara debated a moment about whether she should undress the woman.

Sleeping in a dress like that probably wasn’t comfortable.

Nodding, she spoke, "Lena, can you hear me?"

"Mmmh bou whho…"

She thought about what she would see of the other woman…then decided not to when she had to rush to the window and seared the fur off an alley cat.

"Wha' ha at?"

Kara pulled the blanket up tucking it around Lena's neck. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, an action that felt vaguely familiar. "Sweet dreams."

Heading out to the living room to sack out on the couch, she remembered too late she had annihilated it.

Hands on hips she spotted the purple thing Alex almost had a nervous breakdown over…a strap-on. Picking it up Kara fidgeted with the straps and realized it was adjusted perfectly for her which meant she wore it…and that meant she…to Lena…

And then the dining room table was on fire.

***

Lena woke to a series of what she recognized as Kryptonian words. She reached for Kara, cracking an eye when she didn’t find her. Then the prior day came back to her…

She moved to get out of bed, ended up falling instead. The dress she had worn had twisted and turned throughout the night almost strangling her and her left arm was numb.

Ten minutes later she was in a shirt and sweats, trying to rub some feeling back into her arm.

"Morning," she whispered not wanting to scare Kara who was staring intently at the television.

The blonde turned, her eyes starting to glow. She ran to the freezer, sticking her head in it.

Lena waited, her eyes roamed to the charred dining room table, to where Kara had been sitting, and Lena realized the bottom shelf was unlocked, several movie cases were strewn across the floor and on the screen was… she did a mental inventory of how much burn ointment they had.

_Luthor, approach with caution. Actually, just go back to bed…and take the scotch with you._

Kara exited the kitchen, waving a rag around. A puddle of ice cream forming on the floor.

"Morning. How are you? Sleep okay? I slept out here because you know…awkward. And I got bored so I watched some cartoons."

Lena raised a brow when an enthusiastic moan was uttered from the TV.

Kara's face turned red.

A breeze knocked Lena to the side and then the TV was off, movies picked up, and Kara was back in front of her…sweating. Which Kara never did.

"Maggie sent a text saying I should watch those…to see if it helped me remember anything."

_Luthor, it might be time to let Maggie know you have some calculations of your own._

"And?" Lena crossed her arms.

Kara shook her head. "Sorry. I tried really hard. Like super hard, but nothing worked."

Lena saw the purple toy from earlier, looking worse for wear. So, Kara had used that? She had… _tried really hard_ …Lena headed to one of the stools needing to sit down before she fell over at the images bombarding her.

Sitting across from her, Kara scratched her forehead. "Can I ask you some questions? It might help."

Before Lena could nod, there was a knock on the door and then Alex and Maggie were pushing their way in.

"Told you she made it," Maggie whispered. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"You can't blame me, you saw that cat…totally looked like Kara's pre-control handy-work."

"Oh, good. The cavalry's here." Lena pulled a new coffee machine out from under the counter. "Kara was just about to ask some questions."

Alex strolled in, leaning against the wall next to Lena. Something she never did.

"Hey."

Lena eyed the woman. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing? Would I do…okay yes, I would, but no…nothing."

Lena grabbed her chest when a crack echoed through the room. Kara had a confused expression on her face. Next to her, Maggie stood, grimacing. A split baseball bat on the ground next to her.

Sighing, Lena glared at the woman. "I thought we agreed not to hit Kara in the head."

Kara held up a hand. "I liked that idea, too." She smiled shyly at Lena, like she used to before they were friends, and it broke Lena's resolve a bit.

"Maggie's convinced this will work and we need Kara to get her memories back," Alex said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Of all people, I think I am aware of how important that is."

"Yeah, just don't think I'm trying this for you."

"Trust me. I won't."

Out of habit, Lena poured a bowl of cereal for Kara and set it in front of the blonde.

"Thanks." Kara dug in and before Lena could open her mouth, Maggie had a length of pipe in her hand and whacked the reporter.

Kara yawned. "Are we done? Because I didn’t get much sleep last night and want a nap?"

Maggie's face was full of determination and undisguised glee. Lena squinted at her.

"Wait a minute! You're just doing this as a way to get back at her!"

"Am not." Maggie shoved her gun back in its holster. "I mean yeah maybe this is really cathartic but…"

Alex crossed her arms. "Okay, that's it. I knew this was a bad idea. This is why I make the plans." She grabbed Maggie and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Oh, please. Like you don't fantasize about this with Lena," the detective mumbled trying to wriggle out of Alex's grip.

Three seconds later Alex screamed "Sawyer's loose and armed with something big," Maggie yelled "Incoming," and Lena wished she could blackout on command.

***

Disaster averted, apartment sorted…replacement furniture would be there in a few days. Lena finally got a chance to sit down and talk to Kara.

The last few years were a total blank.

"What happens if I can't remember?"

Lena's heart fell at the comment. "You'll have to make some decisions…but, I'll still be here in whatever way you need or want."

Kara got to her feet and paced the kitchen, then the hallway. Lena let her, unsure how to help.

"Lena!"

The CEO jumped off the stool and ran to Kara who was looking at her…with love in her eyes. Not shy, insecure glances.

"What is it? Do you…"

"I remember." She pointed to one of the frames on the wall.

Turning, Lena spotted the letter she had written that started it all…

"Oh, thank god…I have no idea what I would have done," Lena bent over, the sense of relief was so great.

Kara grabbed her. "Trust me, even amnesia wouldn’t have stopped me from falling for you, again."

They kissed, sweet and soft.

"We should tell Alex."

Kara shook her head. "Nah, I have a few things to pay back Maggie for."

Then, Lena was lifted off her feet.

"We can plot later. After my movie marathon, I'm feeling inspired."

Running her hands through thick, blonde hair, Lena could only moan in approval.

A few hours later –

Kara stroked Lena's hair. "That was amazing. How could I forget _that_?"

Lena pushed herself up. "I'll have to find a way to make it more memorable."

She positioned herself so she was straddling Kara. The strap on bobbing between them. Leaning forward she kissed the blonde, strong hands gripping her hips, pushing her ass up just a bit and spreading her just before…

"My eyes! Maggie…it's so white."

A thud.

"My baby sister wearing a…Jesus Christ."

Something shattering.

"Maggie, save yourself, it's too late for me."

 

****

If you are still enjoying drop a comment I love them and kudos so I know I am not wearing out my humor...

Also, AC if you're reading this - hope you enjoyed it and it made you laugh! Humor connects us :) Hope you have a good trip and all goes well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments, seriously! I have never posted fic before and was terrified. I tend to think I am funny but never know if I am, :)  
> I live for them, they keep me going if I know people are still reading and enjoying!
> 
> The kindness and kudos is just phenomenal, thank you all!


End file.
